Las Dragonas de Potter
by Susy P. Dragon
Summary: Harry sufre un accidente en su sexto año, el echo desencadena instintos que no logra controlar. Aunque tendrá ayuda de sus Dragonas para mantenerse cuerdo. Claro que ellas aun no lo saben.
1. La bestia

El primero Clasificación M y que tendrá Harem. No comentare solo disfruten. Pervertidos.

**Capitulo 1.- La bestia.**

**Harry. **

Estaba en la enfermería. Como cada año desde que he entrado a Hogwarts. Después del año anterior había cambiado, lo vi solo cuando regresamos de la batalla del ministerio, pero juraría que no olía tan bien como ahora. Es mas no se por que pero siento la habitación mas caliente que nunca. Me duele el corazón, mi mente enfoca y desenfoca, aveces creo ver Snorkaks de cuernos arrugados de color rosa, y eso que no conozco a esas criaturas. El resto del tiempo me duele mi miembro. Gracias a Merlín que es de noche y nadie esta cerca, tengo ganas de sacarlo fuera de la sabana e intentar calmar mi ansia,

Creo que tengo que explicar todo esto. Es relativamente fácil, sin contar que no se ni que le sucede a mi cuerpo.

Durante el primer mes estuve atareado con todas las materias, pero lo que mas me traía dando vueltas era el diario del príncipe mestizo. Debo quemar esa tontería en cuanto salga. Simplifiquemos en una solo párrafo.

EL profesor Slurghorn nos dijo que hiciera amortentia para probar mis habilidades, mientras los demás hacían Veritaserum, no se por que estaba distraído. Tal vez era Hermione que tenia la camisa abierta por el calor y con la corbata ladeada(suele ponerse de esa forma cuando no sabe hacer algo), me distraía ver el canalillo de sus senos que dejaba ver por entre sus prendas. Lo otro fue Ron que no paraba de hablar sobre que realizaría con el felix felicis que obtuve clases pasadas. Para rematar todo tenia la botellita en sus manos jugándola y al mi me ponía de nervios eso. Entonces llego el profesor y me dijo que estaba retrasado en la poción.

Había acordado con Hermione no ocupar mucho el diario del príncipe mestizo, pero mis nervios ganaron, lo abrí y comencé a mezclar cosas.

-Harry- me advirtió Hermione al verme cortando trufa de Sment.-No, es trampa-

-Solo sigue la receta- corto Ron con voz molesta, y como siempre Hermione se puso roja, fruncio el ceño, indicado su furia.

-¡ES TRAMPA!- Grito golpeando la mesa con el cuchillo y de paso apuñalando una de esas frutas raras que utilizamos(No me cuerdo del nombre), el liquido salto callándole en los ojos a Ron.

-¡HERMIONE, HEE ESO ARDE!- Dijo Ron soltando la botella de felix felicis para tallar se los ojos. Solo que lo hizo en mi caldero, yo por puro instinto intente detenerlo pero mis dedos se mancharon con el liquido que preparaba y sin evitar que fuera al fondo.

-¡Niños, no es necesario gritae!- dijo el profesor Slughorn con una mueca de enfado.

-¡Profesor!- dije llamando su atención.

-Si Harry- contesto.

-¿Que pasa si se combina la amortentia sin terminar con el felix felicis?-pregunte mirando que la pocion e un ligero rosa cambiaba a un tono mas fosforescente.

-No tengo ni idea, podría crear incluso una explosión- dijo el profesor con algo de diversión-¿Por que pregunta?-

-Emmm. Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí- dije señalando el caldero.

Abrió los ojos como dos grandes círculos, Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca y pego un grito al ver que burbujeaban corazoncitos de mi caldero. Y a cada segundo aumentaba el tamaño de los corazones.

-¡TODOS AFUERA, AHORA!- Grito el profesor Slughorn y todos corrieron.

Tal vez era mi instinto, pero tome la mano de Hermione y tire de ella.

-¡Ron!- dijo señalando a lado de mi caldero, tenia los ojos en lágrimas.

Mire con furia a mi "mejor amigo", sostenía un trapo sucio sobre los ojos, mientras intentaba llegar a nuestro lado. El muy bruto se recargo en la mesa, tan cerca del mechero que grito "Quema" y dando un manotazo, el liquido salio volando, creando un reguero por la mesa. Pero cayendo en el caldero de Hermione que contenía el veritacerum también a medio acabar.

-¡Vete!- le dije a Hermione soltándola.

-¡Harry, no!- me dijo sosteniéndome pero sus lágrimas me ganaban, deseaba hacer muchas cosas, pero ella me impulsaba a ser otras.

-Sacare a Ron-dije pasando por las mesas a toda velocidad, supe que me seguía al escuchar pasos.

Tome al idiota por el brazo tire de el, mientras Hermione le ayudaba tomándolo de la mano y retirándole el trapo sucio. Era un desastre, estaba aterrado, con los ojos azules (supongo que por el liquido) y gimoteaba por el susto. Logramos los tres cruzar del todo, pero la puerta era demasiado pequeña y afuera se veía el profesor listo con la varita. Eche un rápido vistazo atrás. El caldero de Hermione lucia de un color rojo fuego y con una forma extraña, lucia como un dragon enorme. Empuje a los chicos cuando me percate que eso venia por nosotros, me golpeo de lleno y me lanzo al otro lado de la habitación.

La figura me acorralo, me tomo del cuello con una de sus garras y se pego a mi cara, casi como si me absorbiera. Me ahogaba con ese liquido viscoso y con un olor algo extraño, entraba por mi boca, mis ojos, mis oídos, por cada poro de mi piel. Sentí como la figura sobre todo estaba encima de mi cara. Dolía tanto que me sentía que moriría por el puro sentimiento.

-¡HARRY NO, NO, NO, HARRY!- Gritaba Hermione, revolviéndose en los brazos de Ron pues ella intentaba soltarse y llegar a mi.-¡AYÚDALO, ALGUIEN AYÚDELO!-

Todo termino, conmigo en el suelo jadeando, confundido y sin saber donde estaba el liquido. Mire mi piel brillando de color rojo y apareciendo un tatuaje en mi palma. Un circulo y adentro un numero 12. Soltaron a Hermione que llego a mi lado, me tomo la cabeza que colgaba como si fuera de trapo, no controlaba nada de mi cuerpo. Pero mis sentidos estaban a su máxima capacidad. Sentí su suave piel, su olor a Galletas de chocolate. Un recuerdo lejano me llego haciéndome sonreír. Entonces me acomodo en sus piernas con la cabeza de lado.

-¡Vayan por madam Pomfrey!- ordeno al profesor el cual salto y salio pintando.

Mientras pasaba el suéter de Ron por mi rostro, al principio no entendí hasta que vi que salia algo parecido al moco de troll mucho mas negro, pero salia de mis ojos, nariz y boca. Los ojos de todos lucia casi como si estuviera muerto, no podía negarlo, mi cuerpo no lo podía mover, tampoco hablar o ver a otro lado que no fuera el rostro de Hermione. Sin embargo ella intento sonreírme, bajo sus labios y beso mi frente.

-Estarás bien, estarás bien, yo te cuido- dijo Dando repetidos besos a mi frente.

Sentía el calor que desprendía de su cuerpo, su aroma de galletas combinaba con el aroma de su… si… estaba casi seguro que era su vagina. Me excite y debió notarlo por que cubrió mi cuerpo con su suéter. Dejando su escote mucho mas al descubierto. Entonces me moví por primera vez por todo ese tiempo. Tome su mano que descansaba sobre mi pecho, acaricie con todos esos sentimientos que nege y oculte en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

-Estoy bien- susurre para tranquilizarla.-Te amo-

Incluso eso me sorprendió a mi mismo, lo había dicho, le dije lo que ocultaba desde mi tercer curso. Ron abrió la boca, con sus ojos aun un poco azules, su rostro paso a rojo furioso. Me dolió el corazón y no pude evitar soltar una lágrima al ver que Hermione miraba aterrada a Ron.

-¡De tal forma que siempre la amaste!- dijo Ron furioso.-¡Siempre la has visto como tu…!-

-Si- conteste con total honestidad-Pienso en ella todo el tiempo sus ojos, sus voz, su risa, su pequeña nariz fruncida, su mueca de enojo, sus labios, su lengua y boca, pienso en su cuerpo junto al mio y…-

Hermione me tapo la boca, tan pálida y sin mirarme. Cerré la boca y mordí mi lengua con fuerza.

-No lo sabia- dijo Hermione en un susurro- Yo creí que el no me veía así...-

-PERO LO HACE Y TU ME DIJISTE QUE AQUELLO QUE SENTÍAS POR EL SE FUE- Grito Ron levantándose de golpe- SON UNOS MALDITOS MENTIROSOS-

-¡NUNCA TE MENTIMOS! ¡MIS SENTIMIENTOS YA SE HAN APAGADO, AHORA ME ATRAES TU! ¡Y HARRY RECIBIÓ ESA COSA POR NOSOTROS DOS, EL DEBE ESTAR BAJO SU INFLUENCIA!-regreso el grito Hermione fulminándole con la mirada -¡SI NO APRECIAS EL QUE EL DIERA SU INTEGRIDAD POR TI, TAL VEZ ERES MUCHO MAS IDIOTA DE LO QUE PARECES!-

-¡ERES UNA PUTA BARATA! ¡EN CUANTO EL TE DICE COSAS BONITAS TU TE ARRASTRAS PARA LAMERLE EL...-

Las palabras de Ron me enfurecieron, sin saber como me levante lo tome del cuello y llegue al otro lado acorralándolo contra la pared, mientras lo estrangulaba.

-Repítelo- ordene con voz baja. -¡REPÍTELO!-

-Suéltalo Harry, por favor, suéltalo, Harry, debes soltarlo- decía Hermione levantándose acercándose a donde estábamos, lloraba su voz sonaba destrozada.

Moví la mano aventando a Ron sobre una mesa, tirando todo su contenido encima, se abalanzo sobre mi. Pero en cuanto conecto su puño con mi rostro este gimió de dolor y la mano se le puso roja, se hincho instantáneamente. La tenia rota.

-Son unos pendejos, quédate con ella. Y por mi puede venir quien tu sabes a matarte cuando quiera- dijo Ron gimiendo de dolor, sosteniéndose la mano y saliendo del aula.

Nuestros compañeros nos veían. Mi cuerpo cedió y perdí la conciencia. Y aquí estoy con Hermione a mi lado dormida en una silla, yo en la camilla y viendo como el sol sale. Desearía poder decir que fue sorpresiva la pelea con Ron, sin embargo cada día menos lo aguantaba y entre mas se acercaba a Hermione mas ganas tenia de golpearlo. Mientras veía cosas y mi cuerpo se sentía como en la dimensión gelatina, lloraba, por el recuerdo de lo dicho por Hermione.

Me dolía el corazón tanto que podría ser que esa cosa roja estaba en el y estaba apuñalando desde adentro, curándome y volviendo a apuñalar.

-Buenos días Harry- dijo el profesor Dumbledore entrando por la puerta de la enfermería una hora después de que el sol saliera.-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me muero de amor- conteste siendo honesto, me empezaba ha hartar de eso.- Hermione no me ama, y yo la amo mas que nunca-

-Es la juventud Harry, tu juventud- respondió con una sonrisa.- Aunque creo que eso puede cambiar-

-Ella ama a Ron, el lo tiene todo- dije sacando lo que pensaba.-¿Qué me sucede profesor?-

-No sabemos- dijo poniéndose serio.

-Profesor- dijo Hermione despertándose y agitando sus manos sobre los ojos. Al verme abrió sus ojos.

-¡HARRY!- Salto a la cama y me abrazo, su contacto me hizo erizar la piel, alce las manos y tome su cintura. Olía delicioso, me encantaba esa combinación de galleta de chocolate y su shampoo.-¿Estabas llorando?-

-Si, ¿Por que no me amas?- decía sin filtro alguno -Yo te amo tanto que decidí mantenerte lejos de mi para protegerte de Voldemort, esperando que al eliminarlo tu y yo pudiéramos estar juntos, pero ahora que amas a Ron… me muero de amor-

-Harry, no es lo que piensas, de verdad que no es eso- dijo Hermione aun sobre mi cuerpo mio mirándome con ojos tristes, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir- Yo te amaba, me gustabas mucho y… preferiste a Cho y luego veías a Ginny, simplemente decidí que nunca sentirías lo que yo…-

-¿Entonces me amas?-pregunte con una ligera sonrisa.

Tardo todo un minuto en contestar- No lo se-

-¿Puedo hacer que me ames?-pregunte ahora tal vez era lo quería decir.-Haré lo que sea, lo que tu me digas o pidas-

-¿Podemos hablarlo cuando salgamos?-pregunto mordiéndose un labio.

-Quiero hablarlo ahora, pero si tu quieres lo aplazare. Solo espero que no tardemos por que he pasado 3 años con una punzada en mi pecho y no creo aguantar mucho mas- de verdad que algo estaba mal, las palabras salían no de mi boca y menos de mi mente, salia de mi corazón.

-Lo hablaremos, eso es seguro- contesto con una sonrisa pequeña, beso mi mejilla, fue suficiente para que mis sentidos alterados olieran su saliva, sintiera la suavidad e incluso el calor que existía dentro de ella.

No me controle, mis instintos animales salieron a flote, sostuve su cuerpo con fuerza y antes incluso de que pensara que algo estaba mal le lamia desde la clavícula a su rostro, pasando mi lengua con lentitud. Por mi mente paso que ella hora estaba marcada como mi hembra, como la principal. Reaccione al oírla gemir, pues continuaba lamiendo ahora intentando meter mi cabeza en su cuello y continuar marcandola.

-¿¡Harry que te pasa!?-pregunto con un ligero gemido.

-Quiero… unirme… a… ti-dije con dificultad mi mente estaba en apreté uno de sus glúteos sacando un gemido lindo.- Mis crías… serán fuertes… si … son contigo-

-¿CRIAS?-Pregunto entre gritando y gimiendo. Mi mano estaba ya un poco mas abajo de donde apreté.

-EMMM… EMMM… EMMM- Carraspeo Dumbledore haciendo que Hermione saltara e intentara quitarse.

La lleve contra mi pecho, gire sobre mi cuerpo moviéndola al lado contrario de Dumbledore. LO mire con furia, sentía ganas de sacarlo de mi terreno y gruñí como bestia, estaba creando un sonido parecido al que hacia un dragón si querían tocar su nido.

-¡Harry, por dios, soy muy mayor para ella!- dijo Dumbledore entendiendo mis intenciones.- ¡Yo no pienso tocar a la señorita Granger!-

-Le arrancare la cabeza si solo intenta- dije mirando a Hermione que estaba tan roja como el color de Gryffindor, lucia atónita. La vi tan tierna, que comencé a lamer su cara para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, sabia deliciosa.

-Harry, ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?-pidió Hermione temblando.

Reaccione, me senté y lleve mis manos a mi entre pierna, ocultando mi excitación monumental, era tal que dolía el tan solo rosar mi ropa interior.

-LO SIENTO, YO QUERÍA HACERTE EL AMOR, PERO NO SE POR QUE PENSABA EN TI COMO MI PAREJA. -grite avergonzado, me acostumbraba a decir la verdad.- QUIERO TENER...-

Le tapaba la boca con ambas manos, el agracia eso.

-¿Que es lo que le pasa?-pregunto Hermione a Dumbledore, el cual estaba sorprendio, por primera vez desde que lo conocia.

-Es complicado, entre el profesor Slughorn y Snape han tomado muestras de la poca pocion que quedo regada. La verdad es que la primera mezcla, armortentia incompleta y felix felicis, solo hubiera creado un estado de enamoramiento de toda aquella chica que se topara con el. Extrañamente al contrario de las feromonas femeninas le serian irresistibles. Lo raro fue lo que paso después, el veritacerum que estaba preparado también estaba incompleto, suponemos que… sus efectos son que el esta expulsando todos sus sentimientos sin importarle a su cociente. Pero existe algo raro-

-¿Raro?- Pregunto Hermione.- Mas raro… ¡mmmmh!-

Mientras ellos hablaban, yo pase a una pierna para que Hermione quedara en medio, la abrace y enrede mis piernas con las de ella. Lucia algo incomoda, pero deje caer mi mejilla contra su hombro y me la quede viendo, era hermosa, me gustaba su color de piel caramelo claro, sus ojos destellantes y su pelo ensortijado. No dude en repartir besos por todo su cuello, haciéndola gemir.

-Le diré que desde hace tiempo creo que Harry tenia algo en el que no le pertenecía a su alma, al revisar el suéter con que limpio a Harry, vi que eso fue expulsado por completo. Creo que ha cambiado su esencia, su espíritu animal y sus instintos-

-No tiene que decirlo- dijo Hermione intentando inclinarse hacia adelante. Pero yo le apretaba por los hombros y su vientre atrayéndola, pegando su lindo trasero contra mi pelvis, restregando mi verga contra su voluptuoso atractivo- Es mas… cariñoso-

-Un chequeo de McGonagall, nos indico que… pues ahora su instinto, espíritu animal y esencia es como el de los Dragones-

-¡OOOH!- Dejo salir Hermione, no sabia si por lo que decían de los dragones o el que mordiera su cuello.

-Supongo que sabe lo que significa- dijo Dumbledore algo rojo e incomodo, seguro por la escena erótica que estaban formando ellos dos.

-Los dragones tienen un instinto lujurioso alto en su etapa de celo, se aparean hasta con doce dragonas en el trascurso de un solo día para dar el mayor numero de crías… que puedan- completo Hermione intentando aguantar los gemidos que provocaban mis movimientos.- Los machos jóvenes buscan esas doce dragonas para hacerlas suya y comenzar su nido, entre ellos tienen a la dragona alfa que es la predilecta del dragón y que sin importar que el tendrá su primera cría con ella. Una vez que termina su primera temporada de celo se quedaran juntos hasta que los jóvenes vuelen y se vallan del nido, para volver a continuar con su apareamiento en manada.¡Harry frente a Dumbledore no!-susurro lo ultimo.

Estaba comenzando a cansarme de esa posición y estaba sosteniendo su mano mientras la besaba y lamia su mejilla. Repito que era deliciosa su sabor me era embriagante y me hacia querer probar todo ella, desde su frente hasta sus dedos de los pies. Solo necesitaba que se fuera el profesor.

-Además de que suelen ser feroces defendiendo lo que es suyo- termino Dumbledore retirándose pues seguro que estaba mas incomodo que nunca.- Creemos… y solo es una suposición, que estoy comprobando, que ha adoptado todas sus costumbres. La marca en su palma es señal de que Harry también tiene que buscar a doce chicas y eso solo para calmar su lujuria.-

-¿DOCE CHICHAS PARA APAREARSE?-Pregunto Hermione alterada.

-No- dije moviendo mi cara en dirección de ella, restregando mi piel contra la de ella, lucia como un animal queriendo demostrar su amor. Puede que no estuviera tan equivocado- Si no quieres me quedare solo contigo, puedo olvidar a las demás. Solo quiero tenerte a ti. Mione, solo Mione si quieres-

-Lamento interrumpir, pro ¿Sabes que le pasa a los hembras que aguantan sola al macho?- pregunto Dumbledore con preocupación.

-Terminan muriendo por que el macho no deja que ella haga nada mas que aparearse con el- contesto Hermione ya casi poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¡¿Pero compartir a Harry con once?!-

-Seré bueno contigo- dije apretándola mucho mas contra mi cuerpo- Te amare mucho, ¿Ámame por favor?- Puede que mi mente estuviera en esos sentimientos y sensaciones con Hermione, pero mi miembro estaba restregando se por encima de toda la ropa intentando ir cada vez mas rápido y alcanzar el clímax.

No había entendido que Hermione parecía saber que ella era una de mis dragoncitas, ni que lo aceptaba, solo que la necesitaba con una lujuria bestial.

-No puedo hacerla hacer nada. Solo decirle lo que pasa y por que el señor Potter esta "encariñado" con usted-

-Pero ¡Esto solo es por la poción ¿verdad?! No es que el...-

-Yo estoy siendo honesto, yo estoy actuando por que quiero, nadie me obliga, ninguna poción hace que yo te ame- dije molesto gruñendo por la insinuación de que todo fuera por obra de magia, yo tenia esto metido en mi cuerpo desde mucho antes- Esto es mio-

Mordí su cuello mas fuerte, chupe y lamia con fuerza, me volvía loco que ella no entendiera que ahora estábamos emparejados y que aunque ella no me amara estaría detrás de ella hasta que ella me amara también.

-¡OOOH mmmmhhhh Ha~rry!-musito con voz diferente, mas ligera, mas sensual y pude notar su piel erizarse. Levante los ojos para ver sus ojos casi en blanco, su boca entre abierta y gimiendo, como estaba disfrutarlo. Y sobre todo a mi nariz llego el olor de su sexo, era un olor diferente a las galletas con chocolate que desprendía, era mas como a leche con chocolate caliente, listo para disfrutar en una noche fría.

Lami un poco mas antes de tomar su pierna con suavidad y subir dejando que mi piel se deslizara por la de ella.

-¡HERMIONE, HARRY!- Grito Dumbledore al percatase que mi mano estaba entrando por su falda.- Este no es lugar para...-

-Profesor, lo entiendo- dije jadeando intentando reprimir mis instintos, eran fuertes quería a Hermione desnuda y lista para que me la comiera, para morder cada troso de su piel, lamer hasta su mas intimo rincón y restregare en su vagina para hacer que mi miembro dejara de doler y picar.- Pero es fuerte, necesito que la aleje de mi… llévela a un lugar a salvo de mis instintos-

Hermione se quejo un poco, pero intento levantarse, en cuanto Dumbledore le extendió la mano para ayudarla. Salte sobre de el, tenia mi mano en su garganta y presionaba su cuerpo contra la otra camilla, estiraba la otra mano formando una garra a pesar de que yo no tenia filosas uñas para atravesar su piel.

-¡MIA!- Le grite en su cara, salpicando saliva.- ¡MIONE ES MÍA, SI LA VUELVE A TOCAR LO MATO, LE DESGARRARE LA GARGANTA CON MIS DIENTES-

-¡No Harry!- dijo Hermione envolviendo mi cuerpo con sus brazos y tirando para atrás, parecía no tener resistencia alguna, me retiro tan fácil como mover una pluma.-¡Tu le dijiste que...-

-¡Te toco, el te toco, no te debe tocar!- dije sentándome en la camilla al ver que estuve a punto de estrangular al profesor, pues tenia mi mano marcada en el cuello. Hermione se paro enfrente ocultando esa vista. Abrace su cuerpo, pegue mi cara a su vientre y gemí desconsolado como niño pequeño-¡Te quitara tu delicioso olor, lo manchara, quiero que tu olor siempre igual, para olerte por siempre!-

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, tranquilo amor!-dijo Hermione acariciando mi pelo.

Abrí los ojos grandes y mire hacia arriba, me miraba con unos ojos llenos de amor y su olor incremento, era como si estuviera dentro de una panadería y todo lo que saliera fueran galletas de chocolate, de inmediato se me hizo agua la boca. Su camisa estaba fuera de la falda, tal vez por todo el movimiento que tuvimos, aproveche para tocar su piel entre los botones, sorprendiéndola y comenzar a besar su piel, hasta que llegue a su ombligo. Lo besaba, le metía la lengua haciéndola saltar y gemir.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Dumbledore atrayendo nuestra atención, escucharía que diría, pero gruñía como si fuera a tocarla de nuevo.

-Mia- dije mirándolo con odio- Ella es mi pareja, ella tendrá descendencia conmigo-

-Es por su animal espiritual ¿Verdad? Lo esta poseyendo a cada minuto, y cada vez se comporta mas como un dragón, ¿Que pasara si no… tiene satisfacción sexual? - dijo Hermione acariciando mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre mi pelo y retorciéndolo con cariño. Ronronee… de verdad ronronee, mientras apretaba mas mi cara contra su vientre, de verdad que me enloquecía el solo sentirla.

-Puede que… solo es una posibilidad que se convierta en un dragón completo- dijo Dumbledore con voz ronca.- Tenemos que investigar mas… este es un caso único-

-Profesor, no quiero sonar a que… quiero "ya sabe" ahora mismo. Pero Harry necesita una habitación para descansar, una alejada de todo el mundo y donde podamos mantenerlo vigilado- dijo Hermione riéndose un poco al sentir las caricias que le daba con mi rostro.- También serviría el que viniera McGonagall a checarlo, ya que es la mejor en trasmutaciones, el profesor Snape y Slughorn buscando datos en su sangre para una cura y a Hadrid para que me enseñe todo sobre los dragones, aunque se algunas cosas-

-¡Suena como si fuera una criatura!- proteste con algo de rudeza, aunque mi mirada era de dolor por sus palabras.

-¡No es eso amor!- dijo abriendo un poco mis brazos para bajar a mi altura y besar mi frente- ¡Quiero que estés lo mejor posible, para eso los necesitamos a ellos!-

-¡¿Estas conmigo? Te quiero a ti, no a ellos, los desgarrare si tu no estas- dije abriendo mas los ojos.

Veía en su mirada como parecía un cachorro perdido.

-Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo- dijo Hermione acariciando mi nariz con la suya, no pude evitar reírme y lamer jugueteo su nariz, de paso sus labios y su mejilla. Ella me separo antes de que de verdad pareciera mas perro.- ¡¿Podemos hacerlo?!-

-¿Esta segura?- pregunto Dumbledore levantado, tocando con su varita el cuello para quitar la marca de mi mano,

-SI-

-Preparare una torre para solo ustedes dos- dijo Dumbledore mirándonos, luego dudo- Mejor vamos, no quiero que Poppy despierte y se alarme de encontrar a dos adolescentes en plena faena-

Hermione se sonrojo, peor yo la abrace desde atrás y coloque mi cabeza en su hombro para que camináramos, no deseaba separarme para nada. Estaba seguro que si tuviera cola estuviera moviéndola de lado a lado. Dumbledore nos guío por el castillo. Todos nos miraban, pues estábamos pegados y yo descaradamente besaba la mejilla de Hermione o le gruñía a los chicos. Al pasar por enfrente del gran comedor, olí algunos aromas ricos, no tanto como el de Hermione pero si me atrajeron. Eran, vainilla, la brisa marina, pasto podado, rollos de canela, salinidad, naranja, aire fresco de montaña, barbacoa caliente, leña cortada, limón, pasto podado e incluso afuera del castillo existían otros olores casi difuminados, como el pan recién echo, ropa limpia y café molido. Saque una sonrisa y lamí mis labios, tenia que encontrar de quien eran los aromas.

Hermione freno de golpe, mire el por que y me encontré con algo pútrido, Ron. Olía a agua estancada. Fruncí la nariz, pero mire como Hermione lucia avergonzada. No debía hacerlo, era algo que no pasaría si esos instintos no estuvieran dentro de mi. Baje mis manos hasta su vientre, ella salto un poco y entonces bese su cuello mientras mordía un poco, sentí como le dolió a Hermione, pero en lugar de quejarse o enojarse ella se dejo. Deje una ligera huella, estaba roja ya que saque un poquito de sangre, mire que parecía un circulo con dos lineas a cada lado. La sangre empezó a escurrir por su cuello y antes de que llegara a su hombro lo lamí, su sangre era tan deliciosa como ella. Al terminar sentía como Hermione estaba temblando, con la boca semi abierta y mi nariz captaba su humedad en su feminidad, como desprendía ese olor a leche con chocolate caliente a raudales.

-¡Es mi compañera de vida!- le dije a Ron pues estaba con los ojos furiosos, su cara desencajada y chirriaba los dientes.

-¡Están locos!- dijo continuando su camino.

-¡Huelo celos!- dije con esa sinceridad completa que se estaba haciendo parte de mi. Y no hablaba figurativamente, lo olía era como a animal mojado y no sabia de donde comprendí que eran celos.

-¡Pendejo!- dejo salir caminando con pasos sonoros.

Dumbledore no estaba a la vista, pero con mi nariz seguro que lo encontrábamos, era extraño, olía como a carbón. Seguimos de frente mientras Hermione lucia muy callada.

-¡Lo siento!- dije - ¡Yo no debí hacerlo, pero mi instinto me indico que el era un rival y que tu…!-

-Lo se- dijo Hermione algo bajo- Pero… bueno… es vergonzoso el que me hallas marcado enfrente de todo el gran comedor-

-Puedo quitarte la marca, puedo hacerla no visible- dije triste al sentir que no le gustaba mostrar que ahora eramos compañeros de vida- Lamento no ser lo suficiente bueno para...-

-Idiota- dijo Hermione enojada, sus anteriores olores se combinaron con un poco de chile, pero solo poco- No fue la marca, es que ahora todos sabrán que tu y yo… somos pareja. Que pasara si esto no funciona o si al encontrar cura… tu no eres igual conmigo -

Mi sonrisa fue de entendimiento, me coloque mas pegado a ella y deje salir una risita.

-Eres mi compañera para siempre, las otras chicas podrán ir y venir, pero sin ti yo me moriría- dije de algún lado, como si mi instinto manejara mi boca, mas de lo que ya hacia- Literalmente, me moriría de dolor si ti. Es lo que me paso en la enfermería, estaba muriendo por saber que no me amabas-

-No se si esto es una maldición o una bendición, incluso si es una combinación de ambas- dijo Hermione tomando mis manos.- Pero disfrutare de ello-

-¡Así que la sangre sucia y el cara cortada ahora son…!-era Malfoy.

De alguna forma lo hice callar sin siquiera soltar a Hermione, mi mirada había provocado una llamarada que golpeo a su lado, destrozando un armario al instante, solo quedaban cenizas.

-Si te acercas a ella, la insultas o cualquier cosa. Terminaras echo carbón- dije con una voz diferente, gruesa y dura, tan amenazante que Malfoy estaba petrificado.

-No le tomes importancia, el solo sabe ser un inútil- dijo Hermione levantando su rostro pues estaba bien erguido y mi rostro fijo en el chico hurón, si olía a hurón y tenia miedo, a orina.

Atrajo mi atención besando mi barbilla, lo cual hizo que quisiera mas cariñosos. Ella entendió, y me susurro algo al oído, antes de que terminara estaba enfrente de ella y listo para cargarla. Se subió a mi espalda, con las piernas a cada lado mientras la sostenía, sus manos por mis hombros y su cabeza en mi cuello, besando y haciendo que me erizara todo, me hacia todo lo que le hice, me besaba, mordía, lamia e incluso succionaba. Estaba listo para tener mi primer encuentro con ella, la primera vez que la amaría tanto que terminaríamos casi fusionándonos en uno y muy cansados, pegados al otro.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto Hermione con voz sensual.

La entendía bien-Adelante, márcame como tuyo- indique con una sonrisa enorme.

Sentí su mordida, mas fuerte al punto que desgarro mi piel y una placer recorrió mi cuello. Ningún dolor, era puro placer de sentir el calor de su boca, su lengua lamiendo mi sangre y sus dientes clavados en mi piel. Me frene un momento para sentir el resto de las sensaciones de placer que provocaba con esa mordida, me estremecí y sentí como ella también lo hacia. Al terminar ella también lamió mi herida, siguiendo lo que yo le hice. Era caliente, viscoso y delicioso.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que me supiste a galletas?-pregunto Hermione con la voz un poco avergonzada.

Estaba a punto de bajarla y hacerle el amor ahí mismo en el corredor sin importarme nada. Pero mi olfato indico que Dumbledore estaba cerca. Y tan pronto me di cuenta lo mire a un par de metros a la izquierda. Fui a el aguantando la lujuria, también siendo descarado al caminar con mi erección a tope y sin poderla ocultar. El profesor no dijo nada, pero veía a ambos, en concreto a la marca de nuestros herida de nuestros cuellos. Señalo una antorcha en el muro, era mas un pilar con un contenedor que estaba prendido en fuego, se veía un búho que me recordó a Hedwing y también mire que lucia como si tuviera destellos pequeños.

-Su contraseña es: amor duodecim- indico Dumbledore rebuscando en su túnica, sacando una caja con algo adentro.- Esto son 15 goteros con poción anti embarazo, también tienen este que es como un chicle de aseguramiento. ¿Sabe de ellos?-

-Los goteros contienen una poción potente para evitar que me embarace y el chicle es para, como dice el nombre, asegurar que no quede embarazada, se puede masticar dentro de dos días después de la relación- contesto Hermione sin vergüenza, al parecer empezaba a comprender que pasaría si o si.

-Creo que los muggles tienen algo así, solo que para las mujeres. Esta es para el hombre. Asegúrese de que el señor Potter tome la poción. Solo que tiene ciertos efectos secundarios, pero sin importancia- dijo Dumbledore luciendo cansado, luego saco algo parecido a un arete, solo que mas grande, tenia la forma perfecta para su lóbulo. Tenia una imagen de una ala emplumada. - Es un comunicador, como solo ustedes pondrán entrar y… yo no quiero molestarlos, esto le dirá en el oído si podemos vernos a la brevedad-

-¿Que pasara con las clases? ¿Acaso no iremos?- pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-A como esta Harry, creo que sera mejor aplazar todo eso hasta que este mas estable. Una ves realizado mas pruebas a su cuerpo, intentaremos que se cancele el resultado de la poción- dijo Dumbledore ya inclinándose en una despedida.- Otra cosa… si encuentra Harry a otra chica de la cual… quieran ser pareja vengan antes a mi. Intentare que el asunto se aclare y todo salga lo mejor posible, de echo aun tengo que informar a sus padres señorita Hermione. Creo que mi primara llamada sera para encontrarnos con ellos.-

-Sera difícil- dijo Hermione con algo de preocupación.- Mis padres no comprenderán por que seremos doce compañeras las de Harry-

-Puedo morderlos, para controlarlos- dijo Harry girando la cabeza para mirarla- Si ellos se interponen los morderé para hacerlos mis seguidores-

-Mis padres,'¿tus seguidores?- dijo Hermione con algo de duda- Mejor esperemos a ese momento-

-Bueno- dijo Harry regresando la mirada a Dumbledore.- ¿Puedo salir a volar? Los espacios cerrados me gustan, pero si no vuelo me volveré agresivo-

-¡¿Que significa volar?!- pregunto Dumbledore con una mirada seria.

-Solo salir al aire libre con Mione, pasear y estar sin restricciones- indico Harry con una sonrisa. Ya entendía que todo lo que hacia venia de el y intentar evitarlo era un error.

-Mientras no armen espectáculos públicos- Contesto Dumbledore soltando un suspiro- Tengo mucho que hacer, papeleo para una relación poligamia, cambien informar a McGonagall que seguro me regañara y aun pero investigar como se llevan las relaciones dragoniacas-

-Yo explico la relación Dragonil- dijo Harry empezando a tener fastidio, tenia que entrar ya.- Pero ahora necesito tiempo con Mione-

-Una cosa mas. Señorita Granger usted es mayor de edad, es decir que en la relación tendrá el mandato mayor, sin importar si llegan otras chicas a la su vida… familiar. Asegúrese de mantener en control a las compañeras de Harry-

-SI, seguro- dijo Hermione feliz, como si supiera que llevaría todo el control de las chicas que aparecerían. No dudaba que así fuera, incluso estaba esperando que ella también marcara sus parejas.

-Adios- dijo al fin Dumbledore.

No espere la contraseña, el búho desplegó las alas y aparecieron unas escaleras de caracol. Comencé a bajarlas casi corriendo, saltando escalones y cada vez mas rápido, al llegar al final. Vi que era diferente a como pensé. Yo creía que nos daría un cuarto común y corriente, con una cama y lugar para nuestras cosas. Pero erre, era como una casa, tenia su sala, su cocina, su comedor todo iluminado por las ventanas que daban a los terrenos y el lago. También vi las escaleras que subían a un segundo piso.

-Vamos- dijo Hermione viendo mi ansia. Estando arriba de mi espalda, yo sentía también como estaba acalorada, su entrepierna estaba comenzando a humedecer se en exceso al punto que mojaba un poco mi espalda y sus piernas temblaban.- Esta noche quiero que tu me marques de mas formas-

Avance y subí a al segundo piso, era circular, tenia cuatro puertas y en mi apuro abrí cada una para buscar la habitación. La primera era una especie de biblioteca, la segunda un baño con tina extra grande, la tercera era un armario enorme que no me moleste en mirarlo mas de 1 minuto, al fin en la ultima y que estaba enfrente de la escalera, entre el baño y el armario, estaba la alcoba. Me impresiono encontrar una cama doce o trece veces mas grande que la de la torre de gryffindor, incluso tenia dosel. Una caldera para la calefacción, el piso alfombrado y las ventanas daban directo al bosque prohibido y el lago. Olí el lugar, parecía que alguien vivió ahí antes, pues el aroma era de mujer, pero no una muy joven o que me atrajera. Pronto todo ese lugar olería a Hermione.

Fui a la cama gire par dejarla en ella levantada sobre el colchón, al mirarla vi que estaba toda rosa y menos decidida que antes, dudaba. Pues ahora en la habitación todo era mas real. La abrace dejando mis manos sobre su espalda, mi cara en su estomago y deje que mi instinto se hiciera cargo de todo mi cuerpo.

-Tu dijiste que me cuidabas, también quiero cuidarte, no importa si no estas lista podemos aplazarlo y solo estar juntos-dije pesando sobre la tela- Te amo, esperare a que tu me ames tanto como para no dudar, prometo ser calmado y no presionar-

-Ya te amo, pero preferiría arreglar estos sentimientos encontrados que tengo antes de que me entregue por completo a ti- dijo Hermione acariciando mi cabeza- Pero si no lo hago puedes volverte agresivo e incluso atacar a las personas como Ron, Malfoy o Dumbledore-

-No atacare a nadie, seré bueno, si estas a mi lado no importara- dije intentando que me creyera, mi olfato era por completo una ventaja y desventaja, olía como tenia miedo. Solo que no como Ron que fue orina de terror puro, fue mas a un olor agrio correspondiente al sentimiento.- Te esperare-

-Por hoy a pasado mucho- dijo con una risa, abrió mis brazos se lanzo a la cama que lucia cómoda.- Durmamos un poco-

Gatee hasta ella, pase mi cara por su vientre, su estomago, entre sus pechos y su cuello, la mire a los ojos y recordé algo importante. Sonreí al verla con una sonrisa, como el olor cambio a felicidad, combinando el aroma de las galletas con chocolate y el de la vainilla.

-Sabes que esto no es por la poción, o por lo que ha pasado desde ese momento. Esto lo siento desde hace mucho, te amo desde que iniciamos tercero, te deseo desde cuarto, me vuelves un idiota desde quinto y ahora no puedo vivir sin ti Mione- dije acercándome cada vez mas, sentí su aliento en mis labios, como ella abrió un poco como si se anticipara.- Se que parte del dragón me hace actuar como un animal, también que la bestia actúa como un cachorro a tu lado, pero todo lo que hacen yo lo quiero hacer, lo deseo. Hermione ¿Serias mi pareja de por vida? ¿La madre de mis hijos? Y te prometo que no importara las futuras parejas que entren a nuestra vida amorosa, te juro que seras la única a quien dejare que ponga su marca en mi cuello una y otra vez-

-Claro que si, acepto - susurro Hermione con una sonrisa llena de amor- Se que no importa si tienes a otras que ames, por que tu amor por mi sera el de todas ellas sumadas y multiplicadas ¿Verdad?-

Sus labios rosaron los mios, asentí no solo para rosar los mas, sentir la suavidad, tibieza e incluso ver que tan elásticos eran.

-Juro por mi sangre que amare a todas pero a ninguna tanto como ha ti-dije viendo como creaba una ligera sonrisa.

No espere me beso, nos movíamos al compás perfecto para hacerlo con amor y al mismo tiempo complaciendo al otro. Estaba tentado a meter mi legua pero eso tendría que espera por que me separo.

-Bueno, supongo que si tu puedes amarlas, yo también las amare, pero igual que tu nunca tanto como ha ti- susurro antes de volverme a besar.

Estábamos tan absortos en los labios del otro que no vimos cuando cadenas de color rojo salían de mi cuerpo y del de Hermione, envolviéndonos y cubriendo todo nuestro cuerpo. Abrí la boca, y con mi lengua toque los labios de Hermione, ella sonrío, abrió su boca también. De inmediato supe que me volvería adicto a ella, era lo mas delicioso que nuca hubiera echo y al mimo tiempo probado, no me consideraba un pervertido hasta ese momento, pero juraría que su boca tenia el sabor a Chocolate. Su lengua se resbalaba por la mía haciéndome querer retractarme y tomarla en ese momento, lamí sus dientes y comprobé que algo también cambio en ella. Sus colmillos eran mas largos y filosos, al igual que los demás. De pronto nuestras leguas estaban enfrascadas en una ligera lucha de poder, intentando complacer al otro y sentir mas. Al separarnos la saliva caía en forma de un hilo, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, mire los ojos de Hermione y vi que ella tenia una mirada de dragón y casi sentí que yo también. Recuperamos aire y nos volvimos a besar, sin compasión y abrazándonos, pegando nuestros cuerpos tanto que incluso dolía. Sin darnos cuentas terminamos dormidos. Hermione en mi pecho con una sonrisa enorme. Me gustaría decir que la abrazaba de forma inocente, pero mentiría. Tenia las manos adentro de su falda, apretando con cada gluteo, me sentía en el paraíso. Y aun no comenzaba lo bueno.


	2. Dragona

_**Como están todos. Bien. Genial. Aquí la segunda parte. Lee todos sus comentario y creo que los he respondido adecuadamente. No soy de mucho hablar, escribir si, hablar no. Por lo tanto aquí lo dejo. Leean hasta el final y disfruten tanto como puedan.**_

_**Advierto, tiene escenas de sexo muy explicito. Cualquier cosa, a llorar a su casa. Pero se que todos aquí les gusta. Pervertidos.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2.- Dragona.**_

¿Quieren saber que paso entre Hermione y yo? Bueno, la verdad es que no mucho en los días siguientes. De verdad que fue frustrante para mi y Hermione. Estaba seguro que pasaríamos el mayor tiempo posible en la habitación, pero no.

Desperte al sentir que no estaba ella junto a mi, mi vista recorrió cada rincón en tan solo un segundo, salte de la cama y la busque en el primer piso. No la encontré. Estaba a punto de ponerme agresivo, salir a destrozar todo Hogwarts hasta encontrarla. Pero mi mente animal me recordó que mi olfato seguro la encontraría en segundo. Subí como de rayo, saltándome casi toda la escalera y la encontré adentro de la enorme habitación que funcionaba como armario. Acomodaba su ropa, también la mía (aunque no tengo mucho). AL verla no pude evitar sonreír como idiota, solo llevaba una camiseta larga que le quedaba grande y unos pequeños shorts que remarcaban sus piernas. No resiti saltar sobre su espalda, tomarla por la cadera y apretarla contra mi.

-¿Por que no estabas a mi lado?-pregunte con un tono medio molesto.

Volteo con un poco de dificultad por mi cuerpo, luego me miro con una radiante, paso su mano por mi mejilla y me atrajo a ella. Dándome solo lo que siempre soñaba antes, sus besos dulces como un "Buenos días".

-Tenia que acomodar nuestras cosas, los elfos las trajeron y no se me hizo justo que las arreglaran.- dijo Hermione con una leve risa.

-Me asuste. No estabas a mi lado y pensé que te fuiste- dije besándola por toda la cara.- Me sentí solo-

-Ya te lo he dicho- dijo Hermione acariciando mi pecho- No me iré de tu lado-

-Te amo, te amo mucho, mucho, mucho- dije continuando con los besos sacándole risitas.

Por un segundo espere que ella me contestara de la misma forma, sin embargo, no lo dijo. Solo me la quede mirando, se devio dar cuenta de mi mirada, por que me atrajo de nuevo y me beso esta ves como en la noche. Embriagándome por su lengua jugando con la mía, sus labios rosando los mios y su sabor que me me hizo cargarla y apoyar su espalda contra el armario. Sentía sus manos recorrer por mi espalda, aferrándose a mi cuello mientras intentaba acercarse mas a mi.

Al separarnos buscábamos aire con desesperación, coloque mi frente con la de ella, mirando sus ojos, felices pero con algunas dudas.

-Esperare todo el tiempo hasta que entiendas que esto que siento por ti es real- repetí.

Abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, luego me acaricio de nuevo la mejilla.

-Es lo que me asusta. Que sea real y no funcione- dijo Hermione con voz baja.

-Tengo hambre- dije con una enorme sonrisa. Aun no me acostumbro a decir siempre lo que pienso, desgraciadamente eso es lo que pasaba por mi mente y estomago. Tenia un hambre bestial. Ella me vio como si me refiriera a otra cosa, sin embargo entendió despues.

-Creo que los elfos trajeron algo de comer- dijo Hermione con una risa dulce.-Vamos-

Me abrazo con fuerza del cuello. Sin bajarla fui directo a la cocina, era muy antigua, con mesa de madera, unos cubiertos de plata o oro y con lo necesario. No tenia mas que detallar. Comí esa mañana con Hermione sobre mis piernas, dándole de comer y ella a mi. Antes eso me hubiera parecido demasiado acaramelado, ahora no podía imaginarme hacerlo de otra forma. Sobre todo al escucharla contarme cosas, mientras yo hacia chistes y de ves en cuando haciéndola reír por lo tontos que eran.

Hermione ya lucia el artilugio dado por Dumbledore, medio oculto por su cabello, pero lo vi vibrar y luego como la voz de McGonagall salia de ella. "¿Podemos pasar?". Se levanto con una mirada de temor. Me levante con algo de tristeza por finalizar ese memento intimo, sin que pudiera detenerla fuimos y al abrír. La sorpresa fue que venían los profesores citados.

Los regaños de McGonagall no se hicieron esperar, diciendo que era una locura y bla, bla bla. Escuchaba sin prestarle atención, mientras apretaba a Hermione contra mi pecho, mientras yo estaba callado mirando retador a todos los hombres presentes. Me veían extraños, a excepción de Snape el siempre me miraba igual. En cuanto la profesora intento decir que debían separarme de Hermione, gruñí a un nivel que incluso sentía mi pecho vibrar y alce la varita en su dirección. Me detuvo Hermione de hacer una masacre. Según decían, el efecto de mantener a Hermione o cualquier pareja junto a mi podría hacer el efecto permanente y aunque era de importancia no aprestaba mucha atención, mis ojos se tornaban rojos y con una forma alargada, mis colmillos de igual forma e incluso mi piel lucia mas roja. Yo solo abrazaba a Hermione sin importarme nada que dijeran.

-Amor, tranquilo, todo esta bien. No me separaran de di- dijo Hermione con voz dulce acariciando mi rostro.

-Pero ellos dicen que no deberías estar aquí- dije sonando molesto. Casi como un cachorro asustado.

-Harry, entiende, Hermione apenas tienen edad suficiente para llamarse "adulto", y tu alma draconiana puede fijarse y ...-comenzó el profesor Slughorn.

-¡Intente alejarla, lo cortare la cabeza!- dije con voz amenazante.-¡Lo reto!-

-Potter, esto es una idiotez -dijo Snape alzando la varita.

No le di tiempo, alce la mía y la suya se carbonizo, de alguna forma lance múltiples hechizos al mismo tiempo impactando contra todos en diferentes partes y creando un hechizo protector para mi y Hermione. Hagrid quedo de pie sorprendido. Su sangre gigante era muy fuerte. Y hablando de sangre, todos olían diferente. McGonagall a gato limpio, Snape apestaba rencor es decir a sudor pesado, Hagrid a bosque y Slughorn a lanolina. Pero debajo de eso, podía oler como me tenían miedo, un miedo extraño.

-¡¿Pero que haces Harry?!-pregunto Hagrid intentando detenerme pues caminaba directo a Snape con la varita iluminada de rojo.

Me abrazo para detenerme, pero una furia estaba implantada en mi cuerpo, que sin saber como abrí sus brazos con relativa facilidad y lo mire con furia. Lucio intimidado y vacilo su fuerza, lo que me dio tiempo de llegar a mi presa.

-¡LOS MATARE!- Grite tomando a Snape por la garganta, acercando mi otra mano formando una garra y efectivamente las uñas comenzaban a alargarse y afilarse.

-¡BASTA HARRY!-Grito Hermione molesta, la mire y vi su claro enfado.

Solté al profesor dejando que cayera con brusquedad. No se por que, pero me sentí como cachorro regañado, baje la cabeza y camine hasta Hermione despacio y demasiado avergonzado Me encogí un poco, intentando volverla a ver pero me era casi imposible si seguía mirándome con esa furia. Su olor era lo que me lo evitaba, seguía oliendo deliciosa pero tenia un poco de enfado impreso.

-Lo lamento, yo solo quiero estar contigo- dije parado frente a ella, solo viendo sus piernas.

Me toco la mano, apretó y alce la mirada al sentir que su olor de enfado se difuminaba. Me miraba con sus ojos brillantes. Como las veces anteriores reaccione abrazándola, mientras metía mi cabeza en su cuello y lamia la marca que había echo. Un gracias por perdonarme.

-¡¿Por que hizo eso, señor Potter?!- Fue la pregunta en general cuando se levantaron, aunque Hagrid solo estaba atónito.

Gruñí, me gire. Pero Hermione fue mas rápida, se coloco delante de mi, tomo mis brazos y se envolvió con ellos. Tomando mis manos con fuerza.

-¡No pueden con Harry en este estado!- declaro Hermione con fuerza- Es mejor que se tranquilicen y hablemos-

-Quieren alejarte- dije con suavidad, ya que ella estaba protegiendo a los demás obligándome a concentrarme en la nube de aromas que sacaba Hermione. Dejándome todo atontado.

-No los dejare- dijo volteando su vista, sonrío de esa forma que me enloquece y no dude. La bese.

Tan decentemente como las veces anteriores, aunque no devia hacerlo enfrente de un montón de adultos, que eran nuestros profesores y que seguro no lo veían bien. Pero mi lengua jugaba con la de ella, mi boca se movía intentando sentir mucho mas a Hermione, su calor y sabor me dejo idiota. Al separarme supe que mi aspecto regreso a ser el de siempre, o tal vez mas de un retrasado. Solo disfrutaba del sabor que se quedo en mi boca, de como el olor de Hermione envolvía toda la habitación ocultando a los profesores por completo.

-Ahora, podemos sentarnos a conversar- dijo Hermione caminando hasta un sillón, sentándome y sentándose entre mis piernas. En parte para ocultar mi erección casi permanente. Mas aun al sentir los glúteos de Hermione golpeando mi entrepierna.

-Eso seria lo mejor-dijo el profesor Dumbledore entrando por la escalera- Admito que me tarde un poco, pero fue por un pequeño problema que surgió. Ahora profesores déjenme comentarle que es todo esto-

Contó todo, sus conclusiones y el como era casi incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tener a Hermione, aparearme y que mi instinto me hacia ser agresivo. En conclusión que era un dragón Humano, o algo parecido. No me importaba. Estaba intentando dormir con la cara en el cuello de Hermione ocultando mi nariz de los olores de los invasores que regresaban poco a poco. Al terminar me miraban como una bestia, casi como si hubiera echo algo malo y ellos tuvieran que arreglarlo. Gruñí con tanta fuerza que incluso Hermione salto, de inmediato me disculpe con ella dándole un beso y lamiendo su herida. ¿Por que? Me había dicho que le dolía un poco, pero cuando yo la lamia el dolor desaparecía. Cosas de dragones. Además me encantaba sentir su piel suave caliente y aveces erizada en mi lengua.

McGonagall continuo intentando dar trabas, Hagrid sonrío un poco al enterarse que era mas por lo ocurrido que por mi propia personalidad, Snape no hizo mas que cara de asco y Slughorn parecía apenado cuando le echaron la culpa a la clase con tres pociones diferentes al mismo tiempo. No me entere de mas, me importaba poco quien tuviera la culpa o lo que quisieran hacer, por lo cual me quede dormido aun aferrado al cuerpo de Hermione por si acaso.

Me despertaron para que Snape y Slughorn me sacaran sangre y buscaran alguna cura. Me resistí cuando intentaron tomar mi brazo, incluso casi muerdo a Snape por acercase rápido, a McGonagall le tome la muñeca con tanta fuerza que deje una ligera marca. Solo Hagrid logro sostenerme con suficiente fuerza para que se me acercaran sin que me pusiera violento, aunque Hermione me calmaba acariciándome el rostro.

-¡DÉJAME!- Dije tirando de un lado a otro mientras se acercaban con un extraño polígono que tenia un hueco en el centro.-¡Mione no, por favor, no quiero, de verdad, no matare a nadie pero no me dañes!-

-Esto no es por lo de hace rato- dijo Hermione intentando calmarme- Tranquilo solo sera un poco doloroso-

-¡NO!- Grite haciendo que los brazos de Hagrid cedieran un poco.-¡NO LES DEJARE MI SANGRE! ¡NO QUIERO!-

-¡Su fuerza es descomunal!- dijo Hagrid jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Tal vez esto ayude cariño- dijo Hermione acercándose.- ¡relájate!-

Me beso igual que la anterior vez, solo que mas lento y sensual. Se aprovecho del momento, metieron mi dedo medio en el dispositivo, sentí como si me lo machucaran y después como goteaba sangre. Me dolió tanto que cerré mi boca un poco, en el poseso atrapando uno de los labios de ella entre mis dientes. Le haría pagar un poco mi dolor, jale un poco haciendo que su labio se estiraba, me gusto hacerlo. Sobre todo por que gimió, y la habitación olió a sus ganas de tener sexo. No pude evitar sonreír con malicia y continuar besándola, alternando mi lengua y mi mordidas a su labio, incluso a su lengua. Ella no se quedo atrás, también dando ligeras mordidas.

No sentí ni cuando terminaron o cuando me soltó Hagrid solo que sostenía a Hermione, que ella tenia las piernas enredadas alrededor de mi cadera y que seguíamos dando un espectáculo. Reaccione al oler las feromonas que lanzaban Snape, Hagrid y Slughorn. Los mire y en sus ojos vi los mios con una forma draconiana.

-¡ES MÍA!- dije casi rugiendo, haciéndolos encogerse.-¡Ya tienen lo que querían! ¡LARGO!-

Asintieron con terror, y comenzaron a desfilar hacia afuera. Me sorprendió oler que McGonagall estaba soltando ese mismo aroma de Hermione cuando estaba muy excitada, a leche con chocolate caliente. Aunque menos apetecible para mi, como si la leche estuviera echada a perder y le diera un toque agrio, o como si no estuviera bien preparado. Pero a contrario que con los profesores, aquello iba directo al profesor Dumbledore, que no prestaba atención real.

-¡¿Algo mas que tratar?!-pregunto Hermione jadeando en mis brazos y aferrada a mi cadera. Luciendo igual de molesta que yo- Creo que necesitamos un tiempo a sola..-

-¡Hermione, ustedes aun son niños!- medio grito McGonagall, no sonando nada convencida.

-También quiere hacerlo- dije mirándola directo a la cara que se ruborizo.- No seria tan apetecible como con mi Mione, pero huele lo bastante bien para degustarla. Claro que antes tengo que hacerlo con Hermione, tengo que completar mi unión con ella y luego puedo probarla. Si no funciona podrá seguir normal-

-¡¿Pero que dices?!-pregunto McGonagall alterada.

-También tiene al profesor, aunque creo que el va por otro lado o ¿No?-dije sintiendo como Hermione metía la cara en mi cuello, dando besos por todo el largo y deteniéndose en su marca. La lamió y mordió, eso hizo estremecer.

-Correcto- dijo Dumbledore, luego la miro y sus ojos tranquilos cambiaron- Pero si mi vieja alumna quiere, puedo intentarlo. Al fin sabré que es un cuerpo femenino-

-¿Albus?-pregunto McGonagall con una voz sensual y casi ronroneando.

Ambos se vieron con los ojos muy abiertos, luego agitaron la cabeza. Dumbledore regreso a su mirada normal.

-Tenemos que irnos, creo que sus feromonas draconianas nos afectan- dijo Dumbledore casi corriendo pasa subir- Eso no es bueno, debemos investigar… pero no ahora. Lo siento Minerva, no quería…-

-Yo tampoco- dijo la profesora McGonagall saliendo por el mismo lugar que Dumbledore- Chicos…- Nos miro aun pegados, besándonos. Sumidos en nosotros mismos. -Solo cuídense, no sabemos si en este estado un embarazo seria viable- luego desapareció por la escalera y la puerta se cerro.

-¿Viable?-pregunte a Hermione.

-Posible o probable. Se refiere a que si me embarazo el bebe se anormal- dijo Hermione jadeando, mientras intentaba apartarse con lentitud.- Podía salir igual de sensitivo que tu o con la fuerza que demostraste, incluso con tu misma alma de dragón-

-Podemos averiguarlo- dije sonriendo he intentando acercarme. Casi olía desde esa distancia la humedad en su entrepierna. Pero Hermione se aparto, bajo despacio de mi cuerpo y me miro.

-Dijiste que esperaríamos. Quiero aclararme un poco mas- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa enorme- Veremos hasta cuando puedes aguantar amor-

-Tortura- dije con voz triste, al saber que mi mejor amiga, y ahora mi pareja de vida me estaba provando- Me torturas sin ti-

-Estoy aquí para complacerte, pero de esa forma aun no- dijo coqueta y besándome de nuevo.

-¿Qué haremos? No podemos ir a clases o salir sin que los demás entren a mi territorio- dije sentándome en el sofá, con ella a horcajadas sobre mis piernas.

-Pues entretenernos- susurro en mi oído de forma sensual, e incluso lamiendo un poco, erizándome todo y dejándome una erección dolorosa.

Era diabólica, se fue y regreso con libros en la mano, me recostó en el sofá mas grande se coloco a mi lado haciendo que la abrazara y comenzó a leer. En voz alta, para que yo prestara atencion. Efectivamente prestaba atención a sus labios rosas (y algo rojos por mis mordidas), su voz sensual e incluso su hombro descubierto por la playera. Conforme avanzo la lectura metí mis manos dentro de la camisa para tocar la piel de su estomago y vientre, besaba su cuello, su hombro e incluso hacer lo mismo que me hizo, lamer su lóbulo. Incitándola a cada segundo, subiendo su calor corporal a un nivel que incluso empezó a sudar un poco. Lo sentía en sus piernas que también tocaba con descaro.

Yo estaba igual o peor, el aroma de la habitación me hacia gruñir de la excitación. Antes de que diera medio día, ella fue a tomar un baño y aunque suplique y prometí no hacer nada, no me dejo entrar con ella. Me quede afuera de la puerta escuchando como el agua corría, incluso como tarareaba una canción. Lucia como un perro esperando a su ama, solo me faltaba mirar sentarme en el suelo a cuatro y esperar. Escuche como estaba apunto de salir, y una sonrisa se formo en mi boca, pero antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba escuchando todo corrí a la parte de abajo.

La semana paso con nada de acción. O mas bien tortura para mis adentros. Tenia la mente de Hermione jugando con mis partes bestiales, algunas veces haciéndome jugar con cosas pequeñas y moviles como un gato, otras enojándome por molestarme mientras intentaba tomar la siesta de medio día y casi siempre provocándome con su cuerpo. Lo bueno, es que la tenia para mi deleite. La abrazaba, besaba y jugaba con ella como me complaciera. Aveces se enojaba cuando me pasaba un poquito, sin embargo siempre terminaba perdonándome. Una de nuestras batallas constantes era la ducha, durante ese tiempo me sentía solo y a no verla me parecía que moriría, sin embargo ella no dejaba que yo me metiera. La verdad es que el agua se llevaba su aroma, eso me desesperaba de inmediato queriendo sentir que ella estaba ahí y que no la perdería. La otra era que algunas veces me daban ganas de marcar la torre como parte de mi territorio, supongo que sabia que mis feromonas salían igual que todas las criaturas y no me dejaba orinar por todos lados. En un día muy malo me dejaba de hablar y se alejaba de mi por una hora, en uno muy bueno nos quedábamos leyendo en la cama, con ella en mi pecho y yo besando su cabellera.

Llegaron miles de cartas, sobre todo de los padres de Hermione, que no lograban comprender como es que su hija cayo en tales circunstancias. Pero después de acordar con Dumbledore de que habláramos con ellos y que pasarían por una chimenea, fue un poco mas caótico de lo normal. La pelea comenzó como cualquier otra. En cuanto pasaron no miraron con fuerza.

-¡Amo a su hija, me casare con ella y tendrán muchos nietos!- dije al estar abrazando por atrás a Hermione y sus padres -¡Al igual que con mis demás compañeras!-

-demonios- susurro Hermione.

-¡ESTAS IDIOTA, ES MI HIJA, TE MATARE!-Grito su padre avanzando con fuerza.

Su primera acción fue correr y estampar su puño contra mi cara. Mala decisión. Se le hincho de inmediato mientras a mi solo me pico un poco. La señora Granger avanzo preocupada por la mano de su esposo, sorprendiéndome de lo bien que olía, no como su hija pero si a menta e incluso note que su cuerpo era igual al de Hermione, solo con el pelo mas largo y menos ondulado, su busto un mas grande y su menos trasero.

-Es mejor explicar todo- dijo Hermione algo molesta por como miraba a su madre, pero no lo podía evitar.

Nos sentamos, al igual que la anterior vez, Hermione entre mis piernas y con mi mejilla en su hombro. Discutieron largo y tendido, gritaron unas veces, otras casi lucían apunto de llorar. Sin embargo debía ser mis sentidos dragoniles por que no me importaba mucho, solo quería que su no se la llevaran lejos de mi y que dejaran de hablar. Comenzaba a molestarme.

A mis odios se escuchaba algo como – Pero no puedes, bla bla bla bla bla bla, eso no es bien visto- dijo su madre como regaño.

-¡BLABLA BLA BLABLA BLA BLA!- Gritaba su padre con furia. Se notaba en su aroma, que era mas a libros viejos y un poco de sangre(eso era que deseaba matarme por ver como besaba el cuello de Hermione y la marca que le deje).

-Puede dejar de hacer eso- dijo su madre cruzando la pierna.

-No se preocupe. Su esposo puede complacerla en cuanto regresen a su casa-dije al olfatear el suave aroma a excitación de la señora Granger, por ver como su hija era tocada por mi.- A menos que ya no pued...-

-¡AHORA SI TE MATO!-Grito el señor Granger levantándose, lanzo algo a mi cara. Alce la mano para proteger a Hermione.

Algo plateado choco contra mi piel, luego reboto como si fuera de de goma, callo al suelo una navaja suisa.

-¡Papá!- se exalto Hermione al ver el arma punzo cortante, se giro a mi mano.

No tenia nada mas que una cuantas escamas en la palma. Si escamas. Rojas en el centro, con la orilla negra y brillantes como si recién la hubieran abrillantado. Por mi parte solo pensé que era normal que un dragón tuviera escamas. Al siguiente segundo desaparecieron adentrándose a mi piel.

-Que chistoso- dije con una leve risa al sentir cosquillas ahi donde aparecieron- Soy invulnerable a ser cortado-

La discusión continuo, con la mamá de Hermione agitando sus piernas mientras mas y mas desprendía su aroma de ganas de aparearse, sin embargo era por que su hija y yo estábamos también desprendiendo el mismo aroma.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que los gritos siguieron de la boca del señor Granger. Llego la hora de la comida y como mi estomago era otro instinto diferente y con mente propia, fuimos al comedor a llenarlo. Intento apuñalar me un par de veces por la espalda, a pesar de que no resulto la primera, ni la siguiente o la siguiente. Y de que Hermione se enfureciera cada vez mas, haciendo sus cornea mas alargada. La señora Granger cada vez era mas callada, sobre todo al mirarme que parecía de verdad un dragón. No por comer como cerdo, no, no lo hacia. Yo comía como se debía, pero si en grandes cantidades. Al finalizar tenia dos torres de platos a un lado.

Al final no pudieron hacer nada. Ni matarme, ni convencer a Hermione de dejarme, por lo cual sonreía mucho y la besaba como si no estuvieran presentes. Con su padre llorando por perder a su hija, y su mujer algo mas que excitada se marcharon. No sin antes jurar que si la dañaba encontrarían la forma de matarme. Obviamente antes de cruzar la chimenea intento apuñalar me una vez mas. Soltando quejas de Hermione.

-Eso fue bastante divertido- dije al acostarnos esa noche- Tus padres son muy geniales-

-¡Por que te le quedabas viendo de esa forma a mi madre!- regaño Hermione con las mejillas hinchadas.

-Estaba mojada- dije con sinceridad- Estaba lista para aparearse-

-¿Y que?-pregunto molesta, dándome la espalda- ¿Si no tenemos sexo, me dejaras y te iras con ella?-

Comprendí enseguida, sonreí un poco antes de tomarla y alzarla, era tan liviana como una pluma. La acosté en mi brazo. Luego la bese con tanta pasión que su enojo y celos se esfumaron poco a poco. Cuando nos separamos, la tenia a horcajadas sobre mi y con una expresión de no estar conforme.

-Ya he dicho que tu eres mi pareja. Si tu madre quiere se puede unir, pero te juro que te amare mas a t...-

-¡PERO QUE IDIOTA ERES!- Dijo Hermione estirando mis mejillas tanto que dolía- Si eso pasara, tendría que compartirte con mi madre. ¡SERIA INCESTO! De tal forma que no, ella no entrara a nuestra vida amorosa, cualquier otra menos mi madre-

-Okey- dije en cuanto dejo mis mejillas, forme una mueca dolorosa y la atraje a mi pecho para que durmiéramos-Pero ella quería tener sex...-

-¡YA DUÉRMETE!-Gruño Hermione mordiendo mi cuello. No pude hacer otra cosa mas que reir, abrazarla y plantar un beso en su cabellera.

-Descansa amor-dije cerrando los ojos.

Me estaba durmiendo cuando la sentí, como subía un poco besaba mis labios y susurraba -Eres un idiota de primera, pero te amo tanto. Espero que esto dure para siempre-

No puede evitar sonreír apretarla y dejar mi mano sobre su preciosa retaguardia.

-Eres un pervertido- río Hermione.

Paso una semana, en el cual la pasamos tranquilos y aun Hermione torturándome. Aunque pasaron alguna que otra sorpresa, como que su padre me enviara una bomba por correo o que el profesor Dumbledore nos visitara pasa enterarse de como iba todo. Le dijimos que como un dragoncillo aprendiendo a lanzar fuego. Con algunas quemaduras pero avanzando bien.

Casi paso mas de un mes desde el accidente. Y era 31 de Octubre. Por lo cual podíamos salir de la torre para ir a la fiesta.

Antiguamente verme abrazado a Hermione, mientras la besaba, hubiera sido no solo una explosión de comentarios y quejas o lloriqueos por las fanáticas locas. Ahora fue diferente. Llegue de ella tomados de la mano. Sin decir nada a nadie no sentamos en los lugares que anterior mente usábamos. Solo que Hermione sentada en mis piernas y comencé a besarla. Estaba seguro que empezarían a decir cosas, por lo cual lance una mirada a todos, temblaron y se estremecieron, incluso algunos maestros.

Ron llego unos minutos después, estaba sumido en su platica con Dean y Seamus que no se percato que estábamos sentados enfrente de el. Pero cuando nos vio, lanzo una mirada dura. Me reí un poco al ver que tomaba su varita. Y esta vez fue Hermione la que reacciono.

-No podrás- dijo Hermione con voz dura, luego me miro y beso mi barbilla-Amor no te enojes, puedes hacerle mucho daño-

-Son unos pendejos- dijo Ron levantándose de golpee.

-No tanto como alguien- dije al oler como seguía apestando.

-Potter, di algo mas y te matare- susurro Ron con una aura lamentable.

-Intentalo- lo rete.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto McGonagall al ver toda la escena que estábamos armando.

-Esos dos que parecen que están apunto de coger aquí mismo- escupió Ron con una sonrisa.- Deberían echarles agua-

-Ya lo he dicho. Inténtalo- dije con una leve risa, luego vi como saltaban. Seguro que mi mirada ahora era la draconiana.

-Si no lo vas a hacer Ron, mejor lárgate de aquí- dijo Hermione tomando mis manos, para que la abrazara y sonrío al sentir como la apretaba con cariño.

Pateo la mesa, recibiendo un regaño de McGonagall luego se fue despotricando y luciendo como un perro rabioso. Aunque la maestra tenia que soltarnos algún sermón, soltó un suspiro y continuo a su lugar. La fiesta fue entretenida, sobre todo al tener muchos mas manjares para disfrutar, haciendo que casi un tercio de la mesa me la engullera en menos de una hora. Y muchos se quedaran petrificados al ver que dejaba plato sobre plato, y poco a poco creaba una colección muy extensa.

-¡Hola Harry!- saludo Ginny dando miradas coquetas, a la lado de Luna Lovegood- ¡Veo que te encuentras mejor! Espero que pronto curen ese amor por amortentia, y puedas dejar de sentir algo por ella-

Lo dijo de forma tan ruda y diciendo "ella" de forma casi repugnantes, Hermione no pudo evitar aflojar y por un segundo alejarse. Pero tome a Ginny el corbata, tire de ella de forma que me viera bien a los ojos. Lucia asustada.

-Amo a Hermione como nunca amare a nadie mas, es mi pareja y pronto mi esposa. Si vuelves a decir eso o insinuar cualquier cosa tendrás que pagar- gruñía como Diagon, mientras la sentía temblar e incluso como tal vez se orinaba un poco.

La solté, abrace con mas fervor a Hermione y mire como Ginny seguía parada temblando de terror. Era curioso podía oler a rosas, pero cortadas y con agua podrida en donde eran contenidas. Pero ese olor no me llamo la atención si no el de alado. Luna a vainilla, aunque deslucía por su olor a no saber que pasaba y estar impregnada de la esencia de Ginny, la cual moví con brusquedad para ver a la Ravenclaw. La peliroja se fue enfadada y casi llorando.

Luna abrió los ojos al verme con esa sonrisa traviesa.

-Siéntate Lu- dije con casi amor en la voz.- Podemos charlar un rato-

-Emmm- dijo Luna indecisa.-¿Puedo?

-Ven- dijo Hermione haciendo que se sentara. Luego metió su cara en mi cuello, aspiro un poco y susurro- Ella huele muy bien, a vainilla, ¿Crees que...-

-SI- dije mientras la besaba- Ella es otra-

La mire por un rato, mientras Hermione le hacia platica. Era hermosa, aunque antes no lo viera, su cabello rubio casi dorado, sus ojos asombrados y azules, su cuerpo aun era casi de una niña pero atractivo y con esa sonrisa que no desaparecía fácilmente. Incluso sus labios pintados natural con las fresas con chocolate que comía.

Decid buscar mas olores, encontrándome muchos diferentes, algunos deliciosos y que me hicieron babear, otros tan pútridos que podían esconder el aroma de todos a su alrededor. Como era el caso de Draco sentado a lado de Pansy Parkinson, ella tenia una mirada triste y mirando su plato. Pero el aroma que mas destaca entre ellos era el de Hermione y de Luna, nos entendía si era por estar sentadas junto a mi o por que eran tan cercanas a mi, pero algo era seguro. Estaba decidido a hacer que Luna se apareara conmigo, la marcáramos como nuestra y se uniera a nuestro nido.

Terminamos la fiesta bien, luego decidimos llevar a Luna a la torre de Ravenclaw que quedaba cerca de la nuestra. Hermione se despidió besando su mejilla, por mi parte la tome de la cintura la acerque y bese cerca de la comisura de su labios. Lucio como si no nos conociera, luego nos fuimos como si eso fuera normal. No deseaba obligarla a nada y tampoco que fuera de un momento a otro para ella, eso la asustaría, pero estaba seguro de que seria parte de nuestra familia.

En la noche paso algo inesperado. Una pesadilla se me presento en sueños. Estaba en una casa acogedora y linda, con mi madre mimándome y riendo de mis palabras incoherentes, mi padre miraba la escena con la vista cansada. Luego todo a mi alrededor explotaba, lanzando a mi padre, mi madre y a mi. Mi padre gritando, mi madre suplicando y yo mirando una luz verde en mis ojos.

-¡NOOO!- Rugí mientras me despertaba sobresaltado, con la boca seca.

-Todo esta bien, todo esta bien. Solo fue una pesadilla- dijo Hermione acariciando mi cabeza, mientras yo buscaba su cuerpo con desesperación.- Solo fue una…-

-Un recuerdo- susurre como un niño desolado, llorando y buscando al piel de Hermione en mi cara.- Hoy fue… hoy los...-

-Estoy aquí para ti- dijo Hermione haciendo que levantara la vista.

-Te necesito- dije desde lo mas profundo de mi ser.

\- Ya lo he resuelto- continuo bajando su cabeza a la mía- De verdad te amo con toda mi alma-

Me beso con total pasión. Yo la tome de la cintura y la apreté. Gemimos cuando nos falto aire pero no nos detuvimos, la acosté y me coloque encima de ella. Ya no tenia mucho que quitar mas que mi boxer, sin embargo Hermione tenia toda una pijama que me estorbaba y quería destrozar.

-Espera… espera-dijo Hermione al sentir como mi mano se deslizaba por su torso, con dirección a sus senos.

-¿Tengo que?-pregunte casi llorando por que no me dejara hacerla mía.

-No es eso-dijo Hermine estirando la mano, tomando la varita y moviéndola. Antes de saberlo tenia el gotero dado por Dumbledore en una de sus manos- Tómatelo y continuaremos-

-Pero...-

Me miro algo molesta. Enseguida lo tome, apreté el pequeño chupón de al final, solo una gota callo en mi boca, dejándome un sabor amargo y extraño.

-Sabe horrible-me queje.

-No te preocupes, dentro de poco se quitara- dijo Hermione tirando de mi para continuar. - Yo también te necesito-

Baje a sus labios, bese por unos momentos, luego abrí la boca para dejar pasar su lengua y continuar con el juego que tanto nos justaba a ambos. Me abrazo del cuello tan fuerte que incluso sentía sus uñas en mi nuca. La bese durante tanto tiempo que aprendí a respirar de ella y ella a respirar de mi. Le desabroche los botones de su pijama botón a botón, despacio y sin apurarme, después de todo tenia toda la noche. Al termine me alce en mis brazos, para mirar su cuerpo, deleitarme con aquello que no me dejo Hermione ver por tanto tiempo y que deseaba marcar con mi boca, lamer y dejar mi esencia en toda su piel y recorrer con mis manos. Su cuerpo era de infarto, tenia una piel suave y tersa, el canal de sus pecho, su obligo, vientre todo me incitaba a meter mi lengua y saborear los últimos tramos de piel que ya no había echo. Ella no dijo nada cuando mi mano recorrió desde su cadera, subiendo por su vientre, su torso y terminando en su canalillo de los pechos. Eran grandes, bastante mas grandes de los que parecían.

Me alce mas y observe la obra de arte delante de mi. Hermione algo roja, con los labios brillos, sus ojos suplicando que dijera algo, mientras su cuerpo creaba una explosión de sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo.

-Se que no soy toda una mode...-

-La mas hermosa del mundo- dije bajando a besarla, sin importarme nada- Eres la mas hermosa-

Con algo de dificultad, pues la besaba, baje su pantalón y lo arroje lejos. Una prenda menos, pensé. Pero quedaban dos, su sostén de color rojo vivo con encaje plateado, y sus bragitas también. Metí mi mano por su espalda, hasta sentir donde se abrochaban, solo que no supe como. Era mi primera vez.

-Deja, te ayudo- dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa de compresión.

No puede evitar avergonzarme. Se sentó, y se lo quito, aunque de forma tan sensual que me tenia idiotizado con mi cara casi enterrado en su pecho. Cuando lo hizo, los pude ver, mas que perfectos. Tan redondos y firmes, con los pezones de un color fuerte, no tan oscuros y no tan claros, perfectos para mi, sobre todo al ver que estaban rígidos.

-No los veas tanto- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa- Me da algo de ….¡ahha!-

No continuo por que mi mano estaba sobre el izquierdo, moviéndolo un poquito, mientras buscaba con el índice y pulgar su pequeño botón.

-¡AH!- solto cuando lo atrape.-¡Harry con cui...cuida….cuidado!-

No me controlaba, tenia la cabeza ya pegada a ella, comenzando a besar desde su cuello hasta llegar a donde su piel se empezaba a abultar, bese y lamí cada tramo, era suave y tranquilo. Alce los ojos al ver que avanzaría mas. Hermione se mordía la mano con los dientes mientras me miraba como bajaba y besaba su pecho, hasta que mis labios rosaron su pezón, mis labios juguetearon unos segundos.

-¡oohh!-solto con una voz mas suave, seductora y que me hizo sonreír, le estaba gustando el comienzo.

Bese de lleno todo su pezón, pasando la lengua y saboreando su aureola, mientras jugueteaba con el pequeño punto que la hacia gemir. Chupe, tire con mis labios e incluso mordí con suavidad.

-¡Ohh!… Haaaarryyyy… Esto… se siente bien. Sigueee... !mmmmm!-decía ya no mordiendo su mano, con la boca abierta y saboreando cada momento.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, estaba agitada, y yo tan excitado que ya perdí la noción del tiempo en que disfrute solo con su pecho caliente en mi cara y su pezón en mi boca. Entonces cambie de lado, dejando que mi mano derecha jugueteara con su ahora húmedo peco derecho y repitiendo la misma acción con el izquierdo. Cuando llegue a su seno, su mano se poso en mi nuca, como si ella lo deseara mas que nada. Me la pase, besando, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo, haciéndola saltar gemir y suspirar de forma que seguro era por sentirse genial.

Esta vez, fue ella la que movió su otra mano, llegando a mi bóxer, y en un tirón bajándolo, aunque solo llego a las rodillas. Aquí debería ser una aclaración, no es que importe mucho, solo que la pocion que me trajo hasta aquí hizo algunos cambios en mi cuerpo. Por ejemplo: Me dio abdomen bien formado, también algunos músculos donde no tenia y si… si lo están pensando es que si paso, mi pene aumento unos centímetros y se ensancho otros, dejándolo cerca de veinticinco centímetros y de ancho de casi cuatro. Solo como dato interesante.

Lo cual no paso desapercibido por Hermione, que gimió mas fuerte. El color de su rostro era tan lindo que no lograba dejar de pensar en continuar con su pecho, solo queriéndola satisfacer.

-Mi turno- dijo Hermione empujándome, mi espalda quedo en el colchón.

No espero para bajar del todo el boxer y arrojándolo a quien sabe donde, pero me concentraba en ella que gateaba a mi. Con sus pechos bamboleándose y aun firmes, a pesar de que la gravedad debía hacer de las suyas. Llego a mi torax, pasando sus pechos por la piel de mi estomago, haciendo que me estremeciera. Debí de gruñir cuando ella, sin previo beso, beso mis tetillas lo cual hizo reaccionar a mi miembro que golpeo una pierna de ella.

-Tranquilo amor, todo a su tiempo- susurro con una voz seductora.

-Es que eres muy… atrevida- dije pausando por sentir como mordía ahora mi pezón.

-Lo dice quien me comió las tetas sin compasión- dijo Hermione continuando con lentitud.

Parecía que quería hacer lo mismo que yo, por que besaba, chupaba y lamia todo lo que se le interponía entre mi pecho y mis labios. Cuando llego me beso de tal forma que incluso yo me sorprendía, parecía querer comerme de verdad. Paso su pierna para estar a horcajadas y dejo caer su lindo trasero en mi torso, me miro un segundo antes de sonreír con amor. Me alce un poco para conseguir sus labios, ella se agacho y logramos hacerlo, pasamos nuestras lenguas por los labios del otro, jugando peleando e incluso dejando que lleváramos un control limitado sobre el otro.

Estaba seguro que en ese punto ya no había retorno, por lo cual me anime a bajar mi mano por su vientre, hasta tocar la tela de sus bragitas, alce la tela e introduje mi mano. Estaba húmeda, caliente y suave. Sentía como ella se removió cuando mis dedos llegaron a su bello púbico, el cual no era mucho pero si risado y suave al tacto.

-Lo lamento no pense que...- intento escudarse algo avergonzada, seguro por algo que su mente pensaba. Sin embargo mi mano continuo hasta llegar a la feminidad de Hermione-¡MMmmmm! ¡Harrryyyy! ¡Ahhhha!-

Supongo que Hermione también pensaba que ella deba de hacerme sentir todas esas sensaciones que le estaba creando. Por que bajo su mano, y con suavidad apretó mi miembro. Su mano suave, la presión ejercida en mi tronco y mi prepucio moviéndose un poco hizo que se endureciera mas. Un segundo nos vimos a los ojos, yo preguntándome ¿Podre mover mano sin hacerle daño?, pero no fue necesario decirlo. Hermione asintió mordiéndose los labios. Entonces moví mi mano por algo suavecito y que estaba mojado.

-¡Dios!- dijo Hermione jadeando y bajando su cabeza hasta estar su frente con la mía- ¡No pares… no pares!-

Ella comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza, mientras yo pasaba la mano de arriba a abajo, notando como suspiraba con mayor rapidez y su boca mas abierta, incluso dando gemidos profundos. Como respuesta ella movió mi verga de la misma forma, de arriba a abajo, bajando el prepucio y dejando que mi glande rosara con su vientre. Se sentia increíblemente genial, entonces no pude evitar moverme mas rápido.

-Hermi… ¡ohhh!-dije mientras ella apuraba el paso poco a poco, mientras yo ya estaba a máxima velocidad.-Me gusta mucho, continua, esa caricia… ¡ohhh!...-

-¡Ahhh!... diosss... ¡Me vas a volver locaaaa!... ufff... ¡que ricooo!... me tienes como hechizadaaa…¡Amooor!- gemia Hermione mirándome a los ojos.

Acariciaba sus plieges, y de ves en cuando subía para pasar mi mano por sus pelitos que estaban ya saliendo por su bragita. Notaba su vagina tan mojada que incluso hacia un ligero chapoteo cuando movía con mucha fuerza. Mis dedos ya estaban empapados, la cantidad de flujo me encantaba por que me decía que no la lastimaría o no tanto. Los olores en la habitación eran tan combinados y variados que me mareaba de puro placer, era como si el mundo fuera solo ese lugar.

La besaba, le acariciaba el pecho y de vez en cuando gruñía por sentir como me mordía la lengua o el labio al sentirse bien.

Nos estuvimos mirándonos un rato, mi pene estaba como un mástil en su mano mientras lo movía en un movimiento ascendente y descendente, sin detenerse. Y sus pechos en punta, con una de mis manos pasando por uno de ellos, mientras el otro estaba moviendo su clítoris y apretándolo por primera vez.

-¡MMMM!- Gimió Hermione mordiéndose los labios, dando ligeros movimientos de pelvis, pareció tener un estremecimiento algo fuerte y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

Dejo de moverse un momento. Pero su mano se movía por pura memoria muscular, por que continuo, haciendo que buscara su boca abierta, metí de lleno mi lengua y enrolle la mía con la de ella. Nos acariciándonos, recorría cada uno el cuerpo del otro con lentitud, amor y sintiendo como incluso como estábamos ardiendo. Los dos notábamos nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nuestra sensación en la piel y el tacto, más elevado.

Estábamos disfrutando como nunca del otro, de nuestras miradas, de la pasión que estábamos destilando por cada toque que extendíamos hasta saciarnos.

-Recuéstate boca arriba por favor.- dijo Hermione al recuperar un poco el control de su cuerpo.

-Estoy recostado- dije con una sonrisa.

Rojo los ojos, puso las manos en mis hombros y me dejo acostado en totalidad. Dejándome pendiente por saber que quería hacer. Sentí ambas manos de Hermione tomando mi miembro, movió un minuto de arriba a bajo como si lo puliera, luego sentí algo único y sensacional, algo que nunca creí sentir. Besaba mi glande. La mire tomando una almohada y colocándola debajo de mi cabeza. Ahí estaba Hermione con una cara picara, dando besitos, dejando que poco a poco se acostumbrara a mi pene y de vez encuando dejando salir su lengua, dando ligeros lengüetazos.

-Hermmiiioneee- solté al sentir su lengua suave, viscosa y caliente sobre la piel sensible de mi glande.- No creii que… ¡Increible!-

Con sus manos abrió mis piernas y dejo que su cabeza en medio, dándome una masturbada como nunca antes. Tardo un poco pero logre mirar cuando ella se decidió al fin, abrió su boca y dejo que mi miembro entrara de lleno en su pequeña boca. Era alucinante, desde verla desnuda, con esa mirada decidida y comiendo mi pene. Aunque no logro meterlo por completo. La saco, rasguñandome con su dientes, ella jadeando y dando una ligera tos.

-Lo siento- dijo al ver mi expresión de dolor- Lo intentare otra vez-

-¿Segura?-pregunte asombrado por lo que podía hacer Hermione por mi.

Contesto al lamer mis testículos, luego subiendo su lengua con lentitud por mi largura y dejando su boca en mi grande. Sentí su lengua lamiendo el frenillo, también como paso en giros varias veces. Luego puso la lengua en "u" alrededor de mi tronco y bajo con lentitud por mi miembro. Me retorcí, tome su cabeza y empuje un poco, sintiendo como con mi punta tocaba su garganta e incluso como se tallaba con su garganta. Era una sensación increíble. Solté un poco al ver como tenia los ojos llorosos, subió rápido y antes de sacarla del todo volvió a meterla. Succionaba. Su boca me succionaba sin compasión. Sus labios suaves alrededor del tallo me hicieron ver el techo, disfrutando como nunca antes, mientras levantaba mi pelvis para llegar mas adentro, aunque el control lo tenia Hermione.

Jugaba conmigo o mas bien mi pene, subiéndolo y bajándolo, a la vez que le pasaba la lengua a lo largo de el, dándole besos y acariciándolo con lentitud, otros momentos se lo metía en la boca y lo chupaba, o jugaba con su lengua en mi glande, la verdad que cada vez lo hacía mejor, ya llevaba un tiempo haciéndolo y se notaba que se fijaba en cada una de mis expresiones. Mejoraba a pasos agigantados. A veces me hacia daño con los dientes, y no lograba tragársela tanto pero no me quejaba. Era fabuloso el ver como se esforzaba así por mi.

-Geniiiiiial- gruñi al sentir como por segunda vez llegaba a su garganta -... Hermione... ¡Eso! … ¡Se siente genial!...-

La mire como sonrio por su comisura.

-¡Puedes correrte si quieres!- dijo Hermione sacándose mi pene con un "Pop" húmedo.

Eso era lo raro. Muchas veces antes del accidente, podía masturbarme y correrme a los veinte o treinta minutos. Ahora sentía mucho mas que antes, pero aquella sensación de quererme correr no llegaba.

Hermione volvió a bajar su cabecita, para tragársela entera, mientras retorcía la lengua alrededor de mi tronco. La saco de nuevo, hasta ponerse en el glande a pasarle la lengua con un instinto hacertado, me estaba dando un placer enorme. Pero seguía lejos de correrme.

-¿No te ha gustado amor?- Me pregunto a los pocos minutos con una carita preciosa, colorada de los sofocos de tan magnifico trabajo y una mirada triste, como si no le hubiera gritado.

-Cielo, hoy te has portado como una reina. Es la primera vez recibiendo una mamada, me ha encantado, pero no se por que no he llegado a correrme- dije mientras me alzaba.- Pero me has dejado mas que feliz-

Ella sonrío de oreja a oreja, contenta por lo que había dicho. Estaba por ir de nuevo por mi miembro, cuando la tome de la cinture, la gire sobre mi cuerpo y la deje acostada conmigo encima. Me miro.

-Es tu turno de disfrutar. Me encantara comerte toda cielo- dije besando su frente, luego su ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas y al llegar a su boca me tarde un tiempo.

Continuo con su cuello, esta vez lamiendo y chupando, pase por sus hombros, su brazo, su antebrazo, su palma al llegar a su dedos los lamí sin reparos. Después de todo en poco me la comería completa. Al terminar comencé a bajar de igual forma, pero esta vez por la parte interna, hasta que llegue a su axila.

\- No Harry, ahí no- dijo Hermione demasiado tarde.

Pase mi lengua por su piel, sabia un poco amargo pero nada mas. En esa seccion esperaba encontrar algo mas que solo piel, pero parecía que Hermione cuidaba muy bien de ella por que tenia el mismo tono que su medas cutis, y no tenia ni un solo vello. Gimió, no supe si de gozo o por la vergüenza, pero lo volví ha hacer. Continué por el otro brazo repitiendo todo. Llegue a su torso donde esta vez no me dedique a sus pechos si no a todo lo que mi lengua pudiera marcar, desde su escote, hasta su ombligo lamí y bese. Cuando llegue a su vientre bese. La gire con suavidad, para besar su espalda, su columna su cintura y sus caderas, de verdad que la estaba marcando como mía con cada movimiento y ella lo sabia. Al llegar a sus glúteos no frene continué besando, chupando y por supuesto tocándolos.

-¡hhhaaa!- solto con las manos aferradas a una almohada y girando su mirada para ver que hacia.

Pero yo estaba inmerso en lamer cada parte de ella, pasando por una pierna luego su muslo, su piernas y su pie. Donde bese la planta y lamí sus dedos.

-¡AHI NO!- Repitio Hermione como si eso fuera a pararme. La bestia que existía dentro de mi quería sentirla toda, hacerla mía y era imparable.- Harryyy….¡ohh!...¡Dios!-

La gire nuevamente, tenia una mirada no solo llorosa si no también roja y de disfrutar en grande. Lamí sus dedos mientras me veía directo, sus ojos no paraban de ver como movía mi lengua en su empeine y luego por su pierna, hasta sus muslos donde poco a poco llegue a su cadera de nuevo. Tenia las piernas justas apretadas, sus brazos alrededor de una almohada mientras la sostenía sobre su pecho, su cabello desordenado por todos lados, algunos mechones pegados a su frente sudorosa y su mirada ansiosa me hizo llevar mis manos a su ultima prenda. Tire de sus brazas, ella no opuso resistencia cuando levante sus piernas y las separe un poco, al finalizar las deje a un lado.

Pude ver su expendido cuerpo, como ya brillaba por el sudor, incluso como temblaba ligeramente. Tenia las piernas juntas aun y ahora una mano tapaba su feminidad. Se me hizo agua la boca. Fui directo a su entrepierna. Mire como estaba recia por dejarme ver e incluso apretaba mas las piernas.

Recordé como Ron (antes de todo esto) me monstruo algunas fotos mágicas con famosas hechiceras que hacían porno, en todas ellas parecían que les encantaba abrir las piernas y dejar que les hicieran de todo. Ahora que veía al pasado, sabia que aquellas mujeres nunca me atrajeron e incluso le di por su lado a Ron. Sin embargo Hermione siempre me enloqueció, algo era seguro, el dragón dentro de mi sabia que quería.

Bese su mano, una, dos, tres veces. Y ella quito su mano. Con sumo cuidado abrí sus piernas, vi en su mirada que entendía lo que le iba a hacer. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en su cara, pues estaba segura de lo que hacíamos, imaginaba el gusto que le iba a dar, y ya lo saboreaba con solo oler su feminidad.

Meti mi cara entre sus piernas, y comencé a a acariciarle el monte de venus, bajando poco a poco hasta comenzar a tocar sus labios, pasando por un lado del clítoris sin tocarlo, pero muy cerca de el.

-¡Ahh!... ¡me gusta como me acaricias amor!- Susurro Hermione arqueando un poco su pelvis.

Fui tocando sus labios vaginales, pasándole los dedos por sus bordes, y volviéndolos a subir hacía la parte superior, cerca del clítoris.

-¡Ya Harry! ¡Por favor!- dijo Hermione jadeando.

Le puse un dedo en su abertura(sacando un respingo, seguido de dos gemidos sensuales) y poco a poco lo fui introduciendo, de adenso salio un ligero liquido, y al retirar mi dedo estaba lleno de flujo. Mire por un segundo antes de metérmelo a la boca. Era como la cerveza de mantequilla. Tenia un olor fuerte, un sabor un poco extraño, pero te hacia querer mas y mas, hasta estar borracho.

-¡Por favor!- dijo Hermione soltando la almohada que volo al lotro de la habitacion, tomo mi nuca y la llevo a entre sus piernas.

Puse mis labios en su puerta sacando la lengua, y acariciándole con ella el comienzo de su vagina.

-¡Harrrrryyy!... siiii... sigueeee... diossss... es increible...-gimio Hermione impulsándome a mas.

Lamia su entrada con mucho cuidado, quitando todo el anterior flujo y dejando que fuera remplazado por mi saliva. Cada vez que besaba y chupaba, Hermione realizaba mas presión intentando que fuera mas adentro. Seguía lamiendo con devoción, pues para mi era lo mas importante en ese momento, salia mucho flujo y no deseaba dejar que nada se perdiera de ser saboreado por mi, era una cantidad bastante buena para llenar un vaso y beberme lo. Pero lamerlo poco a poco directo de Hermione era un deleite sin igual. Mis labios abrieron sus labios vaginales y ella alzo mucho mas, hasta que mi lengua llego a su vulva, donde dedique a dar lenguetasos rapudos, agarre con mis labios su clitoris, apreté y tire de el.

-Ahhh... ahhh... diosss... mioooo... siiii… me vengo... no aguanto massss…!-Grito Hermione como posesa, pegando mas mi cara que tenia la nariz en su monte de venus y mi lengua en sus labios vaginales. Por puro instinto alce un poco y lamí desde su ano hasta su clítoris.

Salto entre convulsiones, gemidos, arqueo su cuerpo y apretando mi cabeza contra su entrepierna, viniéndose en un orgasmo largo y fuerte, echando todavía más flujo. Me di cuenta a tiempo para abrir al boca y dejar que todo ello entrara por completo. Soltó mi cabeza, dejo caer sus manos la cama entre jadeos y gemidos, e incluso seguía convulsionando levemente. Seguí chupándole su gruta, de la cual salía cada vez más flujo, parecía un caudal de satisfacción, tanto para Hermione como para mis sentidos. Al dejar de salir mas flujo. Levante la cabeza para mirarla, me gusto contemplar que ella tenia un seguro orgasmo, la cara de felicidad que ponía, y la lujuria en sus ojos.

Ella al verme se rió.

\- Menudo baño te he dado en la cara- dijo con una voz algo rara.- Estas todo brilloso, y se ve viscosa tu cara-

-Eso significa que hice algo bien- dije alzando mi mano, limpiando las partes en que mas tenia y me las metí de lleno. Mirando como ella lucia impresionada. Se mordico los labios.

-Ven, te limpio- dijo Hermione alzando la mano.

Antes de saber si lo aria con alguna cosa, ella se levanto, me tomo el rostro y lamió toda mi boca y sus alrededores. La abrace sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba muy sudado y caliente. Del orgasmo que había tenido aun temblaba. Me abrazo y dijo a mi pido- Te amo tanto que incluso estoy dispuesta a hacer de todo. No me canso de pensar que tu me enseñaras todas la sensaciones que puede tener mi cuerpo y me vuelve loca saber que yo provocare muchas en el tuyo. En estos momentos soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y espero que encontremos a las demás para ser doce veces mas feliz-

La tome de la barbilla para detener su limpieza con la lengua.

-Esto solo empieza amor- dije besándola por un rato, con mucho cariño y pasión.- Te amo-

-Yo también te amo mucho, como no te puedes imaginar. Pero quiero en estos momentos, que me hagas tu dragona, y yo a ti mi alfa. Quiero sentirte dentro de mi, y que me hagas el amor, deseo que me poseas, que me quites la virginidad.- dijo Hermione con una pequeña mueca de pena.

-Yo también lo deseo mucho cielo, sabes que para mi eres y seras siempre mi reina, y la mujer que más quiero en la tierra- dije besando sus mejilla, para acabar en sus labios- Tu seras la dragona alfa-

La acote con cuidado, con sus piernas alrededor de mi torso y nuestras bocas conectadas por mas que nuestras lenguas y nuestros labios.

-¡Harry... penétrame yaaa... lo estoy deseando!- gemía Hermione cada vez que le dejaba decir algo.

Entendía que debía estar muy lubricada para poderla penetras, como ella queria, y lo estaba. Solo que me daba algo de miedo lastimarla, pensar en que le hiciera algún daño me hacia titubear por segundos. Comenzaría despacio, viendo su rostro y deteniéndome en caso de ver dolor o incomodidad en ella. Abrió las piernas, y ella misma coloco mi pene en medio de ella, veía su rostro decidido, también su mirada dulce e incluso como me indicaba que estaba bien hacer todo lo que yo quisiera. Baje mi vista un segundo para ver su vulva chorreando de sus flujos, rosadita, hermosa con mi miembro listo para entrar por primera vez en ella.

No fue necesario ninguna palabra, pase el grande por sus labios un par de veces para impregnarme de sus flujo vaginal y de paso a ponernos mas cómodos. Serbia como juego previo también, pues parecía que ya lo estábamos haciendo, sin embargo aun faltaba el evento principal. cada vez era mayor la excitación. Ella suspiraba, gemía, tenía su cara colorada del calor que estaba pasando, del fuego que sentíamos correr por donde nuestra piel se tocaba. Sus ojos abiertos me miraron y me suplicaron que entrara en ella.

Tenia el glande rojo e hinchado desde hacia mucho, pero en ese momento era cuando mas lo vi de esa forma, no había sentido tanto deseo, excitación, lujuria, ... todo al mismo tiempo, de tenerlo dentro de Hermione, de sentirla por cada aspecto.

Empecé a empujar e introducirle mi pene por su vagina. Estaba muy cerrada, sentimos cuando abrí sus labios, me costaba entrar en ella sin recurrir a mi fuerza bruta, pero poco a poco sentía cada pliegue de Hermione ceder. Despacio, sentía cada centímetro, como rosaba con la piel de Hermione y abriendo su vagina, menos mal que estaba bien lubricada, la humedad ayudaba para no hacerle daño con el tamaño que tenia. Disfrutaba de sentir mi piel tirar para atrás, su estreches presionaba mi pene de tal forma que era delicioso, e incluso su propio cuerpo comenzó a succionar me con lentitud.

-¡Ohhh!... ¡Es estrechooo!...- le dije, a la vez que gemía.

-¿¡Qué esperabas!? -dijo entre enojada y enloquecida por la satisfaccion-¡Era virgen!-

Lo tenía muy apretado tanto que sentía los latidos de mi sangre retumbar en sus paredes vaginales.

Al final logre que entrara un poco de mi tronco, nuestros cuerpos estaban empezando a sudar. Seguí penetrándola un poco mas fuerte, hasta llegar a su barrera (himen), tocando con nada de sutileza. Ella contrajo su cara, al notar mi llegada y el tirón al chocar. Frene al verla sacar unas lagrimas.

-Lo siento yo...- no pude ni terminar, alzo su pelvis y de golpe se movió hacía delante ella misma y rompió su himen de un solo tirón.

-¡PUTA MADRE!-grito Hermione con un poco de enojo.- ¡DUELE, PERO MEJOR PASAR RÁPIDO POR ESTO!-

Recordé lo anterior dicho por ella, lleve mi boca a su marca del cuello comenzando a lamer y besar. Un solo minuto después ella acariciaba mi cabeza, pues lucia como un niño asustado queriendo remendar mi error.

-Esta bien- dijo Hermione con una leve risa al sentir que continuaba consolándola al lamer su marca- Espera ahora a que me haga a ella, y se dilate mi vagina un poco más-

-Te hice daño- dije después con voz baja- No quería dañarte-

-He dicho que esta bien- dijo Hermione alzando mi cabeza, pero negaba como loco. Ella confiaba en mi y había fallado. Llevo su boca a mi cuello y mordió nuevamente mi marca. Sentí un leve dolor al reabrirse- Ahora estamos a mano-susurro lamiendo las gotas que salían.

Estuvimos un pequeño rato con ella besándome, puesta en el mismo sitio, notaba el calor de su vagina, veía flujo salir por debajo de mi pene, y mojándose la cama, también comenzó a salir un poco de sangre, pero era de esperar.

-Tengo la vagina y los labios muy sensibles. Noto cualquier cosa que hagas, como lo de la sangre, pero no importa, no me duele. Bueno.. un poco pero bésame con pasión para que se pase. Quiero estar más receptiva, para sentirte hasta cuando llegues al fondo de mi.- dijo con coqueteo Hermione, lucia como si no hubiera recién no hubiera roto algo dentro de ella.

Nos pusimos a besarnos de nuevo, con una intensa pasión, quería que supiera que la quería mucho, y estaba prendado de ella. Nuestros labios se comían uno a otro, chupábamos y jugábamos con nuestras lenguas, me gustaba mucho besarla, además del placer y los sabores que sentía.

-Continua- susurro en algún punto.

Con mi instinto controlado bajo el no querer lastimarla, continué con lentitud, controlando la penetración en una contaste pero lenta. Cada segundo estaba mas adentro, sentía todo se vagina tan mojada, caliente y suave, con cada avance llegaban nuevas sensaciones placenteras. Notaba como aunque pasaba el tiempo las paredes me seguían teniendo atrapado y apretando como si no abriera la pequeña cavidad de Hermione. Sentía dolor en el prepucio, como el frenillo rosaba con las paredes e incluso en el grande no podía estar mas caliente, sin embargo todo eso me daba placer. Hermione estaba igual, su vagina estaba tan caliente, esos movimientos que hacía cuando el la penetraba más, casi como si quisiera tenerlo todo sin importarle nada.

-... que caliente tienes la vagina- dije mientras ella abría los ojos al escuchar mi voz.

-… no el que tiene su pene caliente eres tu- dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

Supe de inmediato cuando llegue al final de su vagina, algo mas duro que su himen, y también el que ella gimiera mas de placer. Mire como estábamos al fin unidos, y a la perfección, mis testículos golpeaban su ano y glúteos, mientras ella tenia las piernas abiertas tocando las mías. Era perfecto. Nos paramos una vez mas, un momento mientras la acariciaba y besaba, sus pechos los tenía firmes, sus pezones parecían mas duros que antes, que salían para que mis dedos jugaran con ellos, entre caricias.

Hermione, se movía debajo, sentía cada vez más placer, nunca había pensando que fuera a tener esas sensaciones, esos placeres, me subían por todo el cuerpo, y ella levantaba su pelvis para que le entrara mas, aunque solo fueran un centímetro lo que faltaba. La penetración era más agradable, la lubricación era cada vez mayor, nuestros cuerpos se movían con mejor ritmo. Todavía no la sacaba y volvía a penetrar, pero con el movimiento de cadera de Hermione era suficiente.

-Siiiiii... ufff... que ricooo... massss...-decía levantando su pelvis, y arqueando su cuerpo. - Puedes ya soltar tu control…. Solo… hazlo como quieras...-

Entonces, mi instinto fue liberado. Tome la cadera de Hermione, calve mi boca en su pezón y arque mi espalda. Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, mi cadera se retiro casi por completo, dejando que solo el glande quedar adentro y luego entre sin compasión.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Si… siiiii… o continua!- gimió Hermione aferrando sus manos a mi espalda.

Con la mano libre que tenia, y mientras entraba y salía de ella, le iba acariciando el clítoris, que estaba muy grande, hinchado, muy sensible a las caricias, dando convulsiones de su cuerpo, no podía parar y quería cada vez más.

-¡Siiiiii... Harrrryyy... dameee... massss... siiiii.!-gemía desesperada, sentía una oleada dentro de ella, un placer increíble le estaba produciendo, era asombroso la descarga que le produjo en su cuerpo, levanto su pelvis muy alto, notando y sintiendo como mi pene le daba en el fondo, dándole esas sacudidas tan terribles de placer.

Apretada su vagina y sentía mejor el pene, como entraba y salía casi con ya lubricación extra. Veía y sentía como Hermione me levantaba por ella misma clavándose mi pene en su interior, apretando su vagina sobre mi miembro. Cerro sus piernas en mi espalda, haciendo que entrara más en ella, que chocara en su fondo mas y mas, me apretaba con una fuerza increíble. Yo le acariciaba su pecho, su clítoris, dándole besos como un loco, aunque a veces sentía como ella me mordía el hombro o el cuello, me arañaba la espalda, pero yo seguía envistiendo con algo de rudeza dentro de ella, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, parecía que me iba la vida en ello. Dejaría todo lo que podía en entregarla a Hermione el mayor placer de su vida. Tanto que se volvería adicta a mi, como yo ya lo era a ella.

Los dos suspirábamos, chillábamos, y nos apretábamos cada vez más, queríamos unir nuestros cuerpos, como si fuera uno solo.

-¡Harry me voy a correrrrr... diossss... siiii…!- Grito Hermione abriendo su boca, arqueando el cuello y subiendo su cuerpo mas.

-¡Hermione... Estoy a punto... eres deliciosa... apriétame con tu vagina, estrujarla adentroooo…!- dije sin contenerme, pues era cierto estaba a punto de eyacular y quería hacerlo dentro de ella.

Los dos estábamos sudando, yo sobre de su cuerpo, ella sobre la cama que seguro ya estaba manchada de no solo sudor, de su flujo vaginal de mi pre semen, saliva y la sangre de Hermione. La sensación de gozo fue como nunca había soñado. Palpitaba nuestros cuerpos al mismo tiempo, su corazón retumbaba en mi cuerpo y el mio en el suyo, su boca compartía todo con la moa, mientras que ella se aferraba a mi con desesperación, yo le apretaba los glúteos al querer sentirla mas cerca de mi. Estaba desbocado como un caballo, a todo galope. Con el sonido de mi pelvis chocando contra el de Hermione, el chapoteo que salia de nuestros genitales y los gemidos que inundaban la habitación. Sentí como llego al orgasmo, convulsiono con fuerza en mis brazos, moviendo las piernas con rapidez y apretando con mas fuerza que nunca. Mis movimientos de penetración continuaron con lo máximo podía, casi dejando solo que la punta de mi glande tocara su entrada y luego penetrándola al completo.

-Connntinua...vamooooos…. si…. rico…. es ….genial… ¡HAAAARRYYY!- Grito Hermione continuando con sus convulsiones de orgasmos, una de tras de otra.

El sudor bajaba por todos lados de nuestro cuerpo. Hermione clavo tanto sus uñas en mi espalda y las movió con tanta fuerza que seguro terminaría mas rasguñado que nunca, sin embargo me sentía complacido. Nos besamos como fieras luchando, sintiendo el placer de cada uno, llenando de lujuria al otro ese momento.

-Coorrete en mi- dijo Hermione al ver que yo no estaba frenando, es mas aumentaba mis embestidas y ella seguía teniendo orgasmos.- adentro, adentro-

-¡Ohhhhh!…. Siiiii…. Lo haré dentro de ti-dije al sentir como llegaba mi turno.

Expulse todo lo que tenia guardado dentro de Hermione, le llene la vagina de semen, como nunca me había corrido antes, descargaba oleadas de chorros, parecía un geiser en plena erupción periódica.

-Siiii... cielooo... siento como me das las semillas de tu descendencia... como descargas en mí, llenando mi interiorrr...-dijo Hermione gimiendo apretando sus manos y mordiéndome de nuevo.

-uffff... diosss... que deliciosa eres- solté al sentir como me apretaba de nuevo.-

Nos quedamos enlazados los dos, sudorosos, pero con una sonrisa que nos llegaba de oreja a oreja. El gozo que teníamos en aquel momento, era muy grande, estábamos contentos y nos pusimos a besarnos, sintiendo la pasión y el amor que nos teníamos. Gire a Hermione para que quedara encima de mi, se acurruco en mi pecho, yo por mi parte tome la almohada restante y la coloque en mi cabeza. Luego tome sus manos, enlace mis dedos con los de ella, bese su frente sudorosa y con el cabello pegado.

-Te amo tanto- dije cerrando mis ojos por a completar mi primera unión.

Hermione enredo su pierna con la mía, me miro unos segundos, luego simplemente me beso con ternura.

-Ahora entiendo por que doce- dijo Hermione con voz cansada- Solo logre hacerte correr una vez. Mientras tu me has hecho correr cuatro veces y una de ellas fue multi orgasmica, no logre ni contar cuantas veces seguidas fueron-

Miro mi mano, sonrío al ver que el el circulo de mi palma, estaba la figura de una pequeña dragona y el numero cambio a once.

-¿Podemos repetir mañana en la mañana?-pregunte con una sonrisa enorme al pensar que tenia mucho tiempo a solas con Hermione.

-Cuando quieras amor- dijo besando mi pecho- Solo déjame dormir un rato-

* * *

_Aquí les dejo la lista de chicas que están adentro, aun puede modificarse con las de abajo o alguna que les interese(con el olor que quieran a que huela). De tal forma que déjenme su comentario y antes de que pase al cuarto capitulo ya estará los nombres, su olor y su numero en escala de quien sera mas relevante y quien menos._

_Hermione 1... Galletas de Chocolate_

_Luna 2... Vainilla_

_Daphne 3... Limon_

_Tonks 4... Pan recien echo_

_Pansy 5... Brisa marina_

_Alicia 6... Pasto podado_

_Katie 7... tierra mojada_

_Astoria 8... leña cortada._

_Gabriel 9... cafe molido_

_Lavender 10... naranja_

_Cho 11... Rollos de canela._

_Hannah 12... aire fresco de montaña_

_Fleur opcional_

_Romilda opcional_

_Angelina opcional_

_Hestia o Flora Carrow opcional._


	3. Alas doradas

Que tal pervertidos. He estado rondando varias formas de continuar la historia, demasiado chicas, mucha acción (sexo) y poco tiempo para escribir. ¿Quieren saber cómo continuare? Pues… yo también lo quisiera saber. Bien diré que no me frenare en la forma que escribo, sin callarme nada y decir cada palabra como es y también diré que intentare poner de todo, si algo no justa. Pues ni modos, ustedes se lo pierden. Así que vamos con la acción.

**Capítulo 3: Alas doradas  
**

Desperté de inmediato que sentí que el calor de Hermione se alejaba de mí, aunque algo lento, mientras más me enfriaba más despierto estaba, al principio creí que las sensaciones de la noche fueron solo uno de mis tantos sueños húmedos que tuve con Hermione antes. Luego la vi sentarse en la orilla de la cama, con la espada descubierta, el cabello cayéndole por los hombros, con sus glúteos hermosos y redondos a la altura de mis ojos. Lamí mis labios al recordar su sabor, no podía esperar para probarla de nuevo. Ella busco en el suelo y tomo sus bragas, se levantó con un poco de torpeza para ponérsela. Alzo una pierna para ponérsela, dejándome una vista perfecta de sus hermosas nalgas, también de su vagina y provocando de inmediato me excitara. Al pasar la otra pierna me dejo ver mucho más al inclinarse para lograr subírselas hasta cubrirse. Ya estaba a punto de saltarle encima y volverla a acostar cuando termino dejándome ver sus glúteos torneados por la tela roja.

Intento girar, pero la sostuve de la cadera y la acerque a mi cuerpo, bese su cuello y baje mis manos hasta su entrepierna. Olía tan delicioso que no podía parar de querer estar pegado a ella.

-¡Buenos… Ahhh…días!-dijo Hermione gimiendo al sentir mis dedos entre sus pliegues vaginales.-Para… necesito una ducha y…-

-No es necesario- dije oliendo cuello- Para mí estas más que apetecible-

-Basta- dijo Hermione intentando frenarme, pero tal vez no quería, de verdad, que parara porque incluso hizo que metiera más mis manos.- ¿No quieres que tome un baño antes?-

-Para que- gruñí pasando mis manos por todo su cuerpo y dejando mi mano izquierda en uno de sus senos y la derecha aun dentro de su ropa interior.- en unos minutos sudaremos mucho-

No dijo nada más, me senté en la orilla de la cama y la jale hasta que se posó sobre mis piernas, con mi pene golpeando su piel y mi calor en su espalda. Me deleitaba besando su hombro, lamiendo su piel e incluso mirando como ella abría la boca cada que gemía por mis dedos moviendo su pezón y su clítoris. Estaba seguro que ella también deseaba tenerme de nuevo entre sus piernas. Pero antes la haría mojarse todo lo que pudiera.

-Deja de jugar conmigo- se quejó Hermione la segunda vez que mis dedos dejaron moverse- Me estas volviendo loca-

-¿Quieres que te haga el amor?-susurre en su oído.

-Aquí no… aaaah… en el baño… - gimió cuando uno de mis dedos entro dentro de su cavidad-… en el baño…aaahh dios mío… ¿Acaso no querías bañarte conmigo?-

Palabras mágicas, La tome de la cintura la gire y la vi a los ojos.

-¿Enserio me dejar entrar…-

Me beso de una forma que incluso sentí que estaba desesperada por el contacto con migo, su lengua jugando ferozmente con la mía; sus labios calientes, suaves y húmedos contra los míos y moviendo al boca de una forma que no lograba concentrarme en nada mas que no fuera la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos. Paso una pierna de cada lado, y aferro sus rodillas en mi cadera restregándose contra mí como si el rose contra mi piel le fuera una necesidad. La tome por detrás su cadera, me alce sin pensarlo y fui con ella al baño. Me encantaba que a pesar de todo el movimiento que tuvimos en ningún momento me dejo de besar.

Mire su rostro, angelical pero quería más, más de lo de anoche y yo deseaba más de ella.

Casi al entrar fui a la ducha, accione el agua tibia y comenzó a caer por nuestros cuerpos, mojando la ropa interior de Hermione y a nosotros mismos. La deje resbalarse hasta que la entrepierna de Hermione estaba sobre mi endurecido miembro, palpitaba y ambos sonreíamos, aun continuando jugando con la boca del otro. Nos separamos un momento para vernos. Su cabello mojado y rizado caía por delante cubriendo sus pechos y con la piel brillante por el agua.

Entonces mi mano fue a su rostro y lo tome con delicadeza. Solo quería un momento, que entendiera que ella era lo más importante para mí y que no era el su cuerpo lo que quería… bueno si lo quería, pero si ella me lo negaba estaba seguro que no la enfrentaría y aceptaría solo su amor.

-Me duelen las piernas- comento mientras movía sus manos por mi pecho- Aun no me acostumbro a ti, debes ir despacio otra vez amor, si no me dejaras sin poder caminar-

-Con tu cuerpo… no creo poder controlarme- dije mirándola, note algunos cambios, no muy notables porque en si seguía siendo la misma, pero era seguro que la afecte de igual forma que la poción me afecto a mí.

Su vientre aunque plano, no tenía esas líneas de ejercicio que ahora poseía, su pecho creció un poco y su aureola creció un poco, incluso sus facciones se volvieron un poco más maduras. Era una mujer completa. Curioso por el cambio, volví a llevar mi mano a su trasero y notar que era más grande, anteriormente mis manos podían sujetarlas con firmeza, ahora sentía como no las cubría por completo.

-Okey, entonces no te contegas…ahhhaaa- dijo Hermione gimiendo al apretar cada glúteo.-…Por que gusta… aaaahh… tanto mi trasero-

-Como no gustarme, es tan suave y apetecible- dije sonriendo luego con mi mano moví la tela de su ropa interior totalmente empapada por el agua y coloque mi miembro sobre los labios vaginales de Hermione. Me moví restregándome contra ella varias veces, sintiendo sus labios pasar por mi glande y haciendo que ambos abriéramos la boca al sentir un gusto enorme. - Amo esto, te amo, me gusta tanto como me haces sentir-

-¿Entonces porque sigues jugando?- se quejó Hermione cerrando las piernas en mi trasero y con sus pies incitándome a penetrarla de una vez.- Adelante… vamos, ahhhhh, si continua… que gusto… un poco más rápido-

Decía mientras entraba en ella, primero lento, pero conforme ella gemía mas, se sentía capas de soltar mi control un poco. Pronto el agua que salía ya era caliente, aunque no más que nosotros que estábamos pegados y aferrados al cuerpo del otro de diversas formas. El vapor nos cubría, el sonido de agua cayendo escondía cada jadeo o gemido que dábamos y el chapoteo que hacia cada que mi vientre golpeaba el de Hermione era música para mis oídos. Y también el olor, ¿Cómo es que todo a mí alrededor olía a Hermione si corría el agua por su cuerpo y mojaba todo el lugar?

Di unos pasos y termine empujando a Hermione contra la pared del baño, cada una de mis embestidas hacían que el agua salpicara mucho más. Ella tomo mi rostro y lo llevo a su pecho, para que degustara alguno de los dos, mordí y complací sus pechos, obedeciendo mi instinto. Tomaba con mis dientes su pezón, mientras mi lengua jugueteaba con toda su aureola y de vez en cuando los chupaba. No me sorprendería si después de un tiempo comenzara a producir leche.

Dejábamos escapar, por ambas partes, jadeos y suspiros por el goce del estar haciendo el amor.

\- ahhhh... Siii... un poco más… Diosss... que genial... la sientooo palpitar...- decía ella entre susurros y murmullos en mi oído. Me conocía en ese periodo de tiempo juntos y sabía que esas palabras harían excitarme, en este caso sentí como mi miembro comenzó a endurecerse más. No pregunten, pero estoy seguro que algo tiene que ver esa cosa que entro en mí.

-Ohhh... que ardiente estas Mione- le dije entre suspiros, a la vez que parecía que quería clavarla a la pared, mis embestidas ya eran potentes y muy adentro.

Acaricie con una mano sus pechos, y con otra estaba evitando que cayéramos por lo resbaloso de ambos, pero ella era una diosa y sabia como tocarme para que ambos disfrutáramos a la par. Dándome caricias muy tiernas, con besitos por el cuello y orejas. Incluso atreviéndose a pasar sus unas por mi piel.

\- Siii... qué bien se siente... ahhhh... Diosss... que gozadaaa... –decía cada vez más excitada.

Levante la cabeza dejando su pecho para atacar su boca nuevamente, le comía la boca casi literalmente, y de vez en cuando mordía su lengua o labios y ella saltaba de gusto cada que su boca era invadida por mi lengua.

-Masss... dame masss... metela bien dentrooo... taládrameee... -gritaba cada que intentaba recuperar aire. Y supe que estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo. Entre más estaba cerca, más se desataba su lenguaje.

Los dos nos dedicamos con más fuerza, en la actividad de complacerla en darle más placer, y con más intensidad. Hasta que se aferró con las uñas a mi espalda y pego su cabeza a la pared, moviendo la cadera con un temblor y jadeando. Yo no estaba tan lejos de terminar, de tal forma que continúe provocando un segundo y tercer orgasmo seguidos en Hermione. Mi miro y apretó su vagina mucho más.

-No quieroooo… que frenes… hasta termines….aaaahhh… dios- dijo Hermione teniendo otro el cual fue incluso más violento que los otros. Sacudiéndose conmigo entre sus piernas. La bese y con dos embestidas más logre llegar al orgasmo igual que ella. Eyaculando totalmente adentro de ella. Nos quedamos besando unos momentos hasta que necesitamos aire.

Cerré la llave, el vapor que cubría todo no permitía ver mucho, pero no lo necesitábamos, solo vernos ella y yo. La cargue bien, camine un poco buscando la tina, encontrándola a la derecha y vacía, me senté en la orilla con ella aun aferrada a mí. Abrí la llave y dedique el tiempo en que se llenó en besar todo el torso de Hermione su cuello y alrededores, incluidos los brazos y manos. Pero aun no salía de ella, y tampoco parecía que mi pene fuera a regresar a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo es que aun tienes fuerza? Yo ya no puedo- jadeo Hermione dejando su cabeza en mi hombro y arqueando el cuerpo al sentir mis caricias en su espalda.

-No lo sé, pero siento que podría seguir toda la semana- dije besando y lamiendo el cuello de ella.

Algo era seguro no solo agua nos cabria, por el sabor de Hermione si había sudado. Se rio un poco, luego giro el rostro y con una cara tierna me dijo- Bésame-

Supe por el tono de sus ojos que no querían un beso lujurioso o apasionado, solo uno tranquilo, uno donde le demostrara de verdad lo que sentía. La bese con esos sentimientos, sin pensar que estábamos desnudos, conmigo dentro de ella y olvidando mis instintos salvajes. Al separarme sonrió como si supiera mi más grande secreto y solo se lo hubiera dicho a ella. Lo cual podría ser que era el amor de mi vida y que incluso daría todo por pasar su lado cada día.

Pronto el agua callo por el límite. Cerré la llave y con cuidado ayude a Hermione a levantarse, las piernas le temblaban y hacia una mueca de dolor cada que intentaba sostenerse sola. Me metí con el agua hasta el pecho y me apoye del todo, luego ella entro salpicando mucha más agua, estaba tan caliente que incluso desprendía un vapor denso. Pero por alguna razón nuestros cuerpos resistían tal intensidad. Hermione se apoyó sobre mi pecho y busco mis manos, entrelace los dedos con los de ella, sonrió y dejo caer la cabeza en mi hombro con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

Estábamos calmados, a gusto y disfrutando del momento, el agua hirviendo se sentía caliente para nosotros y nos relajó por completo. No pude evitar una sonrisa boba al ver que los pechos de Hermione sobresalían un poco de la superficie del agua. La verdad que me sentía en la gloria, sentía en mi pecho contra la espalda de Hermione y acariciando con mis dedos su piel, e incluso dejando sus manos en su vientre.

-¿Crees que ya estés embarazada?-pregunte con la idea en la mente y feliz si fuera de esa forma.

-No- contesto abriendo los ojos y luciendo un poco triste.- La opción es tan potente que solo esa gota puede evitar un embarazo por tres días, dos gotas una semana y tres un mes. Pero incluso he sabido de casos que deja estéril a quienes toman más de lo que deben-

-Quiero una familia contigo- dije un poco molesto por que me hiciera tomarla la noche anterior- Quiero un cachorro tuyo y mío, no la volveré a tomar, quiero…-

-Aun no podemos- dijo Hermione severa, me gruñir- Primero debes cumplir la mayoría de edad-

-¿Por qué?-pregunte moviendo el cabello, de Hermione, que flotaba sobre el agua para poder verla por completo.-Tengo mucho oro y estoy seguro que conseguiré un buen trabajo, puedo mantener a las doce y a mi niños-

-Pero necesitamos encontrarlas primero- dijo Hermione girando la cabeza y lamio mi cuello. Se removió para estar más cómoda y en el proceso haciendo que mi pene entre sus nalgas, pues ella estaba totalmente apoyada en mí, se había sentado encima de mis piernas, y abriendo las piernas un poco, como invitándome a seguir jugando con ella. Aunque tal vez era por el dolor que sentía. Y lo sabía por qué ahora, entienda cada movimiento de su cuerpo.- Además estoy seguro que podemos disfrutar de esto un tiempo antes de embarcarnos en formar una familia más grande ¿No?-

-Si lo pones así- dije entendiendo que entre más fuéramos, esos momentos serían más esporádicos o mucho más complicados de hacer-

Solté una de sus manos y acaricie sus muslos, entre un juego y también para aliviar el dolor que seguro tenia por nuestra intensa sesión de sexo en la noche y ahora. Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, y se concentraba en las sensaciones que sentía, al estar apoyada en mí. Yo la tenía abrazada, con mi mano libre para subir o bajar, según que parte de su cuerpo quisiera acariciar. Normalmente eran por una parte sus pechos, los cuales me tenían embobados, entre el hermoso tamaño que ya tenían, lo duros que estaban, y lo desarrollado de sus pezones. Me reí un poco.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, tan pícaramente? - Me dice girando un poco su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos y darme un beso en los labios.

-Hace mucho que debí confesarte mis sentimientos. Primero solo fue un sentimiento de protegerte, luego de me encelaba cada vez que estabas cerca de Ron o incluso de Neville, en tercero cuando viajemos por el tiempo, y me seguiste para rescatar a…Sirius…- me costó decirlo pero lo he chico, el nombre de mi padrino, aquel que murió por mi culpa, vi los ojos de Hermione apoyándome- Ahí supe que me gustaba. Pensé en decírtelo en el cuarto curso, primero fueron los Mortifagos que me impidieron decírtelo, crei que irían por ti si sabían que eras en lo que pensaba todos los días. Luego Viktor- lo dije gruñendo literalmente gruñía y mostraba mis afilados colmillos.

-No tienes por qué ponerte de ese modo, ahora estoy contigo. No importa mucho un par de besos ¿O sí?-

-Mientras solo fueran besos- dije con las uñas trasformadas en garras y rasguñando el costado de la bañera. Debía controlar mi parte salvaje.

-Bueno, de hecho una vez me llevo a un lugar solitario e intento que yo tuviera algo con él, pero no paso como sabes- dijo Hermione colocándose de lado y acariciando mi pecho. Vibraba el agua con el gruñido que salía de mi pecho y que resonaba en mi boca, no puedo asegurarlo pero parecía que a Hermione le gustaba verme encelado por ella-Puedes continuar- me beso para calmarme.

-Y idiotamente pensé que al final del torneo, si sobrevivía te diría todo lo que sentía y te pediría ser mi novia- dije recordando el cementerio y algún extraño olor llego a mi nariz, era como un cuerpo putrefacto encerrado en un enorme huevo podrido, tan pronto lo olí se fue-…pero no pude por saber que iría detrás de ti y no concebía la idea de que te ocuparan como rehén o te dañaran-

-Lo sé- dijo Hermione continuando con los besos, aun no me clamaba del todo.

-Intente olvidarte con Cho, y odie que me empujaras a otra chica-

-Yo también quería olvidarte, por eso lo hice-

-No lo logre y estoy feliz de eso- dijimos al mismo tiempo que se besaban.

-Y tuve que esperar a que una poción te cambiara para saber que sentías lo mismo que yo. Eres un idiota- dijo Hermione con los ojos un poco dolidos y frunciendo la nariz.

-Lo lamento, pero no era fuerte. Ahora me siento capaz de protegerte por completo- dije con caricias, besos, y mucho amor hacia Hermione.-Además no podría vivir sin tu nunca más-

Lleve mi mano a su pecho y apreté.

-¡Pervertido, eso es lo que eres!-dijo Hermione con una leve risa, y levantando su busto, para que yo jugara un poco. Con mi otra mano acaricie desde su pierna a su nalga y de regreso. Mientras la otra papretaba su pezón y lo estiraba con repeticiones-

-¿Qué haces?... Ahhh- dijo Hermione moviendo su mano casi inconscientemente y tomando mi miembro que seguía erecto- No importa que tanto los ordeñes o chupes, no saldrá de leche de ellos, o no hasta que me embarace…Ahhh… no seas tan brusco…me encanta que juegues con ellos… o dioooos… aaaasiii… de la forma que quieras pero suave –

-Voy a hacértelo de nuevo- dije al sentir como ella comenzaba a masturbarme. Y estaba seguro que mi miembro ya deseaba entrar en mi linda novia otra vez.

Con tanto movimiento el agua bajo hasta dejar mi glande fuera, estaba hinchado, rojo y palpitaba. Se giró un poco dejándome ver como sus pechos caían sobre mi torso, e impidiéndome seguir jugando. Aunque ella tenía una idea mejor, bajo asegurándose de que sus pechos tocaran todo mi torso hasta tener las piernas extendidas por la gran tina y con la cara muy cerca de mi pene. Deje los brazos sobre la bañera y me prepare para lo que aria.

-Ayer no pude- dijo Hermione determinada- Pero hoy no parare hasta que te complazca-

Tomo la base de mi miembro con una mano, y la otra acaricio mis testículos, y beso mi glande con una cara especialmente decidida y lujuriosa. Yo me deje llevar disfrutando de esos momentos. Sentía como sacaba la lengua para lamer, las rugosidades de su lengua me daban una descarga de placer cada que tocaba mi glande descubierto y sus labios me hacían querer que siempre tenerla entre mis piernas. Pronto ya tenía mi glande dentro de su boca y lamiendo todo a su alredor y la punta. Aferre la orilla de la tina por la sensación.

-oooh… es…continua… ahí… eso…me gusta… Ahhh dios que gusto- dije al sentir subir y bajar un poco su cabeza mojando un poco su cara.- ufff… mejoraste….ahhh… tu lengua se siente bien-

En sus ojos vi su felicidad de lo que decía y que estaba dispuesta a todo. Pronto se la saco de la boca tomo aire y se metió de lleno mi pene por completo, no pude evitar llevar la mano a su pelo que sobresalía y moverla. Pero me recordaba que necesitaba aire y de vez en cuando la soltaba para que saliera a respirar, mi sorpresa cuando ella no salía y continuaba. Salió varias veces y tomo aire para luego continuar. Tal vez fue la sensación de calor constante, la lengua de Hermione encontrando justo donde me hacía temblar o su mirada que me hizo casi llegar a correrme en menos de quince minutos.

Salió de nuevo y se lamio los labios mientras respiraba agitada.

-Me vendré pronto…- le indique antes de que volviera a su labor. La cual fueron otros segundos de intensa actividad la cual salpicaba agua por todos lados. Me sujete a la orilla con toda mi fuerza, para evitar tomarla de la nuca y ahogarla. – ooohhh… siii… ¡Ya llego!- grite para que me ollera debajo del agua y saliera.

Expulse varios chorros, en la boca de Hermione, ella la tenía muy adentro y estaba seguro que no lograría salirse a tiempo. Más se quedó quieta y dejo que me corriera en su boca. Cuando salió, vi como trago y luego llevo su mano a sus labios, limpiando su al redores y metiendo sus dedos dentro de su boca. Si la imagen de una chica con pecho grande, unas curvas de ensueño, el cabello cayéndole por la espalda y con la cara empapada y los dedos dentro de su boca no ponen a un hombre a mil por hora, estoy seguro que es homosexual.

Me levante y me coloque detrás de ella, empuje su espalda hasta que quedo con los pecho contra la orilla. Y bese su cuello luego su espalda y por ultimo sus glúteos antes de meterme de lleno en comerle su vagina vigorosamente.

-ahhh…Harry… esta postura…- dijo jadeando mientras yo lamia sus ambas sus puertas de arriba abajo e intentando penetrarla con mi lengua.

Al precio pensé que no le gustaría estar sosteniéndose de sus cuatro extremidades y con mi cara entre sus glúteos, pero pronto jadeaba y gemía. Levante una mano, la pase por su cadera y la metí por su pubis, hasta tocar su clítoris, moviendo y apretándola, mientras yo me deleitaba con el sabor de Hermione. Ella puso en marcha los grifos que llenaban la tina. Habíamos sacado casi toda. Estaba loco por hacerla sentir bien. Con mi lengua moviendo sus labios vaginales y de vez en cuando haciendo presión en su ano.

Pronto Hemione curvaba su espalda, y levantaba unos centímetros sus nalgas para mi degustación. Pronto la tina estaba casi completa, dejando que la mitad de mi cara sumergida y que el calor subiera por completo a su vagina.

-Diosss... qué bien se siente... sigue asíiiiiii... no paren... que estoy apunto...- gemía Hermione, tratando de coger aire, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era cada vez más agitada.- Siiiiiiii... me viengooooooo... ahhhh... me venieee... eran los gritos de dio subiendo y bajando su cadera, rosando su glúteos por mi cara. Mientras volvía a temblar como loca.

Me levante por completo viendo como Hermione, disfrutaba de sus ultimo orgasmo. Me acerque desde atrás, y como ya tenía muy lubricado mi miembro y ella también, me coloque a en su entrada. Giro la cabeza y recostada aun sobre la orilla me lanzo una mirada de que lo hiciera. Entre en ella por completo y salpicando algo de agua. Como podía ver su espalda y sus pechos presionados contra la orilla, tome su cadera y empecé a bombear con fuerza. Y pronto sentí como ella cruzaba la mano por sus piernas y acariciaba mi pene cada que entraba en ella. De verdad me volvería adicto.

\- Ufff... la tienes ya dura, sintiéndola como una estaca clavándose en mi interior, de forma diferente-dijo Hermione levantándose con sus manos y dejando que - Creo… que Ahhh… llegare…Siii… más rápido-

Yo por otra parte, comencé a acariciarla con mi mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha no la quitaba de sus pechos. Pasaba el tronco de mi miembro por sus labios, una y otra vez cada vez más rápido y fuerte. El agua ayudaba, haciendo que fuera más erótico y que se sintiera mejor por su temperatura. Le iba dando besitos en su espalda y cada que podía mordida en algunos lugares. Tenía de dos opciones, acoplarme al cuerpo de Hermione y llegar ella para besarla, lamer su cuello y hacer lo que quisiera con mi boca y manos mientras la penetraba con fuerza. O erguirme para verla desde lo alto, su espalda moverse con mi penetración, sus glúteos rebotando cada que golpeaban mi pelvis y piernas; además de que las tenía un poco separadas y veía a la perfección su otra entrada. Que pensaba ocupar, pero después.

-Siii... que rico, esta penetración es diferente, no sé cuál de las dos es mejor, pero quiero maaaas- gemía Hermione girando su cabeza hacía atrás, buscando el encuentro con mi vista. Me eche adelante para adelante, para cumplir con lo que me pedía. Clavándo todo mi pene dentro y besándola al mismo tiempo.

Comencé a besarle con mis dos manos en sus pechos intentando darle un poco más de placer. Me dedique a jugar con las dos chicas que estaban entre mis manos y que se movían cada que golpeaba desde atrás, ella trataba de mover su pelvis, haciendo que el movimiento no fuera solo de adelante a atrás, si no de arriba a abajo y estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo porque no duraría mucho tiempo Sus pechos se le notaban más duros, y lo pezones, parecían que iban a dolerle por lo erguidos que estaban.

Pronto se levantó Hermione, quedando de rodillas, aun fundidos en un beso y moviéndonos como animales salvajes. Se separó y me saco de dentro de ella.

-¿Qué...-

-No eres tú. Me estaba empezando a doler el ser golpeada contra la orilla- dijo recostándose y abriendo sus piernas, solo que esta vez un poco diferente, subiéndolas por mi torso y dándome una cara que no pude resistir. Me recosté sobre de ella, haciendo que sus piernas quedaran sobre mi hombres y la penetre para que ese momento continuara lo más rápido posible. Lo que queríamos ambos.

Valla que era flexible, ya que de alguna forma volvimos a lograrnos besar con pasión mientras continuábamos la faena. Pronto sostenía sus piernas mientras la penetraba con mucha rapidez. De vez en cuando pasaba mis manos por su pelvis y muslos, y metiéndose el pene hasta el fondo, con mucha fuerza, con nosotros ya calentando el agua restante. Sentía como daba en el fondo de ella, a la vez que volvía a sacarla de nuevo y luego continuaba intentando calmar nuestra lujuria. Haciendo un mete y saca, con mucha rapidez.

Comenzamos a sudar del ejercicio, aunque no lo veíamos, podía olerlo y saborearlo en cada parte de ella. Yo comencé a acariciarle los pechos, besar los pezones, y de vez en cuando tiraba de ellos, haciéndola chillar pero de gusto. Me besaba con ansia, como si me fuera a perderme, estaba muy excitada, y sus nuestros flujos podían ya ser diferenciados del agua que nos cabria.

Parar un momento, nos dijo Pino, dejarme salir, para poder acariciarla y que goce mejor con nuestras caricias.

Hermione suspiraba, decía exclamaciones: -Siii...esta también se siente bien... tenemos que probar muchas más… tenemos mucho por aprender… pero por ahora…deseo hasta la última gota de tu semen… dentro de mí.-

Se veía que estaba gozando mucho más que anoche, pues anteriormente como fue su primera vez seguramente sentía algo incomoda y con algo invadiéndola, ahora empezaba a acoplarse a mi miembro y disfrutar de todos mis movimientos. Y estaba deseoso de hacerla sentir mucho más, hasta conseguir como mínimo un multi orgasmo, como ya había comprobado que tenía. Yo estaba muy excitado también, con sus piernas en mis hombros, haciéndome gozar como un loco, con sus movimientos y caricias.

Mi instinto supo que tenía que llevar mi mano a su clítoris y con dos dedos abrí sus labios y el de en medio moví el pequeño bultito con fuerza y cada vez más rápido, haciéndola gozar cada y dar gritos.

-Diosss... que ricoooo... sige asíiiiiii... no pares... que estoy a punto...- decía Hermione, tratando de coger aire, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era cada vez más agitada, como descargas eléctricas sentía por todo su cuerpo, transmitiendo ese momento que le estaba llegando con tanta ansia.

-Siiiiiiii... se siente más fuerteeeeeeee... ahhhh...Que gustoooo...- eran los gritos de Hermione, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba, su vagina me la apretaba con fuerza, y curvaba todo su cuerpo queriendo penetrarse hasta el fondo, aunque tenía ya contracciones fuertes. Su orgasmo se intensifico con las caricias que les daba y que continuaba penetrándola, para que la sintiera muy bien dentro de ella, dándole en el sus útero donde casi podía sentir que entraría mi glande.

Yo notaba en mi pene, cada apretón de los músculos vaginales que convulsionaban como ella, parecía que me estaba ordeñando (como yo hice antes con ella, solo que a mí sí me salía leche) y así fue como hizo que explotara dentro de ella, con una fuerza sobre humana trataba de sobrepasar el límite de nuestros cuerpos y adentrarme del todo en Hermione, al mismo apretar con mis manos sus caderas hacía mí, para llegar al máximo en la penetración.

–ahhhh... me la puedo parar… me vengo… otra vez…- Expulse por lo menos durante unos dos minutos mi eyaculación, tanta que por el agua se veían cositas blancas flotando. Baje sus piernas de mis hombros, tome su torso y la abrace con las fuerzas que me quedaban, incluso no me importaba ahogarme al tener medio rostro adentro del agua.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados, nos besábamos y acariciábamos, al final me quede apoyado en la bañera, y Hermione en mí, los dos habíamos corrido el maratón, disfrutando mutuamente y estábamos un poco cansados. Acariciaba su cadera, y ella mi pierna, con ternura y amor e incluso bese varias veces su coronilla.

Una vez que nos relajamos un poco, y descansamos metidos en la bañera con nueva agua caliente, los músculos y nuestros cuerpos, recobraron fuerzas. Aunque no las piernas de Hermione, de verdad estaba adolorida y no lograba ni moverlas ya. La saque y convoque un banco para sentarla, luego con mucho esmero de dedique a limpiar su cuerpo, más que el mío. Lave su cabello, su cuerpo e incluso su vagina. Aunque me guio en todo el proceso, sobre todo al llegar a su intimidad que era delicada y más después de llevar casi cuatro o cinco horas con una actividad intensa que nunca antes tuvo. Estuve a punto de volver a hacer el amor cuando estaba en ello, pero el temblor en sus músculos me indico que antes debía dejarla recuperase del todo. Y eso significaba, abstenerme, lo cual no era nada fácil con mis instintos al límite.

Al enjuagarla me recre no solo la vista, si no el tacto, toque donde quise he hice que saltara más de una vez. Luego me dijo que ella haría lo mismo. Me deje bañar, pero ella me provocaba nuevamente acercándome sus pecho y pegándolos a mi piel, acariciando todo mi cuerpo e incluso besando partes que no debía, o no a menos que quisiera terminar acostada en el suelo y conmigo nuevamente encima. Claro que todo era equitativo y deje que me acariciara donde quisiera, pero parecía que su parte favorita también era mis glúteos.

-Perdón por los rasguños- dijo Hermione mientras limpiaba con cuidado mi espalda.

-No me duele- le asegure aun así ella se inclinó más y beso cada surco abierto que dejo.

Al salir le coloque una toalla encima y yo me fui al natural. No debí de hacerlo.

Cuando cruzábamos del baño a la habitación, nos quedamos pasmados y nos asustamos, por la culpa del vapor del baño y que no captara más que el olor de Hermione, no pude oler a McGonagall.

-¡Chicos les estábamos llamando para ver si podíamos reunirnos y…!- decía mientras giraba para vernos.

-¡No volteé!-dijo Hermione con fuerza y bajando la toalla un poco para cubrir mi desnudes aunque dejo un poco la suya al descubierto.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto girando. Como no, siempre haciendo lo contrario de lo que se pide. Salto y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, el color rojo fue inmediato en su rostro-¡CHICOS, ¿POR QUE ESTAN DESNUDOS?-

-Nos relajábamos- dije alzando los hombros no le veía lo malo.

-¿Re…ree…relajándose cómo?-pregunto McGonagall con un tono tembloroso.

-Solo tomábamos un baño- explico Hermione indicando que me apurara, cruce y nos metimos en la habitación- Espere en la sala, nos vestimos y salimos de inmediato-

-¡SI, CLARO!-

Al cerrar la puerta, deje a Hermione con un sonrojo sobresaliente y tapando sus ojos, claro que lo demás dejo descubierto dándome una vista hermosa. Dijo que tendríamos que tener más cuidado y no dejarnos llevar, que no éramos los únicos que podían entrar en la torre y un montón de coas más mientras la secaba y luego a mí, después la vestí (sobre todo su parte inferior, su pantalón, calcetas y tenis) con cuidado. Yo solo me coloque una playera y unos shorts.

La cargue nuevamente y bajamos. McGonagall nos esperaba sentada en el sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y la vista perdida. Al sentarnos frente a ella, nos miró con curiosidad, sobre todo porque llevaba a Hermione y ella lucia como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Ninguna de las dos piernas podía moverlas. Y más al sentarla sobre las mías y dejar mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Y qué pasa?-pregunte bostezando. Tenía algo de sueño después de tanto ejercicio.

-Quisiera preguntar sobre lo que pasaba haya arriba, claro qué no se si la respuesta es la que deseo- comenzó McGonagall, luego nos miró y sonrió un poco-¿Por qué no has contestado ninguna carta?-

-¿Cuáles cartas?-pregunto Hermione mirándome.

-Pues…- dije riéndome un poco- Huelen mal y no quiero abrir ninguna cosa que venga de Ron o cualquier otro que apeste-

-¿y qué has hecho con ella?-pregunto Hermione mirándome un poco enojada.

-Las queme- mencione mientras alzaba la mano, de la parte de arriba salieron volando un paquete de cartas- Estas son de Luna pero me ha dado flojera leerlas-

-No crees que deberías ver el contenido antes de quemarlas- dijo Hermione mirando la primera y sonrió.

-¿También captas el aroma? Huelen muy bien ¿Verdad?-susurre al oído de Hermione y sentí como se le erizo la piel.

No contesto, las abrió y las leyó.

-Pero por lo que vengo es porque solo quedan unos días para el partido de Quidditch y Gryffindor no ha entrenado nada- dijo McGonagall con la voz un diferente y con su olor poco inquieta.

-Tranquila profesora solo tengo que ir por la snitch y ya ¿No?, terminare con el partido instantáneamente- dije mirando como Hermione continuaba con las cartas.

-Pero el equipo… alguien intento que dejaras de ser el capitán- comento

-¿Ronald?-preguntaron los dos sin prestarle atención.

-Si y todos quedaron que si perdían este partido, el puesto de capitán pasaría a Alice y que te cambiaran como buscador-

-Tranquila profesora- dije mostrando mis filosos colmillos, y lamiendo mis labios, estaba seguro que si Ron se metía en mi camino lo destrozaría.-Al final de ese partido lo dejare con la boca cerrada-

-Eso espero- dijo McGonagall luego soltó un suspiro y su olor fue de nuevo al de un gato- Y hablando de finalizar algo…-

-¿Cómo van los exámenes de Harry?-pregunto Hermione levantando la vista y dejando las cartas a un lado- ¿Algún avance?-

-No, aún no saben cómo curarlo, pero tienen un avance- dijo McGonagall mirándonos- Se vuelve más fuerte entre más… parejas tenga-

-Entonces si solo estar cerca de mí puede derribar a Dumbledore, cambiar su estructura corporal, tener la fuerza de un semi gigante y crear llamaradas de la nada- menciono Hermione asombrada-¿Qué tan fuerte será con doce de nosotras?-

-Creo que mis instintos aumentaran, también mis sentidos y obtendré habilidades únicas- dije comenzando a dormirme, estar cerca del caliente cuerpo de Hermione y con ese aroma delicioso, me adormecía- e incluso poder comer cualquier material-

-¿Comer?-preguntó ambas.

Mi estómago rugió mucho.

-Me podría comer hasta un erumpent en estos momentos-dije levantando a Hermione y dirigiéndome a la cocina, dejando a las dos completamente desconcertada.

No les preste atención a las conversaciones de tenían o las preguntas que me hacían solo me dedique a llenar mi estómago. McGonagall se fue un tiempo después, nos recostamos en la cama y mientras Hermione me leía yo me dedicaba a desfrutar de la felicidad que me embargaba en ese momento. Por primera vez era realmente feliz, tenía a la mujer que amaba, mi poder era bastante e incrementaría y podía derrotar a Voldemort sin problemas. Sin importar que trucos utilizara.

Los siguientes días me contuve de tener relaciones sexuales con Hermione, sobre todo para dejarla recuperarse por completo y que no pensara que soy una bestia, aunque lo soy. Podía ya caminar, ir y venir, pero aun así me contenía, no tenía idea de si podría lastimarla mucho más que antes. Ella se veía bastante feliz a mi lado, y claro que me pregunto si no necesitaba "desahogarme", le conteste sinceramente y me pidió que aguantara un poco más, ya que aún estaba algo irritada de antes.

Y pronto llego el día del partido. Hermione me ayudo a modificar mi uniforme, no me quedaba, mis músculos crecieron un poco y también mi altura. Luego bajamos, esta vez Hermione tomaba mi brazo y sonreía cada que una chica se quedaba mirándome. Por mi parte estaba completamente harto de que me vieran. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de ir al partido, prefería estar en la biblioteca viendo a Hermione leer que estar ante la vista de todos. Pero no le quedaba de otra.

Vieron a Luna caminando sola directo al estadio.

-¡He Luna!-la llamamos, inmediatamente nos saludó y sonrió.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo luna saltando hacia nosotros-¡Que linda pareja hacen!-

La coloque a mi izquierda y le tome de la mano. Se sonrojo mucho, miro a Hermione asustada, pero solo comenzó a preguntarle sobre el colegio. Me moleste al escuchar que no tenía amigos y que le alegraba que nosotros le habláramos. No dije nada en ese momento, por que pronto me la llevaría a nuestra torre. Me dejaron en la entrada de los vestidores, Hermione tomo la mano de Luna y se fueron a las gradas. Miro a Hermione y Luna caminar, las dos eran bellezas y de verdad disfrutaría tener a las dos.

Entro en el vestuario bostezando.

-¡Pero miren quien llego!- dijo una voz que ignore.-¡El rey del lugar, deberíamos inclinarnos y…!-

-Cállate Ron- dijo Alice avanzando con los brazos cruzados- Como no apariencias preparamos a la cazadora nueva, es Ginny-

Era linda con sus pómulos altos, su cabello negro y esos ojos que podían deslumbrar a cualquiera, tenía un cuerpo bastante llamativo y en cuanto al olor… leña recién cortada. Me senté en banco, tome su cintura y la acerca a mi cara. Ese olor era rico a mis sentidos.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto totalmente roja, mi rostro se enterró en su cuello y aspire más.-¡Harry!-

-¡Eh suéltala!-dijo Ron avanzando tomando mi brazo y tirando. No logro ni agitarme.

-Hueles muy bien- le susurre en el oído, luego me aparte- Espero que tengamos un buen juego juntos- mencione, aunque no me refería al quidittich y era más a un juego horizontal.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Katie entrando con Ginny a su lado.

Fruncí la nariz al oler a Ginny, pero como con Luna mi nariz percibió otro aroma. Tierra mojada. Katie Bell era la fuente, solté a Alice que parecía humear de lo roja que estaba. Mire a Katie que se puso a la defensiva, le sujete el rostro, luego me acerque y olí también su cuello. Si era ella. De tan solo ver su piel algo bronceada, su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos azules, estaba por lamerla para saber qué tan dulce era cuando nuevamente Ron intento golpearme.

Detuve el golpe que seguramente lastimaría Katie, Ginny a su lado miraba con odio a su hermano. Levante mi vista y mire a Ron. De verdad espumeaba por la boca. Le tire y sujete su cuello.

-No me importa que intentes atacarme- dije en voz baja- pero si dañas a mis amores, te desmembrare-

Me miraron cunado solté a Ron, pase de largo a Ginny y mire de nuevo a Katie.

-Hueles tan bien como Alice, me gusta eso- dije luego me tire en el banco y me recosté, tenía pocas ganas de salir y que todos me vieran.

-¿Acaso te importa algo de esto?-pregunto Ron furioso- ¡No vienes a las practicas, cuando te presentas acosas a Katie y Alice, y me amenazas!-

-Si- conteste mirando el techo.-¿Y?-

-Estás loco, de verdad demente- rugió Ron avanzando, Ginny lo detuvo temblando- Si te atreves acercarte a mi hermana te mato yo-

-Ni quien la quiera, además no lograrías ni tocarme- dije tronando mi cuello.

Ron avanzo furioso igual que Ginny, justo a tiempo entraron los dos golpeadores nuevos, dos chicos de tercero, pero la verdad me importaba un comino quienes eran. Se los quedaron viendo, un segundo después giraron y se fueron al campo bufando y diciendo majaderías. El resto del equipo se quedó. Escuchaba como subían todos, y sentía tantos olores, tantas voces e incluso el calor corporal de todos. Mis sentidos estaban sobre cargándose, no lo portaría por mucho tiempo.

-Entonces Harry, ¿Cuál es el plan para el partido?- pregunto Alice sentándose enfrente, dándome una vista de sus piernas.

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Katie a su lado, como lleva pantalón abrió un poco las piernas. Podía excitarme de solo olerlas, ver un poco de humedad en la chica me hizo que de verdad se endureciera mi miembro.

Debieron notarlo, no es que lo ocultara tampoco. Me senté y les mire como agitaron las piernas.

-Solo déjenmelo a mí- dije levantándome y tomando mi saeta de fuego.-Soy muy constante y aguanto bastante, pero en este partido lo hare rápido-.

Parecieron entender las insinuaciones que les planteaba. Su olor natural aumento, al igual que las feromonas que desprendían, valla que si el aroma de chocolate caliente inundo mis sentidos. Si no tuviera a esos dos niños mirándome, seguro las hubiera tirado al suelo y hecho que fueran mías. Claro que también podía ser mi reciente abstinencia.

Caminaron detrás de mí, cuando salimos al estadio el ruido fue molesto, los gritos me hicieron querer gritarles o ladrarles, la verdad no se ya con estos instintos animales. Lo que si se es que comencé a gruñir. Espere una eternidad mientras se ponían de acuerdo para comenzar, y madame Hooch intento que le diera la mano al idiota de Slytherin, no se la di y es más por poco le clavo las garras en la yugular. Enseguida dejaron salir las blodgers, también tomo las quaffle y dio la orden de que montáramos. Al hacerlo me eleve de inmediato y vi desde un punto algo, algo había cambiado, me sentía más tranquilo y mi mente se concentró. El volar era uno de mis puntos fuertes, pero ahora era mi naturaleza.

-¡Todos listos!-dijo Madame Hooch, lanzo la Quaffle que atrapo Katie de inmediato.

-Katie tiene la Quaffle- dijo la voz de Luna, lo que me llamo la atención y la mire.- Ella es una de las mejores cazadoras que ha visto Gryffindor… y ahora madame Hooch liberara la Snitch.-

Regrese la mirada a la caja que contenía la pequeña pelota dorada. La abrió y vi un destello dorado. La seguí volando diez veces más rápido que mi mejor velocidad. Frene en seco sobre el pasto, tenía la pelota en mi mano.

-Harry la tiene- dijo Luna con un poco de alegría en la voz- Harry ha atrapado la Snitch ¿Cuánto fue eso?... diez segundos o menos… un nuevo record-

Comenzaron abuchear, arrojar cosas e incluso encantamientos. Algunos me golpearon pero no me hacían nada. Volé en dirección del palco donde olía a Hermione, mire que estaba de lado de Luna y de todos los profesores, me frene enfrente de ella, le extendi la mano con la Snitch dorada.

-Para el amor de mi vida- le dije a Hermione con una sonrisa. Ella tomo mi mano y me jalo para besarme, acepte gustoso mientras seguían quejándose todos del tiempo que duro el partido. Me pare en la baranda con la escoba en mi hombro, me senté mirando como discutían sobre qué medida tomar.

-Eso que hiciste, fue muy lindo- dijo Luna mirando con algo de tristeza la Snitch que Hermione sostenía entre sus manos.

-La siguiente será para ti- dije tomando el mentón de Luna- solo para ti-

Se sonrojo tanto que pude sentir algo de humedad en su entrepierna y como soltaba ese delicioso olor a vainilla. Hermione tomo su brazo de Luna, le acerco y beso la mejilla. Yo las mire sonriente, si se llevaban tan bien cuando no eran aun mis parejas, seguro que tendría una buena conexión al estar juntas en su cama. Pronto dieron el veredicto. Intentarían una vez más comenzar el partido.

-Está bien- dije mirando a Hermione y Luna- Pero creo que necesitaran más que eso, para derrotarme-

-Quiero ver que tan bueno eres- dijo Hermione dándome otro beso- Además esta es mía… falta la de luna-

-Claro amores- dije mirando como Luna se volvía a sonrojar.

-Eres genial Harry- dijo un poco bajo- solo ten cuidado-

-Claro- dije besando su mejilla.

Me para en la barandilla y salte, sacando un montón de gritos al dejarme caer por un largo tramo. Tome la escoba en el último momento y me eleve incluso más alto de lo que antes estuve. Escuchaba perfectamente la voz de Luna diciendo que se reanudaría el partido, que soltarían la Snitch antes que la Quaffle, enseguida lo hicieron. Luego comenzaron a jugar. Katie esta vez llevaba la delantera con la Quaffle. Pero caía en picada buscando la Snitch con mis sentidos súper desarrollados, no olía a nada, tampoco es que fuera llamativa, pero si veía como el reloj de la madame Hooch movía su manecilla podía ver las alas de la pelota en movimiento. Caí en picada, la atrape tan fácil que no me frene, salte de la escoba y caí sobre la barandilla del anunciador, con Luna delante de mí. Le extendí la mano con la pelota aleteando.

-¡La Snitch!-soltó Luna en el micrófono.

-Para mí pequeña conejita- dije acariciando su mejilla.

Nuevamente comenzaron a abuchear, el partido solo había durado un minuto y medio. Luego de una plática larga con madame Hooch, me amonestaron. Dándome pase libre a tomar la Snitch después de quince minutos, lo cual podía implicar que el otro equipo la tomara. No me preocupo, simplemente tome la escoba y volé a la misma altura, me recosté sobre el palo, dejando que las voces abajo gruñeran y dijeron lo que quisiera. Paso volando Katie a mi lado y me mando una mirada.

-¿Qué sucede linda?-pregunte siguiéndola con la vista.

-Has provocado que nos dejen con una desventaja. Y no me digas linda- dijo un poco molesta, pero la mayoría de su olor me decía que tenía curiosidad sobre mí.qu

-Vamos linda, he atrapado dos veces la Snitch sin siquiera sudar- dije sonriendo a Alice, ella se sonrojo- Quince minutos, puedo arreglármelas para que no la atrapen-

-Bien, pero no la atrapes a los quince, da un espacio para que podamos anotar puntos y que no puedan decir que haces trampa- dijo Alice bajando a gran velocidad, sobre todo porque no podía dejar de despedir hormonas.

Vi el partido totalmente quieto, mas que nada mi vista seguía la Snitch, Alice y Katie eran buenas y lograron anotar 50 puntos, Ginny no era mala, pero su aroma era de verdad un tanto despreciable, pero no dio otros 30. Entonces mire a Draco, volando por la Snitch, solté un suspiro y baje tan rápido que casi tiro a Crabbe, la Bluger estaba de camino y de alguna forma logre sujetarla, la lance tan fuerte que ni la magia que contenía la pelota pudo redirigirla. Golpeo el palo de Drago que se partió a la mitad y callo 10 metros hasta el suelo. Me frene y me quede flotando esperando a que dieran otro veredicto, no sabían si tomar la bluger y ocuparla contaba para las violaciones del juego. No me importaba mucho, porque Draco tenía un brazo roto y no contaban con buscador suplente.

-Maldito, desgraciado-gritaba con dolor Draco.

Después de la tercera discusión con Madame Hooch, dijeron que todo estaba en regla y que Draco jugaría con el brazo roto. Deje correr otra media hora solo parando a los de Slyhterin en su carrera a anotar, y viendo que Draco no lograba más que tambalearse, el brazo seguro le mataba de dolor. Crabbe y Goyle intentaron tirarme, claro que en cuanto me golpearon de lleno con sus enormes cuerpos, rebotaron y cayeron también de la escoba, era clara la falta por la parte de Slytherin, pero no le hicieron caso porque los afectados fueron ellos. Entonces decidí terminar todo. Mi siguiente atrapada fue mejor aceptada. El partido termino con Gryffindor 400 a 50. Algo que alegro a todos.

Pronto todos regresaba a la torre con Hermione y Luna, mi linda castaña aferrada a mi brazo derecho y con la mano de Luna en la izquierda. Me contaban como jugué increíblemente. Dimos un paseo por los terrenos, Hermione y ella parecían muy buenas amigas y en cuanto nos propusimos ir a un lugar alejado para pasar una tarde genial, supe que eran incluso más cercanas de lo que yo pensaba. Hermione acariciaba a Luna de forma nada amigable, más bien como si le interesara también románticamente y luna no dejaba de sonrojarse por la acción.

-¿Qué les ha pasado a ambos?-pregunto Luna aferrándose a mi mano- Parecen muy distintos-

-Lo somos- le dije a Luna, mire a Hermione y ella asintió.

Tome el mentón de Luna con suavidad, la acerque y la bese, ella reacciono empujándome un poco, pero pronto dejo de hacerlo, moví mi lengua sobre sus realmente suaves labios. Ella gimió en cuanto abrió un poco la boca y entre de ello a ella. Supe que estaba inmersa en el beso cuando cruzo los brazos por detrás de mí nuca y dejo caer un poco de peso sobre de mí. Por mi parte me encantaba su sabor, era deliciosa, se sentía tan bien su boca y saboreaba cada gramo de ella e incluso sentía cada rincón. Al buscar aire se separó, con los labios brillosos. Abrió los ojos grande y miro a Hermione asustada, solo que mi hermosa castaña estaba mirando a Luna y saboreándose los labios. Me aparte un poco al ver como tomo a Luna de la cintura, acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso igual que yo. Pude apreciar los movimientos de sus leguas acariciándose, el control era totalmente de Hermione y como la acariciaba con las manos.

En ese punto mi pantalón estaba a punto de reventar, ver a las dos hermosas chicas besarse con algo de lujuria era un espectáculo que podía no soportarlo. Mas cuando ambas hembras están desprendiendo el olor de sexo, ese que me hacía actuar como bestia.

Cuando se separaron Luna jadeo, miro a Hermione y luego a mí.

-Eso fue…- se lamio lo labios.

-Déjanos explicarte el por qué paso- dijo Hermione caminando hacia a mí, miro mi entre pierna y se rio un poco, luego me obligo a sentarme en el pasto con la espalda contra un tronco y ella aun lado de mí.

Se notaba que Hermione le estaba dando la oportunidad de huir de nosotros, sin embargo fue directo a donde estábamos y Luna del otro. Mientras le explicaba todo el asunto de la poción, de mis instintos y de increíblemente alto nivel de lujuria que tenía mi cuerpo, yo me dedicaba a acariciar las piernas de cada una. Eran diferentes, las de Hermione me volvían loco, pero las de Luna aun le faltaba un poco de crecimiento y se notaba que eran exquisitas. No me frenaron cuando metí mi cabeza en el cuello de Luna y comencé a besarlo y lamerlo, incluso subiendo por sus mejillas y lamiendo sus lóbulos. Pronto la escuchaba como su respiración aumentaba.

-Entonces…- dijo Luna con mi cabeza en su cuello y bajando a su escote- Harry necesita a doce chicas que lo mantengan tranquilo en todas sus necesidades, sino puede salirse de control y…-gimió al sentir mis dientes apretando un poco su piel-…volverse un dragon por completo-

-En resumen- dijo Hermione que había decidido no estarse quieta, paso del otro lado y también besaba a Luna, incluso lamiendo igual que yo.

-Y ¿Me han escogido a mí?-pregunto apretando sus piernas con fuerza.

-Si- dije apartándome para verla- Estas en lo correcto mi conejita-

-Pero no solo tendrás a Harry- susurro Hermione en su oído- Once chicas más, podrás jugar con las demás, y yo jugare contigo también-

De solo escucharla ya me dolía el no tener mi pene dentro de ella, pero estábamos al aire libre y aunque me gustaría hacerlas mías ahí mismo, tenía que esperar la respuesta de Luna. Nos miró un rato, mientras esperábamos tranquilamente dejando que sus hormonas se recompusieran. Esperamos un tiempo, en el cual me empezaba a desesperar.

-¿Puedo pensarlo un poco?-pregunto mordiéndose el labio- además… mi padre-

-Antes de todo nos contactaríamos con él y le diríamos, quien sabe que responda, pero puedo convencerlo- dije avanzando a ella y dejando mis labios casi rosarse con los suyos- De verdad hueles bien, me gustas y tu cuerpo me incita a aparearme contigo. Quiero que mis cachorros sean con Hermione y contigo, pero no te obligare a nada, tu escoges-

Ella abría su boca buscando que la besara como antes, pero me aleje aun contra mis instintos de bestia. Tome a Hermione y luego la mano de Luna, nos fuimos del lugar apartado, sobre todo porque podría hacer una locura. Luna pensaba mientras caminábamos de regreso, al dejarla en su torre la volvimos a besar, esta vez fue rápido, no sabías quien nos viera.

-Piénsalo- dijo Hermione cuando se separó de los labios de Luna, cuando yo la bese toque sus glúteos y los amase a pesar que salto.

-Por si dices no- dije cuando me separe.

Le dejamos y nos fuimos. Olía a Hermione y sabía que esa noche tendríamos otro maratón. En un pasillo vacío la acorrale contra el muro la bese, sabia a Luna aun y subí sus piernas a mi cadera mientras aperaba su espalda y ella gemía. Estaba desesperado la necesitaba, necesitaba de verdad.

-Solo un piso más- dijo Hermione cuando mi cabeza se metió en su escote.- Vamos aquí nos verán-

-¡Son un par de cerdos!-dijo una voz con dolor.

Ambos giramos la mirada y vimos a Draco, caminando con la mano vendada. Mi lujuria fue remplazada por enojo.

-¡Asi que te apareas con una puta Potter!- dijo riendo Draco.

Antes de que incluso Hermione pudiera decir algo, estaba con la mano sobre del cuello de Draco y con su cara contra el muro, le di de lleno en el rostro con mi otra mano. Sentí sus huesos crujiendo, la piel rompiéndose y el grito de dolor que dio fue muy grande.

-¡No Harry!-dijo Hermione apurándose a donde estábamos.

Lo tome mientras lloriqueaba como una niña pequeña. Le levante hasta que su oído estuvo a la altura de mi boca.

-¡Aléjate de nosotros, deja de ser un carbón y tenme miedo!-susurre con ganas de dar otro golpe y lo hice le di de lleno en las costillas haciendo que sacara una bocanada de sangre.-¡La siguiente vez que digas algo contra las personas que amo, te hare cien veces esto, curare y luego desmembrare y esparciré tu cuerpo por todos lados para que tu madre y padre lo vean. Y no importara si vienen por venganza, les hare lo mismo-

-Déjalo ya Harry- dijo Hermione preocupada y tirando de mí.

Hice caso lo arroje contra el muro donde se golpeó otra vez, y se resbalo hasta el suelo lleno de sangre y con la mirada en blanco.

-Vámonos- dijo Hermione tirando aun de mi ropa- Dejemos que McGonagall y Dumbledore se encarguen de esto, les diré lo que paso en cuanto lleguemos a la torre, pero no vuelvas a…-soltó un gemido y señalo un espejo. Vi por qué lo hizo, mi cabello se arremolinaba y se enroscaba en punta, como dos cuernos-… creo que te has controlado mucho. Vámonos antes de que empeores-


	4. La conejita

_**Que tal pervertidos. ¿Por qué los llamo así? Porque quiero ¿Alguna duda? Déjenla en el buzón que dice "recados que nunca leeré" No hablando en serio. He leído sus comentarios y estoy segura que pronto tendré la lista final, aun así esto va avanzar con mucha acción. Ya saben a qué me refiero. Ahora si quieren saber que pasara… no lo sé. No tengo ni idea y otra cosa más… bueno… no quiero decirlo. Punto.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Conejita.**

No supe mucho del camino, realmente Hermione fue la que me arrastro mientras yo solo quería regresar a desmembrar a Draco. Cuando llegamos al pasillo de la torre, mis manos ya estaban dentro de la túnica de Hermione, mi boca saboreaba su cuello y mi miembro pugnaba por salir y adentrarse dentro del cuerpo de ella. Claro que solo unos segundos estábamos adentro, estaba ansioso por que fuera mía una vez más, quería calmar mi ansia en su cuerpo.

-¡Harry basta!-decía Hermione cuando la derribe sobre la alfombra y le comencé a besar el cuello. Con mis manos sujetando sus muñecas y mi peso sobre de ella-¡Estas muy rudo!-

-¡Eres mía!-gruñí en su cuello.-¡Me perteneces!-

-Si- gimió Hermione al sentir mi lengua sobre su herida.-¡Pero ahora vienen Dumbledore y McGonagall… ahhmm… no deberíamos… dios…. Esperar-

Gruñí muy furioso, estaba sintiendo como me rechazaba y no me gustaba para nada. La haría mía si o sí.

-¡¿Chicos!?-chillo McGonagall en algún punto.

-¡Harry no!- soltó el profesor Dumbledore.

Una fuerza externa me arrastro de la nada, golpee la pared con tal fuerza que quede enterrado, cadenas tan gruesas se enroscaron en todo mi cuerpo que dolía. Me agitaba e intentaba zafarme, pero las cadenas seguían apareciendo de la nada. El profesor Dumbledore tenía la varita levantada al igual que McGonagall, de ambas puntas surgían las cadenas que bien podrían sostener a un buque de guerra sin problemas.

-¡NO LA TOQUEN!- Grite haciendo fuerza haciendo ceder a las cadenas.

-¡NO! ¿Qué HACEN? ¡DEJENLO! ¡DEJENLO!- grito Hermione levantándose del suelo, corriendo a mi lado e intentando ayudarme -¡NO ESTABA…-

-¡Estaba intentando violarte!- dijo McGonagall iracunda.

-¡No es Harry!- dijo Hermione muy alterada.-¡Es su instinto de bestia!-

-ALÉJENSE- Grite al ver que se acercaban.

-¿Y lo de Draco?-pregunto el profesor Dumbledore mirando con cautela.

-Me insulto- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, sacando la varita y apuntando a los profesores- ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Él no tiene la culpa!-

-Hermione está segura de…-

No pudo terminar la profesora McGonagall la frase, las cadenas estaban al rojo vivo, la furia en mi cuerpo estaba haciendo que expulsara llamaradas de fuego. De un movimiento violento derrumbe las cadenas, tome a Hermione de la cadera y salte al techo, donde clave las garras que tenía y rugí de verdad como un dragón.

-¡Intrusos! ¡Largo!-

-Harry cálmate- pido Hermione enredando sus piernas en la mía, para no caer.- Ellos no…-

Una enorme llamarada golpeo el suelo dejando un cráter hirviente de roca. Solitario por un centímetro ambos profesores se libraron. Hermione se puso roja y sin previo aviso golpeo mi pecho, fue como si me dieran un gran shock eléctrico, mi fuerza cedió y caí de lleno al suelo, mis fuerzas no lograron ni sostenerme. Apenas llegue al tocar el suelo quede de espalda y con Hermione encima mio.

-Ya basta Harry- ordeno Hermione una vez que se recuperó del impacto- Contrólate un poco-

Enseguida el dragón interno se encogió de miedo, como si hubiera visto algo que le aterrara, luego empecé a gemir como un perro herido. No me atrevía ni a soltarla, por Dumbledore y McGonagall, pero tampoco a mirarla directo a los ojos. Ella se sentó en el suelo y con algo de fuerza me hizo colocar la cabeza en su regazo, acaricio varias veces mi cabello. Aunque era algo extraño, podía sentir como definía la forma de los cuernos que formaban y descendía por mi nuca. Debio de señalar a McGonagall y Dumbledore que se quedaran callados y quietos por que pasaron varios minutos en los que logro calmarme.

-¿Estas mejor?-pregunto Hermione agachándose para besar mi frente.

-Te hice enojar- dije en una voz casi inaudible- Perdón-

-Está bien, estamos bien amor- dijo Hermione volviendo a besar-y ahora solo concéntrate en mi en lo que hablo con los profesores-

-Pero ellos…-

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione con fuerza. Me encogí un poco y asentí, enterrando mí cara descaradamente en su entrepierna, cerró un poco las piernas pero eso no me impidió sentirme con ganas de hacerle el amor.

-Veo… que se llevan bien- dijo Dumbledore en alguna parte de la habitación, no quería ni verlo porque lo atacaría sin compasión.- Y… sabe cómo… controlarlo-Gruñí con fuerza.

-No lo controlo, profesor- dijo Hermione aun acariciando mi cabellera.- Solo sé que él es incapaz de dañarme deliberadamente. Y aunque así fuera, lo amo con todo mi corazón-

-También te amo- dije alzando los ojos y encontrándose con los de Hermione, ella sonrió de esa forma que me hacia quererla tener en cama siempre. Me alce y la bese, uno de esos pocos besos castos que nos dábamos solo por demostrar nuestros sentimientos.

-El señor Malfoy está en la enfermería, al parecer no podrá salir de ahí en un buen rato- menciono McGonagall bufando un poco.- Y ante lo sucedido en el partido…-

-Eso no fue nada- dijo Hermione acariciando con más suavidad- Pero creo que el que Harry tuviera a cuatro de nosotras juntas le afecto-

-¿Cuatro?-preguntaron anonadados.

-Según Harry y por mi propio… sentido. Alice y Katy también podrían ser parte de nuestro nido- dijo Hermione ronroneando un poco, como si le excitara la idea de tener a alguien mayor bajo su mandato.- Y como Luna esta aun decidiendo si serlo… tal vez su poder se descontrolo un poco-

-¿Un poco?-pregunto McGonagall furiosa- Destrozo casi el cráneo y le dejo un serio trauma en sus costillas, ni Poppy sabe que magia utilizar para curarlo por completo-

-Solo es magia de fuego. Utilicen hielo o agua y lo arreglara- gruñí intentando meter mi cabeza más dentro de las piernas de su amada.

-Ya veo- dijo Dumbledore con voz más tranquila- Ahora quisiera comentarles una curiosidad que me ha dicho mi antiguo estudiante y amigo Scamander.-

-¿El gran criador de criaturas mágicas?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida. No me gustaba nada el brillo que tenía al escuchar el nombre de otro mago. Mordí un poco su pierna, solo para llamarle la atención y resulto, ella se mordió el labio y continúo acariciándome.

-El trabajo con Ridgbag noruegos en la guerra. Y aprendió que los dragones, sobre todos los que tienen un harem de hembras, es que el macho es estéril hasta que fecunda a la hembra principal, después de eso es tan fértil que casi al instante las demás quedan preñadas.- Comento Dumbledore.

-Yo puedo tener descendencia- gruñí con tanta fuerza que el calor de la habitación aumento varios grados.

-No dice que no puedas- dijo Hermione rápidamente, como si temiera que fuera a ponerme agresivo, lo cual era correcto- dice que puedes tener relaciones sexuales con las demás sin ningún problema o protección, porque no eres fértil, no hasta que nosotros dos nos embaracemos y entonces las demás chicas también se embarazaran-

-Entonces apurémonos en tener una cría- dije lamiendo la poca piel que mostraba bajo su blusa levantada.- Tengo muchas ganas de…-

-Aun no- dijo Hermione con autoridad. Gruñí y mostré mis colmillos- Aún nos falta para encontrar a las demás chicas- No dije ni hice nada más, regrese mi mirada y nariz al delicioso aroma de ella.

-Otra cosa más- dijo McGonagall con voz aun enojada.- No pueden seguir faltando a clases, está bien que el ánimo de Harry varié dependiendo de la conexión entre ustedes… pero las clases no se detienen-

-Regresaremos… creo que ahora puedo permitirme sepárame de Harry un par de horas- dijo Hermione, alce la vista y sonrió como disculpa. Se notaba sus ganas de regresar a clases. Cerré mis ojos, un poco molesto por que quisiera separase de mí.

-Bien. En cuanto a Luna…- dijo Dumbledore soltando un largo suspiro-… veré si puedo suavizar el camino para ustedes-

-Muchas gracias profesor- dijo Hermione, luego movió las piernas, estaba comenzando a mojarse.-Ahora si me permiten, creo que debo buscar la forma de que estos cuernos desaparezcan-

-O sí... claro… claro- respondió Dumbledore levantándose.-Espero que el Lunes regresen a Clases-

-Claro profesor-

Unos instantes después estábamos solos. Mire a Hermione y ella veía el suelo.

-Estas ¿Enojado?-pregunto con una voz casi llorosa.-Yo… quiero decir que me gusta estar contigo, pero… extraño el colegio y los estudios-

Respire un momento, luego tome su barbilla, envolví mi brazo por su pequeña cintura y la bese.

-No puedo enojarme contigo mi amor- dije antes de volverla a besar, levantarla del suelo y pegarla del tomo a mi.-Pero tendrás que hacerme un favor… o más concederme una petición-

-¿Cuál?-pregunto un poco sonriente.

-Quiero hacértelo por atrás-dije en su odio.

-¿Cómo en el baño?-pregunto Hermione sonriendo.

-Quiero probar tu otra entrada- dije relamiéndome los labios.

-¿Quieres… sexo anal?-pregunto Hermione abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, luego mirándose por detrás, como si viera algo que mis ojos no. Negó con la cabeza- No puede ser algo satisfactorio… por lo menos a mí me dolerá-

-Te dolió cuando te quite la virginidad- dije encaminándome a la habitación, esa noche no le daría opciones-Puede que sea lo mismo y luego… me grites que quieres más y gimas por sentirme dentro de ti-

-No lo sé- respondió Hermione totalmente roja.- Seria vergonzosa que me penetraras por ese lugar-

-¿Por qué?-pregunte acercándome y besando su cuello- Ya te he probado toda, solo quiero sentirte por completo-

-Vamos, sabes que es un lugar un poco… raro para tener sexo- dijo Hermione bastante excitada.- Por ese lugar hago del baño-

-Si no te gusta lo dejo- dije ya entrando a la habitación, con ella aferrada a mi tronco y mis manos en sus glúteos.- Dejame probar…prometo ser un lindo contigo-

-Si digo que pares, paras- dijo Hermione dejándose caer de espalda contra la cama, la veía con la túnica del colegio y de inmediato quise quitársela. Lo primero que desgarre fue el suéter dejando libre esos pechos que me volvían loco, debajo de la blanca blusa vi que no llevaba sujetador, me dejo totalmente bobo.

-¿Querías provocarme?-pregunte pasando el traje de Quidditch por la cabeza, dejando mi torso desnudo. Lo cual saco en ella una mirada de lujuria y que se mordiera los labios mientras asentía- Pues si quieres a la bestia, la tendrás dentro de ti, mi amor-

-Eso suena bien- murmuro Hermione desabrochándose los botones y dejando al descubierto sus apetecibles tetas y quedando solo en corbata en el cuello.- Me tienes toda excitada-

-Tan solo siente como tú me tienes- dije tomando su pequeña mano y colocándola encima de mi miembro, aun adentro de mi pantalón saltaba a la vista que estaba muy duro-

-¿Todo eso solo por ver un par de tetas?-pregunto Hermione acariciando de arriba a abajo -No tienes vergüenza-

-Contigo… no tengo por qué tenerla- dije encimando mi cuerpo en el de ella, para besar su cuello y morderlo un poco- Me traes completamente loco-

-Y duro. ¿Seguro que aún no has eyaculado?-pregunto Hermione mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja- Esto está algo húmedo-

Metí mi mano directo en su falda y sentí como era un charco de fluidos dentro de ella.-Mira quien lo dice-

-Mierda - Soltó a sentir mis dedos metiéndose en su vagina – Tenemos tiempo, no seas ansioso… así… o por mi madre… se siente tan bien-

-Si gustas, luego la invitamos- dije entre risas por verla llamar a su madre cuando la estaba a punto de penetrar por ambas entradas.

-IDIOTA- Grito de placer al llevar mi boca a su ceno y morderlo un poco- Estas agresivo-

-¿Te disgusta?-pregunte volviendo a morder, esta vez un poco más de su seno.

-No tengo ni idea- jadeo con tanta fuerza que supe que ella estaba previendo el goce que pronto tendría.

-Entonces puedes detenerme cuando gustes- dije riéndome nuevamente, esta vez apretando su otro pecho con fuerza, sacando un lindo quejido.

Durante unos minutos permanecí haciéndole de todo, con una mano masturbándola, con la otra apretando y pellizcando su teta y con mi boca en su otro pecho o en su boca, jugando con ella como quisiera. Me levante, quite todo lo que me sobraba, al igual que ella, que antes que yo, ya tenía todo fuera, a excepción de su corbata, parecía que le gustaba que fuera algo rudo. Se recostó esperándome, sin embargo yo también quería algo de disfrute. Me senté en la cabecera y abrí un poco mis piernas para que viera el enorme premio que tendría. Como siempre, sabía todo lo que quería o necesitaba. De forma sensual gateo hasta estar con su rostro a centímetros de mi pene, con sus pechos al suelo y a cuatro.

Tomo con cuidado mi pene, y con sus manos comenzó a moverlas con fuerza, en ese punto parecía que ya ni lo preguntaba, lo hacía con rudeza y velocidad.

-Eso… mi amor… o si… se siente genial-gemí al sentir como lo apretaba y clavaba un poco sus uñas.

-Esta vez, puedes sujetar mi pelo- dijo Hermione lamiendo mi grande, un pequeño movimiento involuntario hizo que mi miembro golpeara sus labios.- Quieres sentir mi boca en tu miembro- murmuro abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua- Solo si me dejas probar nuevamente tu semilla-

-Como gustes... pero hazme correrme- casi rugí al sentir a mi reina poner mi glande en sus labios y pasarlos varias veces.

Enseguida comenzó a meterse de lleno mi miembro, lo veía desaparecer casi por completo. Entendí por que me decía lo del pelo, anteriormente con el agua puede ver poco de su rostro, ahora veía su cabello moverse del techo al piso y además como su boca se estiraba al salir y como sacaba de vez en cuando la lengua para girarla por mi prepucio.

No resistí, le tire del brazo y ella giro sin sacarse mi polla de la boca, y paso la pierna por mi rostro. Tenía en vivo y a todo color su húmeda vagina, su poca mata de vello castaño que parecían recién rasurado y el olor a galletas calientes que enseguida me entro hambre por aquellos labios carnosos y rosas. Le abrí un poco las piernas, sujetando sus glúteos y metiendo mi cara entre los pliegues de Hermione.

-aaaahhh… dios… si eso está genial- dijo sacándose mi verga y luego volviendo a introducirla. Pronto sentía como el líquido vaginal y mi saliva cania sobre mi cara y por las piernas de Hermione. Lamí e introduje mi lengua un poco más, y cuando pude mordí sus clítoris- AHHHH… ESO… NO PARES-

Quería decirle que estaba a punto de correrme en su linda boca, sin embargo mi tarea entre las piernas de Hermione me lo impidió, y más cuando de un momento a otro mis dedos tocaron su ano. Lo pensé un momento, me alce un poco y lamí su ano, no sabía mal es más aquel olor a limpio, su color algo rosado y el que estuviera realmente apretado me incitaba a seguir intentándolo. Ella alzo la cabeza e intento mirarme. Y sin siquiera pensar mucho intente penetrarla con la lengua.

-¡Maldita sea Haarry!- gimió apretando sus rodillas en mi rostro sacando su boca y provocando que me corriera. Dio dos convulsiones con mi pene enfrente de su rostro. Sentí el líquido salir y luego como algunas gotas caían sobre mi vientre.

Ella giro y se quedó en sobre su espalda, con las manos sobre la cama y las piernas abiertas.

-Eso fue… intenso- susurro.

Cuando alce la cara y la vi, mire que su rostro estaba impregnado de mi semen e incluso se deslizaba por sus tetas. También como tomaba con sus dedos el líquido blanco y se lo llevaba a los labios repetidamente.

-Lo quería en mi- dijo Hermione lamiendo un gran ración de sus dedos- Pero no de esta forma-

Mi mano fue a mi miembro aun duro, me levante mirando la deliciosa escena de me daba Hermione, moví mi mano con desespero en miembro, pronto estaba a horcajadas sobre el torso de Hermione, masturbándome en su cara. Ella miraba como mi grande se ponía cada vez más rojo y pronto estaba a punto de llevarle nuevamente la cara y las tetas con semen. Sus ojos parecían completamente perdidos en el espectáculo que le daba.

-Venga… vamos… más rápido… no me dejes sedienta- decía Hermione mientras sus manos tocaban mi trasero.

Se notaba que cualquier escrúpulo desaparecía en cuanto teníamos sexo y eso me gustaba.

-Me vengo- le advertí y ella como respuesta abrió su boca. La introduje de lleno en su garganta, sentí golpear mi glande con la garganta de Hermione, y sin poderlo evitar me corrí de lleno, con casi 6 chorros le llene la boca y al sacarla estaba aún algo impregnada. Trago, miro mi miembro y se abalanzo contra el para limpiarlo.

-Siento que me está ardiendo el coño- me susurro una vez lo dejo limpio y brillante con su saliva.- y puede que mi culo este deseando sentir lo mismo que mi gruta-

Me tire sobre de ella, le bese y limpie los restos que quedaban de mi corrida. Pensé que sería algo asqueroso, sin embargo si Hermione los probaba yo también podía. La verdad es que no sabían más que algo raro, y cuando era combinado con el sudor y saliva de mi linda castaña, me provocaban hacerla más veces mía. Mi miembro golpeaba la entrada de Hermione cada que estábamos muy cerca, pero ninguno hizo intento por penetrar o ser penetrada, simplemente rodamos por la cama dándonos cariño. Es decir tocando a Hermione en cada rincón y ella a mí. Pronto estaba sentado contra el respaldo, con ella sobre mis piernas y mi glande presionando sus labios vaginales, mientras sus labios lamian mi clavícula y subían por mi cuello.

-Quiero correrme en tu vagina, antes de por tu culo- dije con una enorme sonrisa, colocando las manos detrás de mí nuca- Y quiero que tú lo hagas-

-Estas mandón hoy- dijo Hermione besando y lamiendo mi pecho, sobre todo mis pezones, le gustaba y estaba haciendo un trabajo fenomenal. –Quieres sexo y sin moverte. Eres un chico flojo-

-Eso me pone más… Ahhh… si… o que buena eres… ¿No me complacerás?-pregunte al sentir como mordió mi pezón.

-Nunca dije que no- respondió cruzando sus brazos por mis hombros, enfilando mi pene en su vagina y bajando de golpe. -ahhh… si… estas grande… me gusta… dios… no creo aguantar sin tu ritmo-

-mmmm…. Estas deliciosa… me encanta sentir lo estrecha que estas- gemí y tome su cadera por hacer algo, sobre todo porque botaba en mi entrepierna.

Estábamos en éxtasis, sobre todo cuando me recosté del todo y alzaba mi cadera para hacer una penetración profunda. No hablamos más, solo nos movíamos alucinados por el cuerpo del otro. Miraba el bote del pecho de Hermione, mientras se apoyaba en el mío para seguir cabalgándome a todo galope. Ella con las piernas abiertas (dejándome ver la penetración) y las piernas flexionándose a cada momento. Totalmente abstraída por su tarea de darme y darse placer. Y ella me miraba con lujuria, siendo el causante de que su cuerpo se moviera inconscientemente. Me encantaba verla gemir cuando abría la boca, y más aún cuando se estiro por completo, se llevó las manos a la cara y se estiro por completo mientras apretaba su vagina con tanta fuerza y se estremecía dándome la vista de su cuerpo totalmente brilloso por el sudor. Me senté y le comí las tetas mientras esperaba que su orgasmo o multi orgasmo acabara, sobre todo no tenía idea porque estaba haciendo mi labor, penetrándola con fuerza.

Sin sacar mi miembro la recosté, ella cayó con la cabeza de lado, las manos en lo alto y las piernas totalmente abiertas. Tome sus muslos y los acaricie, subí hasta que pronto los sujetaba casi a la altura de la cabeza de Hermione. Ella no se quejó, más bien gimió de placer al ser penetrada con total brutalidad. Estaba desatado, la tenía completamente perdida en mi miembro contra su vagina, embistiendo con cada gramo de mi fuerza, incluso meneando la cama de un lado a otro. No era nada tierno, sobre todo porque llenaría su útero con mi semen. La dejaría embarazada.

Pero poco a poco recupero la conciencia, y me miraba con las manos sobre su pecho y jadeando.

-Eso… si… no te contengas… se siente bien… que rico…. A diooos…. Ahhhh- decía cada que mi vientre golpeaba contra sus piernas, y cada que mis testículos golpeaban su ano.

Me hacía sentir como nunca, sobre todo al sentir todos su pliegues acariciar mi glande y luego como golpeaba la entrada de su útero. Y después de un rato, solté todo de lleno dentro de ella, ni siquiera fueron necesario sus gritos para saber que ella también tuvo un orgasmo intento, no besamos mientras ella se sacudía y mis chorros la llenaban.

-Es hora- le dije al separarme y sacar mi polla muy impregnada de semen y flujo.

Ella asintió, giro sobre su pecho y me mostro su espalda, sin ninguna orden más, levo sus manos a su glúteos y los abrió, mostrándome un precioso ano, también su vagina chorreando flujo y parte de mi semen. Tal visión me hizo meter mi rostro, levantarla en cuatro y jugar con ella tanto como yo quisiera. Pronto ella jadeaba y estaba tan mojada, que el líquido vaginal y semen caían por ambas piernas y manchaban la cama.

-Hazlo… estoy muy excitada… tal vez no me duela- dijo Hermione sin mirarme.

Pensé en metérsela de golpe, sin embargo mi instinto fue suprimido por mi cordura. Lleve un dedo a mi boca y lamí, y con el índice impregnado de saliva lo empuje por su pequeña abertura. Ella se quejó un poco, sin embargo aguanto. Luego fueron dos dedos, entrando y saliendo para dilatarla. Mientras que mi otra mano la ocupaba en ponerme otra vez al cien. No fue difícil al ver como metía un tercer dedo, Hermione soltaba un grito pero dejaba caer su cara contra la almohada y se quedaba con sus hermosos glúteos en forma de corazón hacia mi palpitante pene.

-Hazlo…-pidió nuevamente jadeando-… duele poco y… siento delicioso-

Como mi miembro estaba casi seco(lo cual la dañaría), lleve una mano a su boca, ella lamio y escupió saliva en ella. Impregne todo mi glande y sus alrededores con la saliva de Hermione y como adición lo impregne del líquido que aun escurría de su vagina, además de escupir y lamer su ano.

-Si no te gusta… aquí lo dejaremos- dije acariciando su mano. Ella asintió intentando ocultar su rostro rojo entre las almohadas y cobijas.

Pase mi pene por su ano dos veces, intentando ver si necesitaba más dilatación, era seguro que sí, pero mi instinto ya estaba nuevamente tomando el control. En cuanto coloque la punta en dirección a sus adentros, ella gimió tiernamente, como si de verdad fuera una dragona en celo y que estaba disfrutando en grande. Presione un poco más viendo sus reacciones, parecio tener un orgasmo cuando mi glande quedo adentro. Pero frene al escuchar un fuerte grito.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Me retiro?-

-Ni se te ocurra…- dijo en voz baja, giro la cara. Tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas y su labio inferior rojo por las mordidas que seguramente le dio- ¡SI DESPUES DE TODO ESE DOLOR ME LA SACAS, TE CASTO!-

Trague duro, viendo que se colocaba en sus cuatros extremidades. Respiro varias veces, mientras yo esperaba no hacerle más daño o que ella me dijera algo. No quería ser castrado.

-Adelante, duele… pero también se siente placer… quiero más placer.- dijo Hermione moviéndose ella misma hacia atrás.

Ya metido entre sus piernas, se la introduje poco a poco, hasta que estuve adentro por completo. Era diferente a su vagina, en esta no había pliegues en las paredes, era más como si sus músculos interiores me apretaran con tanta fuerza que apenas encajaba mi miembro dentro de ella. Así estuvimos pegados un rato, mientras respiraba agitada y yo esperando a que me gritara. Al ver que no lo haría continúe con mis bombeos, sacándola rápido y metiéndola lento, pronto tenía un ritmo más o menos rápido. Ella comenzaba a gemir y por el color de su rostro supe que le estaba gustando cada vez más. Como era mas alto que ella, me incline sobre su espalda dejando que mi pecho tocara su nuca y con una mano apreté su pecho, a su oído susurre- ¿Te gusta?-

-No pares…- dijo Hermione volviendo a gemir de forma linda- Es diferente… me gusta… solo no pares…-

Lleve mi boca a su cuello, al ver su cicatriz la lamí, hacía poco que esa marca indicaba que era mía y sin embargo hacia mucho que había soñado con tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerle el amor, tenerla para complacerla y que ella me complaciera. Quería darle todo el placer que perdimos durante años y el que nos faltaba. Mordí su cuello.

-ahhh… Harry… eso es…- gimió al sentir mis embestidas desde esa posición.

No solté su cuello mientras la penetraba como un verdadero dragón a su pareja. No puede evitar imaginarme a dos dragones haciéndolo, el macho sobre la hembra ella recostada mientras le mordía el cuello para someterla. Y eso era yo un dragón y ella mi dragona, pero estaba ansioso por compartir nuestro nido con Luna, Katie y Alice… y las demás.

Jugué con su cuerpo a mi antojo, le sacaba y la mafia a Hermione con completa libertad. Era mía y ella lo sabía, sabía también que pronto ella podría hacer a sus demás compañeras lo mismo que yo le hacía. Pronto lo hacíamos tan fuerte que Hermione estaba recostada con el culo al aire y yo penetrándola a pesar de estarla presionando con mi cuerpo. Aun la mordía, no lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarle sangre o hacerla gritar de dolor, solo la sujetaba, mientras mis manos se dedicaban a jugar con sus pezones. Estaba a punto, cuando Hermione ya estaba roja de cuerpo completo y no podía ni abrir la boca porque gemía de gozo.

Pronto me vacié por completo dentro de ella, tanto que durante casi cinco minutos tuve que moverme dentro de ella. Sabía que Hermione tuvo varios orgasmos durante el trascurso solo porque cada vez que le sucedía, me costaba más penetrarla. Al terminar ambos, me levante, la atraje a mi pecho y me miro completamente roja.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte algo temeroso de que estuviera enojada por mi rudeza.

-Quiero un poco más- susurro completamente avergonzada- No anal… es más que mi… me arde mi culo y mi coñito quiere más-

Mi miembro estaba aún en forma, las veces anteriores Hermione no aguanto más de dos horas, ahora casi pareció rogarme que la follara. De inmediato me coloque sobre de ella y abrí sus piernas. Metí mi cabeza lamiendo mí su encharcada vagina. Me gustaba tanto el sabor que me tarde casi quince minutos en saciarme. Hermione no paro de gemir todo el tiempo. La tome de la cadera y el pecho, ella me impulso con sus pies y antes de que cualquiera lo supiera estábamos nuevamente en plena faena.

No tardamos ninguno de los dos en corrernos, aun me faltaba para estar satisfecho al cien por ciento, pero era suficiente para calmarme. Sin siquiera pensar en todo el estropicio que seguro hicimos, la metí en las cobijas y ella se pecho a mi pecho, aunque una de sus manos era traviesa moviendo mis testículos y masturbándome. Puede que mi resistencia no la aguantara sola, pero con sus tácticas me mantenía en control. Antes de que me corriera en las cobijas, bajo y me dio una última felación que le lleno la boca. Esa noche no dormimos mucho, sobre todo porque desperté con ánimos y como aún faltaba para el amanecer volví a fallármela. Claro que no me permitió metérsela por su culo hasta que se recuperara un poco. Pero con su cuerpo era más que suficiente. Esa noche dormimos más juntos que nunca, casi unidos en uno.

Al siguiente día despertamos tarde, Hermione se sorprendió que regresara a tener mi aspecto normal y corriente. Y ciertamente mis instintos estaban reprimidos… a excepción de uno. Tenía tanta hambre que comí la ración de cinco personas. Claro que Hermione comió el de dos. No por estar embarazada, tomo el remedio que le dio Dumbledore. Pero por supuesto recibí el regaño de mi vida por intentarla embarazar sin su consentimiento. También un par de golpes por hacer que no se pudiera sentar ese día, y que él tuviera que abrir las piernas un poco para que no le doliera estar sentada sobre de él. Quedan dos días para su reinicio de clases, claro que no estaba nada contento, pero Hermione sí. Y no tuvimos más acción nocturna. Salvo el último día donde logre convencerla. Fue de lo más satisfactorio, como las veces anteriores.

Pero a la mañana siguiente me despertó con una nalgada, algo que incluso fue nuevo para mí. Fuimos al Gran Comedor juntos. O más bien Hermione en mi espalda y yo platicando con ella alegremente. No era por las clases si no por las distintas promesas que me hacía al oído.

El recibimiento fue frio. Todos nos vieron pero pocos nos saludaron, buscamos a Luna pero no estaba cerca. Mientras tomaba una buena ración triple de cada alimento, Hermione me daba indicaciones de cómo utilizar mis nuevas habilidades. Incluso las de casanova. No aprobaría ninguna chica a la cual le pusiera la mano sin consultárselo. Para mí no había menor importancia, ya que si a ella no le gustaba, simplemente la desecharía y buscaría otra.

Cuando Luna entro al Gran Comedor nos miró completamente roja, nos saludó a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a un lado sin decir nada más. Nosotros esperábamos otra cosa. Pero si era su contestación la aceptaríamos. Luego llego Ron que lucía más aburrido que una ostra, al vernos estaba diez veces más rojo que nunca, e incremento al ver como tenía a dos bellezas a mi lado. Bufo y se fue sin desayunar.

-¿Qué raro? Siempre echa bronca- dijo Hermione dándome un trozo de tocino.-¿Qué le pasara?-

-Se enteró lo de Malfoy- dijo Luna mirándonos directamente por primera vez, y se puso tan roja, solo que por otras razones.- Aun no puede moverse fuera de la enfermería-

-Se lo merece. No soportaría que maltrataran a mis amores- dije tomando la mano de Luna. Ella miro como estaba sobre la suya, mas no la retiro. Buena señal pensé, mientras que Hermione sonreía completamente contenta.

No dijo nada más, solo continuo comiendo, con mi mano aferrada a la suya. Salimos los tres, Hermione abrazada a mi torso, y Luna de mi mano. Muchos nos veían boquiabiertos. Más no importaba al tenerlas a ambas. Nos despedimos para que Hermione tomara Aritmancia, Luna Criaturas Mágicas, y yo fuera a montar escoba. La verdad no tenía clase hasta la de Snape.

Montar escoba fue divertido, pero era más fácil de lo que nunca antes. Podía hacer todo tipo de maniobras en el aire e incluso quedarme suspendido acostado. Pronto estaba muy aburrido y ansioso por ver a Hermione o a Luna. Me tire en picada y volé en el último segundo, gire peligrosamente cerca de los postes e hice un Sprint a la entrada de la escuela. Pronto estaba en la clase de Snape esperando ansioso que llegara Hermione. La olí incluso desde la clase en la que estaba, pude detectar el aroma de Luna y varias más alrededor de ella (ninguna que oliera bien o de un chico), también como varias que pasaban junto a mi tenían ganas de aparearse o como se mojaban de solo verme.

Mis nervios estaban en su límite, necesitaba a Hermione o mi instinto de; salirla a buscar y destrozar todo en mi paso hasta en contarla, saliera a flote. La oli cuando estba a tan solo la vuelta del pasillo, me adelante y justo cuando cruzaba le plante un beso en los labios. Al principio lucio imprecionada, al igual que todos a mi alrededor, luego (me vio) me cruzo los brazos por la nuca y me beso con pasión.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunto al separarnos.

-Ya no aguantaba- dije dejando caer mi cara en su cuello- Me tenías meneando la cola por verte-

-No tienes cola- respondió Hermione con una leve risa.

-Si me dejas tanto tiempo como este la tendré- dije abrazándola desde atrás y caminando con ella al salón.-Por eso esta noche te bañaras conmigo-

-Todos los días nos bañamos juntos- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Pero no hemos vuelto a jugar como la primera vez- dije besando su oído- Me apetece tenerte totalmente mojada-

-Eso no es difícil- gimió Hermione mordiéndose los labios.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la ganchuda nariz, cabello grasiento y la capa de murciélago mostraron a Snape. Era apestoso lo que existía dentro del salón, tanto que me tape la nariz con ambas manos y mi cueca de asco fue percibida por todos.

-Adentro- ordeno con furia Snape.

Entramos. Aunque en mi caso con la nariz en el pelo de Hermione, por lo menos ocultaba algo del asqueroso olor. Ninguno, ni en sus más remotos sueños pensaron que me sentara en la primera fila, y con Hermione en mis piernas mientras intentaba mitigar el olor a huevo podrido.

-Señor Potter, señorita Granger- dijo Snape con satisfacción en el rostro- No pueden estar separados o acaso son como conejos en celo-

Varias risas tontas surgieron, mi instinto asesino se activó y eso hizo de lado el olor. Pero antes de que picara a Snape para una poción de "Siempre feo", Hermione apretó mis brazos a su al redor y se sentó más fuerte, impidiendo que me moviera.

-Lo siento profesor- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-Cualquier inconveniente lo puede discutir con el profesor Dumbledore, es por causas de fuerza mayor que no podemos estar separados por mucho tiempo y en caso de, como las clases anteriores, debemos estar aún más cerca al reunirnos.-

-¿Qué no puede sentarse a su lado y no encima?-pregunto con desdén.

-Entonces… ¿Qué le parece una competición?-dije mirando los oscuros ojos del profesor- Veamos quien es mejor en Defensa y sin pronunciar ningún hechizo. El que gane hará lo que le dé la gana, incluso expulsarme de su clase-

El reto que surgió, le pasó por su mente, lo veía en sus ojos. Solo que apretó los labios, miro algunas notas en su escritorio y bufo. Para luego continuar la clase.

-Eso creí- dije volviéndome a concentrar en Hermione.

La clase fue internamente aburrida salvo por un suceso. Nos colocó en grupos, obviamente me quito del lado de mi amada, solo para ponerme contra Zabbini. El pobre chico no tuvo una sola oportunidad. Todos sus hechizos no verbales, me daban de lleno pero donde tocaran mi piel la repelía con escamas de dragón y mis hechizos eran potenciados por la varita, un simple Expeliarmus hizo que saliera volando por todo lo alto, se estrellara contra uno de los armarios de Snape y que callera inconsciente, quedo más humillado cuando el contenido pestilente de cientos de frasco le bañaron. No aguante de inmediato me cubrí le nariz metiendo mi cara en el pecho de Hermione. Todos nos vieron cómos estuviéramos locos, pero mis sentidos estaban a punto de matar a cualquiera que se me interpusiera. Ella solo se rio un poco. También le fue bien, Goyle fue su compañero y quedo noqueado en el suelo.

Snape dio por finalizada la clase, nos sacó del salón y nos llevó afuera. El aire puro o semi puro llego a mis pulmones y mis sentidos se calmaron. Afuera le dio una gran cátedra a Hermione sobre que mi varita potenciaba mis hechizos y con mi magia fuera de mi control era peligroso utilizarla. Así que se fue Snape para decirle a Dumbledore a McGonagall, Hermione a su clase y yo estaba como idiota paseando por los pasillos. Completamente triste de no tenerla cerca. Parecía un perro sin dueño, me sentía como un perro que fue dejado en la calle para morir solo, sin animo y caminando por los corredores intentando encontrar a la dueña de mis pensamientos.

Un olor me llego, la vainilla era deliciosa, y mis sentidos se alegraron. Nuevamente pensaba que si fuera un perro, seguro movería la cola de un lado a otro completamente feliz de encontrar a otra persona con que pasar el rato o tal vez jugar un poco (giño, giñito, giño, giño). Casi corrió o más bien volé a donde se encontraba. Encontré el aroma de Luna casi un piso arriba. Estaba rodeada de muchos aromas, pero sobre ellos se alzaba la envidia (una clase de acides muy molesta). Pronto escuche murmullos, un gemido y como algo en el ambiente apestaba.

-¡Eres una fácil Luna!- dijo una voz.

-Mira que intentar llevarte a la cama a Potter, cuando esa perra ya está sobre del todo el tiempo- rio otra.

-Eres igual o peor que esa Granger. Ambas arrastrándose por un hombre- dijo la tercera.

-No- dijo luna casi en llanto- Yo no quiero llevarme a la cama a Harry, solo que yo… también me gusta y el… parece que me quiere… y Hermione ella no es una perra, es buena y también me gusta-

-¡Que Lesbiana eres!-dijeron las tres riéndose.

-¿Mira que tenemos aquí?-pregunte con una carcajada al percatarme que las chicas y Luna no se dieron cuenta que estaba ya ahí. Tenía a Luna dándome la espalda y las chicas acosándola de frente.

-¿Harry?-chillo Luna, girando con la cara empapada en lágrimas, una marca muy roja en su mejilla y su ropa rasgada.- No… esto no es lo que parece… fue un accidente-

-Insultaron mi linda conejita, dijeron que mi dragona es una perra y además osaron lastimarte-dije avanzando a pesar de que Luna intentaba retenerme.- ¿Cómo quieren morir?-

Sentí el miedo en su cuerpo, ninguna hablo o dijo algo estaban tan aterradas que incluso olieron a orina. Literalmente se mearon del susto. Avance encendiendo mi palma llena de fuego.

-¡No Harry!- dijo Luna casi suplicante baje la mirada y la vi llorando mucho más. No quería verla triste. Apague mi fuego, tome su cintura en mi brazo y la alce con sumo cuidado, hasta que su rostro quedo cerca del mío.

-No llores conejita, no deseaba hacerte llorar- dije lamiendo las lágrimas que tenía, era salado y me dolía al igual que a ella, pero con cada gota que bebía ella se calmaba.

Las chicas seguían atónitas. Luna se me abrazo y dejo su cabeza en el hombro, mientras se calmaba. Mire a las causantes de eso. Les extendí la mano creando que se orinaran más.

-Si se le acercan nuevamente, desaparecerán de la fas de la tierra. Y díganle a todos aquellos que la molestaron que si tan solo respiran cerca de mi conejita, los hare pagar diez mil veces lo que le hicieron- dije con una voz tan fría que soltó una capa de hielo en el suelo.-¿ENTENDIERON?-

-SI- Chillaron aterradas, cayendo en el gran charco de sus propios orines.

Como estábamos muy cerca del último piso, podía ser una caída a muerte, pero con Luna abrazándome y sabiendo que ella me hacía mucho más fuerte, decidí saltar. Era hora de la cena, y la entrada estaba del otro lado del Hogwarts decidí dar un paseo aéreo. Mientras la gravedad nos atraía, coloque los pies sobre el muro y salte al otra torre, me sostuve con las garras y antes de que incluso supiera como, salte al siguiente muro. Con la Luna comenzando a salir. Fue una sucesión de saltos que a cualquiera le quitaría el aliento o asustaría, sin embargo mi conejita estaba con los ojos abiertos y me miraba con una sonrisa grande. Caímos en la escalinata de mármol, tal vez ocupando más fuerza de la que debía por que se cuarteo. Con Luna aun aferrada a mí, nos introdujimos al comedor. Nuevamente las miradas fueron de sorpresa más aun cuando no deje que Luna bajara de mí y la sentara en mis piernas, mientras le besaba y lamia las mejillas, borrando rastros del llanto.

-¿Qué paso Luna?-pregunto Hermione llegando corriendo- Estas muy alterada-

Luna miro con miedo como Hermione se acercó y se encogió en mi pecho.

-No, Luna, no tienes que temer. Nosotros te queremos- dijo Hermione sentándose a un lado y apoyándola en su pecho.-Con nosotros puedes ser tú-

-Pero… admití que ambos me gusta- dijo Luna completamente roja- ¿Eso me hace bisexual?-

-Eso te hace parte de nuestro nido- respondió Hermione besando su mejilla, aunque muy, muy cerca de sus labios. Aún quedaba algo de pudor dentro de nosotros.- ¿Ya has pensado sobre nuestra propuesta?-

-Si- dijo Luna tragando duro mientras se tocaba donde Hermione la beso y mirándome.- He hablado con mi padre… no le molesta que este con Harry y el que tenga otras parejas… solo que… me intimida un poco el que… sean doce-

-Tranquila- dije mientras le besaba la frente- Todo estará bien, no dejare que nadie les dañe-

Sonrió con unas lindas mejillas rosas, y una cara que daba ganar de comerse a besos. Hermione le beso, y el correspondió intentando aguantar las enormes ganas de hacer a la pequeña Ravenclaw suya ahí mismo. La cena fue rápida para los tres, aunque volví a comer como si hiciera ayuno durante un mes. Luego fuimos a la profesora McGonagall, para avisar que Luna pasaría a nuestra torre. Aunque puso quejas, dijo que le avisaría al Profesor Flitwich y que pronto tendría sus cosas en nuestra puerta.

-No creo que sea posible- dijo Luna caminando a mi izquierda tomada de mi mano, luciendo pura y linda. Algo que pensaba cambiar esa misma noche.- Los de mi casa me roban las cosas y luego las encuentro en lugares raros. Incluso mi ropa interior, siempre termina blanca, dura y oliendo raro por alguna razón-

Gruñí de una forma que asuste a los alumnos a nuestro alrededor, Hermione apretó mi brazo y acaricio mi pecho, aunque lucia igual de furiosa que yo.

-Ya me encargare de eso- susurre más para mí mismo que para ellas. Aunque no paso desapercibido.

-Ahora que vas a ser parte de nuestro nido. Existen un par de cosas que no te hemos dicho- dijo Hermione seguramente para cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto inclinando la cabeza con ternura.

Hermione estiro su cuello, mostrando una cicatriz, ahí donde la marque como mía. Abrió tanto los ojos Luna que se vio incluso más curiosa que antes.

-Eso me dolerá- dijo con voz baja.

-Para nada- dijo Hermione con una risita- Sentirás incluso que tienes un orgasmo, pero cuando Harry te rompa el himen y te penetre por el ano ahí si va a doler un poco-

-¿De verdad duele mucho?-pregunto Luna temblando.

-Si- respondió Hermione luego le sonrió de una forma lujuriosa- Pero luego querrás tener a Harry adentro para siempre-

Luna dio una ligera risa nerviosa, se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar como se relamía los labios. No tardamos nada el llegar a la torre, menos al entrar y enseñarle todo a Luna, diciéndole que era nuestro hogar temporal. Seguro que pensaran que me la lleve directamente a la cama. Queria. Pero Hermione no me dejo, diciendo que necesitaba adaptarse a nosotros, que estuviera lista para que le hiciera el amor y luego ella. Estaba tan ansioso que no mi erección fue dolorosa.

En la noche dormimos tranquilos, sin problemas. Aunque Hermione me masturbo duramente mientras me susurraba cosas al oído, cosas referente a la chica pura que tenia del otro lado. Luna estaba dormida y me abrazaba el pecho como si fuera un gran peluche del cual no queria separarse, con la mano de mi amada Hermione moviéndose a toda velocidad, me fue difícil no moverme no gemir o no ceder el control y tomar a Luna y Hermione de inmediato.

Desperté cansado, Hermione tan fresca como siempre y Luna lucia más sonriente que nunca, diciendo que fue una de las mejores noches de su vida.

-Aun no linda- dijo Hermione besándola en los labios- Para eso nos faltan personas-

-¿Y yo que?-pregunte molesto al ver que ellas dos estaban sumidas en su beso.- Me las van a pagar-

-No seas celoso amor- dijo Hermione riéndose, jalando a Luna para que la besara.

Fue la mejor forma de despertar, con los labios de Luna presionando los míos, metiendo su lengua y saboreando la vainilla que desprendía todo su ser. Luego a Hermione y al último trayéndola a ambas para jugar con ellas. Mi dragona tenía ya 17 y mi conejita 15, por lo cual el cuerpo de Hermionone me era el más atrayente. Pero Luna no se quedaba atrás, en unos pocos años llegaría a ser tan sexy como Hermione. El desayuno fue un poco desastroso, con Luna en una pierna y Hermione otra, ambas intentando darme de comer, claro que aun Luna tenía cierta vergüenza y bajaba la cabeza ante Hermione, algo que le gustaba a mi reina.

Los tres sabíamos que no podíamos aplazar el que la marcara como parte de mi harem, así que antes de salir a clases, lamí su cuello de Luna, ella se estremecía y desde su espalda le susurre.

-Tranquila- le bese con cariño- Solo será unos segundos-

Hermione estaba enfrente acariciándole el rostro para tranquilizarla. Le movió la cabeza del lado contrario a donde ella la tenía, yo bese con cuidado y cuando mire los ojos decididos de Luna mordí, con tal fuerza que la sangre impregno mi boca de inmediato, gimió y apretó a Hermione. Luego lamí tan profundo y lento como podía, hasta que dejo de sangrar.

-¿Ahora es tu turno?-pregunto Luna con la voz algo rara.

-Claro que sí, ahora estarás bajo mi servicio- dijo Hermione lamiendo debajo de donde yo marque, ella mordió sin contemplaciones, sacando un nuevo gemido de dolor de Luna, la cual apretó mi mano. Como consolación la bese metiendo mi lengua de lleno y dedicándome a hacerla sentir bien.

Cuando Hermione termino, se veía mi marca en el cuello de Luna, y en el hombro el de Hermione.

-Felicidades- dijo Hermione abrazándola y besando- En cuanto te creas lista, compartirás las noches con nosotros-

-Espero que sea pronto- dijo Luna sonriente- Dolió casi nada-

-Y en cuanto lleguen las demás las marcaras- dije besando su cuello nuevamente, no podía esperar para marcarla por completo, al igual que Hermione.

-¿Por qué no marco a Hermione?-pregunto unos minutos después algo desconcertada.

-Porque esto es una jerarquía- dijo Hermione en una lección, pero con una mirada autoritaria, indicándole a Luna que no la dejaría marcarla-Nosotros mandamos en la relación y ustedes… es decir las demás parejas de Harry, estarán bajo mis órdenes y algunas bajo las tuyas-

-No quiero mandar a nadie- dijo Luna con un puchero tierno- No me gusta-

-Pero tendrás que marcarlas- ordene mientras subíamos las escalinatas para salir al castillo- No dejare que nadie pase sobre ti, no a menos que sea mi Reyna-

-Gracias cielo- dijo Hermione besándome.

-Son tan lindos- dijo Luna girando el rostro.

-Tú también eres linda- dije besándola igual que Hermione, al separarme relamí mis lamios, y tome el trasero de ambas- No puedo esperar por tenerlas a ambas desnudas, para mi deleite-

-¡Harry!- gimieron algo molestas por el sorpresivo apretón.


	5. Alfas vz beta

**Esta es la lista final. Si algún cambio seria solo en el final del número 11 o 12.**

**Hermione 1... Galletas de Chocolate**

**Luna 2... Vainilla**

**Daphne 3... Limón**

**Tonks 4... Pan recién echo**

**Alicia 5... Pasto podado**

**Katie 6... Tierra mojada**

**Fleur 7… Lavanda**

**Pansy 8... Brisa marina**

**Astoria 9... Leña cortada.**

**Gabriel 10... Café molido**

**Hannah 11... Aire fresco de montaña**

**Lavender 12... Naranja**

**_[_[_[_[_[_[_[_[_[_[**

**Extras… (Sucederán pero sin que queden dentro del harem)**

**Cho… sucederá entre la conquista de una y la unión de otra…. Olerá a dulce de menta.**

**Romilda… Sucederá cuando una de las del harem esté intentando un derrocamiento…. Olerá a gardenias.**

**Angelina… En vacaciones y por el apoyo que le darán las chicas… olerá a Chocolate amargo.**

**Parvati y Patil… como prueba de si puede aumentar el número de chicas y experimento… olerán a especias.**

**Ginny… no será Harry pero si cierta persona que le querrá dar una lección por intento de seducción… ya saben cómo huele.**

**Especiales… (Serán fuera de la línea de la historia, y sin conexión alguna)**

**Serán escrito como "Especial N° : Y el nombre de la pareja, trio, cuarteto, grupo o lo que sea"**

**Pueden escoger entre las parejas o cualquiera de sus permutaciones, se vale de todo y créanme que puedo escribir cualquier cosa. Claro que cualquier tipo de pareja, sea: Heterosexual, Homosexual o Bisexual; Espero que entienda que es contenido ¡EXPLICITO Y SEXUAL! igual que cualquier capitulo que escribo. Menos el prólogo.**

**Harry y Ginny Hermione y Ron James y Lily Molly y Arthur Snape y Lily Lupin y Tonks Hagrid y Olympe Bill y Fleur Dumbledore y Grindelwald Narcisa y lucios Neville y Hannah Cedric y Cho Draco y Astoria Angeina y George Hermione y krum Angelina y fred Luna y Rold Scamander Andromeda y Ted Tonks Draco y Pansy Ginny y Dean Michel y Cho Ron y Lavender Ginny y Michel**

**ACLARACIÓN (Las parejas de arriba solo son las canonicas, es decir las que pasaron en algún punto de los libros, mas no son exclusivamente las que pueden escoger, claro que si quiere un "Ron y Lavender" o "Ginny y Draco", "Hermione y Neville y Ginny", " Fleur y Hermione", " George y Lee"… es aceptable**

**Con la única condición de que no esperen que tenga historia, solo sexo y algún contexto. Si quieren historia tendrán que imaginarla ustedes.**

**Además de que algunas parejas no me gustan para nada, como "Harry y Ron" o "Hermione y Dumbledore (o cualquier otro adulto con ella)" Sin embargo me esforzare e intentaré hacerlo interesante.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((COMENCEMOS))))))))))))))))))))))))) No volveré a poner un encabezado tan largo.  
**

Capítulo 5.- Alfas vz Beta.

Bien dos cosas que me molestan de ir a clases, ir a clases y los apestosos olores que me nublan la nariz. Ir a trasfiguraciones era escuchar como McGonagall me daba consejos de mi condición, al final de cada hora, además de que podía realizar cualquier cosa sin pensarlo. La varita estaba casi de más cuando soltaba magia y hacia hechizos, aunque la tenía que utilizar. Y anexado a que necesitaba a Hermione cada dos horas o comenzaba a enloquecer, era una verdadera molestia. Aunque Luna ayudaba bastante apareciendo en los momentos justos para que me despejara y no hiciera locuras (Como buscar a Hermione y llevármela a la torre, desnudarla y hacerle el amor varias veces seguidas).

Más de una vez pregunte cómo llevaba su asunto con las chicas de Ravenclaw y con lo demás chicos a su alrededor (la verdad solo quería saber quiénes se le aceraban para destrozarles las gargantas), era tan clara la mejora sobre su ánimo que lucía diez veces más radiantes. Y de solo abrazarla por la espalda o besarle sin tregua se sonrojaba. Más que nada me gustaba que no lograba disimular sus ojos brillantes y que su aroma aumentaba al estar cerca de mí. En cualquier momento que la besaba le tocaba sus glúteos, caderas o cintura y si bien podría hacerla mía en cualquier lugar, lo tenía prohibido por Hermione hasta que estuviera lista.

Aun así Luna solo me tomaba la mano y caminaba a mi lado si estábamos por el castillo, nada como Hermione que me abrazaba y besaba cuando deseaba. En la torre Luna, antes de hacerlo, parecía pedirle permiso con la mirada a Hermione, mi reina no se negaba solo que debes en cuando y con los tres le pedía uno para ella. Era asombroso verlas ser tan sensuales cuando se besaban, ser cuidadosas con la otra y tratarse como mejores amigas enfrente de los demás. Pero cuando se trataba de darle cariño y amor, Hermione era quien se encargaba de satisfacer su apetito sexual, y por muy buena que fuera y sus artimañas… la mayoría del tiempo mi instinto… estaba insatisfecho.

Luna estaba interesada en el tema y platicaba mucho con Hermione, sin En cambio llevaba dos semanas viviendo con nosotros y aun no tenía nada con ella.

-Dale su tiempo- dijo Hermione mientras se bañaban ambos en la misma ducha- Aun está comprendiendo esta situación. No fue fácil para mí tampoco, tarde mucho en aceptar que te amaba con locura y lujuria-

-Y yo pensando que estos últimos seis años juntos fueron los que hicieron que decidieras estar conmigo- dije abrazándola por detrás, pegando mi anatomía contra su descubierta espalda y su atractivo trasero contra mi miembro, con los cuerpos mojados y resbalosos, dándoles sensaciones sin iguales-Además de mi sensualidad-

-Exageras tus dotes amor- dijo Hermione soltando una risa, girando la cabeza y dándole un beso- Pero si, eso ayudó mucho-

-¿Exagero mis dotes?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa sínica, pegándose mucho más hasta acomodar su miembro entre las piernas de Hermione, dejando mi miembro presionando por sus labios vaginales y contra la piel de su piernas de mi hermosa reina.

Se mordió el labio, comenzando a ponerse roja y agitando un poco su retaguardia. -Estas…- dijo Hermione girándose por completo, y saltando a su torso donde Harry la atrapo y la abrazo, mientras se besaban sin dar descanso al otro-… tan caliente-

-Y aun no comenzamos- me reí.

Tardamos un poco en salir de la ducha, pero que podía hacer cuando ambos disfrutábamos cada momento que teníamos. Y al referirme a disfrutar era hacer que Hermione gimiera y gritara su nombre, mientras yo susurraba el suyo en el oído. El cuerpo de mi amada Hermione me hacía enloquecer en cuanto se pegaba a su piel, su aroma a chocolate, su piel suave y lisa; e incluso su voz sensual me volvieron adicto. Tanto que algunos días no dejaba de pensar el estar a su lado, solo abrazarla y escuchar su voz le hacía feliz (Claro que algunos instintos no los controlaba).

Me encantaba todo de mi reina. Desde cuando me leía con ternura, hasta cuando gritaba mi nombre al sentirme adentro de ella. Si, su otra parte hacia que me volviera una bestia, aquella parte que enloquecía por sentir cada tramo de su ser y me gritaba que la embarazara. Aunque en parte era a causa de que Hermione me pedía cosas al oído con voz sensual, mientras que gemía cuando apretaba y masajeaba sus glúteos, o mientras le besaba y lamia sus lindos pechos.

Al salir ambos estábamos bastante abochornados por el vapor que se acumuló en el baño, aparte de que tardamos más de dos horas en salir. Lo malo fue que dejamos a Luna sola en la sala de estar. Pero cuando bajamos la vimos roja como tomate mientras intentaba leer los libros de Hermione, sin contar que olí como su entrepierna no estaba nada seca. No pude evitar sonreír al verla tan tímida y evitando nuestras miradas, solo me relamía al querer probar su sabor. Si sabía también a vainilla sería una delicia. Me senté a un lado y antes de que surgiera alguna palabra, tome a Hermione y la senté en mi pierna derecha y, con un brazo, cargue a Luna para sentarla en la izquierda. Las abrace por la cintura y deje descansar mi cuerpo del agua caliente, y la sesión sexual con Hermione.

-McGonagall dijo que la siguiente semana iremos a Hogsmeade- comento Luna muy bajo.

-Que bien, podre ir con mis dos hermosas chicas y presumirlas- dije sonriéndoles y besando el hombro de cada una.

-Como si no lo hicieras ya- dijo Hermione acariciándome la mejilla y mirando me con amor- Solo tienes que ver la cara de Ron cuando me besas, es un poema lleno de celos-

-Bueno, tengo que dejarle claro que eres mía- dije dejando caer la mano sobre el muslo de Luna, la cual salto un poco y le miro.- Y muy pronto mi linda conejita te acompañara-

-Yo… no sé si estoy lista… quiero… pero- comenzó Luna tan roja que parecía al punto del desmayo.

Alce la cabeza y plante un beso tierno en sus labios, no podía negar que su ternura me hacía querer poseerla con más ganas. Y para demostrarlo estaba mi entrepierna que mostraba una excitación, nuevamente. Hermione se rio un poco cuando se percató, luego tomo el libro de las manos de Luna y comenzó a leernos. Pronto disfrutaba de la suavidad del cuerpo de ambas y la voz de su reina, mientras Luna se relajaba y le acariciaba el cabello con la ternura que le era nata.

No esperaba que el siguiente día fuera especial.

La clase de pociones con Slughorn era tan aburrida y me importaba tan poco que solo me pegaba ha Hermione intentando mitigar el aroma de los ingredientes y el pestilente aroma de dos personas que odiaba. Draco que no dejaba de verlo con repugnancia y a Ron que parecía quererle arrancar la mano, sobre todo cuando la había posado sobre el vientre de Hermione y mi reina parecía feliz con eso. Como en cualquier otra clase, y sin importarle quien la impartiera, mi reina se sentaba en mis piernas y la abrazaba intentando controlar mis instintos. En esos momentos deseaba gruñirles o rugirles a los dos idiotas de enfrente por solo ver a Hermione.

Hermione no paraba de mirar a las dos Slytherins que estaban una mesa después.

Las reconocía, después de todo era enemiga de Hermione, Pansy Parkinson se encontraba deprimida y llorando. No sabía cuál sería la razón, pero una de sus amigas le abrazaba, era Daphne Greengras. Según entendida, o me conto Hermione después de mucho tiempo conociéndola, Daphne fue su amiga hasta segundo curso, cuando la vio en el tercero había cambiado y se dejaron de hablar. La razón era desconocida. Claro que la recordaba de verla por el pasillo o en clases, era guapa, si lo admito, pero siempre que la miraba giraba la mirada o se cubría con el cabello. Algunas veces pensaba que estaba avergonzada y otras que no quería verme, una vez que mi reina me conto de su amistad, supuse, que sería por Hermione.

Estaba ansioso, o mejor dicho confundido. Más que nada porque mientras el olor a putrefacción de Ron y Draco me causaba nauseas, el de Daphne y Pansy era casi ocultado pero percibía un dejo a limón y brisa marina. Algo que me parecía delicioso, estaba por pararme a olerlas directamente cuando acabo la clase. Mientras recogían sus cosas, Hermione me vio con una cara seria, mientras seguía con la mirada la caminata de las dos Slytherins.

-Pensé que solo yo lo olí- dijo Hermione frotándose la nariz- No sé cómo… pero si estoy contigo puedo captarlo también-

-Es porque eres mi reina- dije mientras le besaba el cuello.- Tienes parte de mi dentro de ti… y algunas veces algo mas satisfactorio-

-¡Aquí no!- reprendió Hermione con una mirada dura.

Y de esa forma funcionaba nuestra relación, tenía el control de mí, de mis acciones y lo que hacía, pero en la cama (o en cualquier lugar que hiciéramos el amor) poseía la forma de que no se negara a mis peticiones o acciones. Claro que era reciproco, y como alfas del nido teníamos que saber lo que deseaba al otro incluso antes de que lo pidiera, algo que no salía tan mal, claro que aún no seguía dejándome marcar mi territorio.

-Tengo Aritmancia, luego nos vemos en clase de Snape- dijo Hermione colgándose de mi cuello y plantando un beso profundo y que podría dejarme satisfecho por un rato - Te amo- menciono y salió caminando por el pasillo.

Me la quede mirando, como se contoneaba y como con cada paso me incitaba a alcanzarla abrazarla y no dejarla ir a su clase. Más me regañaría y me castigaría. Sí, me castiga y no crean que de la forma placentera, solía ser con no hablarme, cosa que no soportaba. Podía ser porque su voz era una adicción para mí o que no me gustara estar para nada lejos de ella, mas sin lugar a dudas era lo peor que podía pasar en un día. Como fuera disfrute de su caminar hasta que la perdí de vista.

En esa hora Luna estaba en Herbología y luego tendría cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y no la vería hasta después. Así que me pasee por el invernadero cuatro, esperando que saliera, tal vez podría besarla y abrazarla antes de que se marchara a su siguiente clase. Los alumnos salieron. Últimamente desde que mande a Draco a la enfermería y Ron no me dirigía la palabra, además de que se rompiera la mano el día que la poción me cambio, los hombres me evitaban y miraban como si fuera a matarlos. Aunque la verdad ni siquiera se fijaba a menos que oliera "sangre" lo cual podría ser un instinto asesino o de que quisieran dañarme. En cuanto a las chicas, me miraban sonrojadas y cuchicheaban al tiempo que se reían, era algo molesto, no entendía si lo hacía para burlarse o para llamar mi atención. Lo cual no pasaría a menos que olieran bien y solo algunas apenas olían a algo (muchas llevaban perfume que entorpecía sus sentidos).

Y cuando la vi salir, con la ropa algo manchada de tierra, una coleta en su cabellera y sosteniéndose una mano me le acerque corriendo. Dos chicas estaban en medio, pero las quite un poco brusco, gritaron un poco e incluso lucieron ofendidas, pero llegue a mi adorada conejita. Luna me vio y sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaban algo preocupados.

-Mi conejita ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte cuando la abrace con fuerza, mas no respondió el abrazo, solo se sostenía la mano.

-Nada- contesto algo roja y evitando la mirada.

-¡Te hirieron!- casi rugió al ver una línea roja que recorría su antebrazo.- ¿QUÍEN FUE?-

-¡No, nadie lo hizo!- dijo Luna deteniéndome antes de que matara a media aula de clases.- Me corte al tomar una regadera, fue una tontería, un clavo salido-

-¿Segura?-pregunte levantando su brazo, viendo la cortada irregular, estaba sangrando y parecía no ser serio.

-Es que soy algo torpe a veces- dijo Luna muy bajo.

Me acerque a inspeccionar mejor la herida y cuando estaba cerca, pase la lengua por la irregularidad, aquellos que me veían se pararon y algunos lucieron repugnados, sin embargo Luna gimió de dolor. Luego lucio aliviada. Después de varias lamidas y en las cuales limpie su sangre, la herida desapareció dejando la piel tan lisa y normal como su demás cutis. Más no supe parar, continúe con besos que fueron subiendo por su brazo y cuando llegue al cuello planto un lago beso.

-¡No Harry!- dijo Luna apartándolo un poco, causando que gruñera - Perdón, pero… nos están viendo-

Mire alrededor y les rugí un poco, en seguida salieron pitando.

-Está listo- dije acariciando donde estuvo su herida- ¿Estas mejor conejita?-

-Sí, muchas gracias- dijo Luna mirándome a los ojos, luego sonrió y me beso la mejilla, además de acariciarla- Me voy, te veo en la torre-

Se fue casi corriendo mientras me decepcionaba, esperaba más que un beso, sinceramente descubrir que tenías saliva sanadora no era cualquier cosa. Más me conformó… por ese momento.

Pasee un rato más en lo que empezaba defensa contra las artes oscuras, olisqueando el aire, siguiendo el aroma a Limón que olio de las Slytherins, esperaba verificar si eran ellas o aquel olor lo traían de alguien más. Subí y baje varias torres, entre y salí de la mazmorra y cuando pensaba que era un rastro en círculos la encontré. Daphne Greengras. Mas no estaba sola y era con la persona que menos esperaba, al parecer tenía una habilidad de la cual no me había percatado antes, ya que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Daphne estaba acorralando a Hermione, mientras mi reina le lanzaba una mirada serena y con una ligera sonrisa que dejaba claro quien tenía las riendas del juego.

-Ya sé que ustedes tres tienen algo más que una amistad- dijo Daphne con voz neutra.- Acaso crees que no he visto como las toca, como parece comerse con los ojos a las dos y las besa…-

-Harry es muy cariñoso- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-O si… por supuesto. Sigue mintiéndote Hermione, a mí no lo haces- dijo Daphne pegándose más al cuerpo de la chica- Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero sabes que a mí me puedes ocultar pocas cosas, sé que ya tienes una relación con Harry y parece que también con Luna…-

-Y si fuera así ¿Qué te importa?-pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa más amplia.- El que fueras mi única amiga en primer y segundo curso, no hace que tenga que contarte todo, no cuando ya ni me hablabas por ser una sangre sucia y que Pansy se volviera tu amiguita-

-Tu no entiendes nada- susurro Daphne temblando- No me aleje de ti por que seas hija de muggles… fue más por… por…-

-Ya lo sé, Pansy me lo dijo en primer curso.- dijo Hermione chasqueando la lengua-Te gustaba Draco y el me odia, no podías juntarte una sangre sucia si querías que se fijase en ti. Por eso manteníamos nuestra amistad en secreto-

-Así que fue por eso que no respondías mis cartas- dijo Daphne bajando la voz- No era la única razón. Si me gusta Draco en primero y… ahora que Draco maltrata a Pansy me dan ganas de matar al chico. Pero… solo fue temporal, luego de que fueras petrificada y él te visitara todos los días mientras te decía cosas lindas… yo solo me enamore y si seguía a tu lado…me odiarías-

-Espera ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Hermione.

-De mí, se enamoró de mi- Dijo Harry saliendo de su escondite, aunque realmente no se escondía, más bien ellas parecían no verlo.

Ambas abrieron la boca y le miraron entre asombradas y asustadas. Daphne se retiró un poco, poniéndose el cabello rubio sobre su oreja, los ojos azules casi parecían llorar y le miro con un sonrojo sobresaliente. Parecía incluso otra chica ruda y que parecía querer intimidar a Hermione, a una que de solo verla estaba realmente alterada. Y no podía ser de menos, cuando acababa de descubrir su secreto enfrente de su novia y futura esposa.

-¿Con que espiando amor?-pregunto Hermione con las manos en la cadera.

-Yo estoy parado aquí desde hace rato. Tu no me viste- dijo Harry acercándose y plantando un beso en sus labios- Y regresando al tema. Daphne… ¿Te gusto yo, verdad?-

-Emmm… más bien yo…- dijo Daphne intentando armarse de valor, al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. Aquella chica de fría actitud estaba siendo derrumbada- Yo te amo-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione alzando una ceja.

-Lo que has hecho hasta hoy… y el que trates a todos bien, tu forma de ser… me gustaba mucho. Pero ahora me interés de otras formas- dijo Daphne dando pasos para atrás- Yo… yo… solo quería saber que pasaba entre Hermione, Luna y Tu… Si es lo que creo, tal vez yo pueda… no se-

Me rasque la nuca, no tenía mucha idea que hacer, si fuera otra chica puede que en se momento la besara y le propusiera unirse al nido. Más acababa de enterarme de su amor, Hermione tuvo una amistad con la Slytherin una que termino por su misma culpa y eso no era nada bueno. Era extraño, y aunque se sentía capaz de hacer que Hermione la aceptara, podría no ser lo mejor en ese momento, no cuando Luna aún estaba empezando acoplarse a ambos. Mire a Hermione la cual tenía un poco abierta la boca, en cuanto se percató de mi mirada, le pregunte (sin decir palabra) si podría intentar que se uniera al nido. No dijo que no y tampoco dijo que si, solo miro a su ex amiga y regreso la mirada.

-Harry y yo somos pareja, al igual que Luna- decreto Hermione después de unos minutos.

A Daphne casi se le cae la mandíbula, los ojos comenzaron a ponérsele rojos y antes de que se soltara en llanto o parecido, Hermione me empujo, dándome a entender que tenía que hacer lo que quería. Avance hasta la rubia, le tome una mejilla con cuidado, mientras una ligera lágrima caía por su rostro y mi otra mano fue a su cadera donde la aferre con cuidado y la atraje hasta pegarla a mi pelvis. Lucia asombrada y sin saber qué hacer. Su rostro era hermoso, también sus ojos color azul intenso y su piel que parecía perfecta, en cuanto a cuerpo era sencillamente sensual y excitante. No conocía su edad, pero por lo menos era igual a la mía o de Hermione, lo cual indicaba que incluso podría aceptar ser parte del nido sin problema alguno. Me acerque lo suficiente para sentir su aliento. Olía a limón, a cítrico y aunque podría ser amargo, se notaba que también dulce, algo sencillamente exquisito que podría llegarse a disfrutar.

-Si lo deseas, puedo darte parte de mi amor- le susurre en su rostro, suspiro y apretó las piernas, se notaba que no esperaba esa situación -¿Qué dices mi linda mamba?-

-Esto… yo… como…tú y… Hermione-balbuceo se notaba la boca seca. Paso sus lengua por lo labios dejándolos brillosos. Eran algo finos, pero tan apetecibles como los de mi reina o de mi conejita y si aceptaba pronto podría tener a mi mamba.

Presione sus labios contra los míos, sin oposición y sin una palabra más. Fue un momento el que fue tierno, luego aferro sus manos a mi nuca y su lengua fue la primera en pedir permiso para entrar en mi boca, enseguida se lo di y la bese de regreso. ¿Cuánto tardamos? Puede que fuera poco por que termine con su cuerpo contra el muro y casi colgada a mi cadera. Nos miramos y ella sonrió con alegría.

-Entonces, ustedes… ¿Están formando un Harem?-pregunto Daphne dibujando círculos en mi pecho.

-Jem- soltó Hermione recargada en el muro y con cara de celos contenidos- Harry necesita doce chicas para suprimir sus instintos bestiales y créeme nos necesita, con semejante poder que tiene. No podemos darnos el lujo de dejar que se descontrole-

Ese "nos" me dijo todo, no estaba celosa porque me besara a Daphne, más bien porque nos tardamos y nos olvidamos de ella. Tome a Daphne y antes de que reclamara pegue su cuerpo al de Hermione. Ambas compartían muchas similitudes, el pecho casi del mismo tamaño, aunque Hermione era un poco más alta, su trasero que podía darme un infarto y aquella fiereza al enfrentarse de frente. Le susurre al odio. - Si me quieres, tendrás que amar a las demás, y sobre todo respetar a mi dragona. Ella es mi reina-

-Yo…-comenzó Daphne mas no termino, Hermione la tomo del cabello y le beso con pasión, supe que con mi dragona nadie se metía.

Además de la diferencia entre Luna y Daphne, mientras que Hermione besaba a Luna con calma y delicadeza, con Daphne lucio muy apasionada y casi como si quisiera enseñarle quien mandaba, lo cual fue en un instante haciendo que Daphne se doblegara, pronto era muy pasional. Solo las mire, si Hermione aguanto verme besarla yo podría hacer lo mismo. Mas mi instinto estaba queriendo desvestirlas y hacer que ambas me satisficieran y luego satisfacerlas hasta que se desmayaran, algunas veces ya no aguantaba más. Mis instintos debían estar casi satisfechos con Hermione y Luna a mi lado, por que aguante hasta que esas dos se separaron. Completamente ofuscadas y mirándose aun con algo de reto en los ojos.

-Piénsalo- dijo Hermione acariciándole una mejilla- Nosotros estamos abiertos a ti, puede que formemos una linda familia. Ahora… Harry y yo tenemos que ir a defensa contra las artes oscuras-

Como estaba aún detrás de Daphne, le bese el cuello mientras apretaba su lindo culo, salto y gimió, más le sonreí y tome la mano de Hermione.

-Estoy seguro que no podrás negarte- dije dándole un beso más.

Nos fuimos caminando con lentitud. Estábamos aún muy lejos de la sala de Defensa cuando Hermione me empujo a un muro y me beso con esa lujuria que le caracterizaba a la hora de hacer el amor, imagínense me tenía entre sus brazos y con mi espalda al muro mientras me apretaba mis glúteos y su lengua jugaba con ferocidad en mi boca. Al separarnos un hilo la saliva unía nuestros labios.

-Ya está dicho- dijo Hermione suspirando mientras se separaba- Si se une será la tercera, pero aun tendrías que intentar con Katie y Alice… pero eso otro día. Ve a la torre de inmediato-

-¿Qué?-pregunte.- ¿Hermione Granger incitándome a perder clase?-

-Solo es defensa, ya sabes cómo es Snape- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- No me pasara nada y créeme si lo intenta, no soy tan débil…-

-Claro que no, ya he visto lo que puedes hacer- dije riendo.- ¿Y por qué no regresamos de inmediato los dos? Luna tardara una hora…- bese su cuello y comencé a bajar- … podrás gritar tan fuerte como te gusta-

-No lo creo- dijo Hermione separándome- Te espera una sorpresa y entre más rápido llegues mejor-

-¿Sorpresa?-pregunte alzando una ceja, una sorpresa sin Hermione podría ser algo que no me gustara. Más ella asintió y me beso otra vez.

-Ve y disfruta- dijo Hermione antes de acariciar mi entrepierna- Ya estas perfecto. Solo no seas rudo-

Al instante se giró y espero, como si quisiera algo, enseguida lo supe. Di una ligera nalgada que no pudo dolerle pero si se sintió bien, enseguida volteo con una sonrisa pícara. Me lanzo un beso y se fue caminando con movimientos sensuales.

-Esa es mi chica- le dije al verla moverse e incitarme a llevármela a la torre.

Recapitule en lo que me dirigía a nuestra torre, acababa de tener una mañana bastante sorprendente con Hermione y Luna, la primera no cayendo ante el bochorno cuando estuve besándola enfrente de los alumnos, y luego con mi reina y Daphne. Siendo sincero conmigo mismo, estaba más que excitado, el roce al caminar podía hacer que me corriera… si es que mi aguante no fuera desmedido por la poción, anexado a que sabía que algo me esperaba en nuestra torre y tenía una ligera idea de que era. Más no comprendía si era conocida o desconocida. Bien Hermione pudo hablar con sus conocidas sobre mi condición y buscar a una de sus amigas que se uniera a nosotros o la mejor era que al fin Luna se decidiera a compartir nuestras horas nocturnas. Que fueron desplazadas en lo que ella se sentía más segura.

Con un ánimo bastante erguido… ¿Entienden?... me fui lo más aprisa a nuestra torre.

Al llegar todo lucia en orden, nada fuera de lugar y ningún olor desconocido se anexaba. Primero fui a la cocina ¿Para qué? Pues a tomar un bocadillo. Una cosa es querer comerme a mis hermosas chicas y la otra el hambre real que era diez veces mayor en mi cuerpo, era capaz de comer lo de 10 hombres y en cuanto a dormir… digamos que por Hermione no dormía hasta las dos de la tarde. Luego de sacar una jugosa porción de pay fui directo al dormitorio. Y me encontré con la más linda y tierna sorpresa de todas.

Luna sentada a la orilla de la cama, recién bañada (el cabello estaba húmedo y suelto, su fragante olor estaba disperso), además de una carita sonrojada y un vestuario que me indicaba lo que seguiría a continuación. Tenía una camiseta pegada y que trasparentaba su sujetador azul marino, y un short de mezclilla que enmarcaba sus piernas y que bien podría hacer que cualquiera volteara los ojos para verla, además de que no llevaba nada en los pies. Sus manos cubriendo su pecho, su cabello dorado y esa mirada entre lujuriosa y avergonzada fueron capaces de excitarlo por completo. Más que sus piernas casi al descubierto.

-Hola Harry- dijo Luna en voz baja- Esperaba que vinieras hace rato-

-Lo siento conejita- dije acercándome lentamente, quitándome la túnica para ventarla y aflojando la corbata.- Hermione y yo tuvimos un ligero contratiempo, te lo contaremos en la noche… pero estoy aquí ahora-

-Harry… te amo- dijo Luna cuando estaba enfrente, sus ojos mirándome con pasión -Y estoy lista para entregarme a ti-

-Eso veo- dije estirando las manos para que me diera las suyas.- No pensé que fuera de esta forma, luces preciosa y sexy-

-No es cierto- dijo luna completamente roja- Hermione me dijo que lo utilizara y me dio unos consejos de como…hacerlo-

Entrelace sus dedos con los míos cuando me dio sus manos, la alce con cuidado mirando sus ligeras curvas y esa delicadeza que poseía, como una muñeca de cristal que podría romper. Temblaba. Me percataba que parecía querer salir corriendo, mas estaba esforzándose por no hacerlo y me encaraba directo a los ojos.

-No temas- le dije y acaricie sus manos con mi pulgar- Si aún no estas lista…-

-¡Lo estoy!- dijo tan apresurada que incluso salió más fuerte de lo que pensó, porque al instante encontró más nerviosa- Es que… nunca pensé que mi primera vez seria con la persona de la cual… me enamore. Al verte, creí que era una tontería imaginarlo, después de todo… eres el niño que vivió y escogerías a la más bonita, no a mí-

-Eres preciosa Luna- solté una de sus manos y le tome el rostro con delicadeza reacciono abriendo un poco la boca- Cualquier hombre sería feliz de tenerte. Mas ahora eres mi pareja y pienso protegerte de todo. Incluso si eso significa enfrentarme a la muerte…-

-¡No digas eso!- dijo Luna aterrada- No quiero que mueras, te amo a ti y a Hermione. Me dolería perderte y ver como Hermione es destrozada por que tú no estés. Ya sé que la amas y a mí solo me necesitas…-

-Sabes que te amo también ¿Verdad?-pregunte al verla dudar en cuanto se entristecía- No tanto como a Hermione, pero casi, puede que estés un escalón más abajo que mi dragona. Pero eres mi conejita y tú eres a la segunda que más amo-

-Harry- suspiro. Su mano libre fue a mi pecho y se cerró sobre mi corbata- ¡Quiero que nunca me dejes! ¡Hazme el amor! ¡Hazme una contigo! –

-Desde que aceptaste decidí no dejarte, por más que pasara no podría- dije apretándola contra mi cuerpo.- Hoy serás por completo mía. Seré cuidadoso-

Asintió y estiro sus labios intentando alcanzar los míos. Era más grande y aun parada de puntitas no lo logro, más me incline y la bese, con cariño y amor mientras mi mano libre acariciaba sus caderas y cintura, mi otra mano no soltaba la de Luna. Mientras la mano libre de Luna sostenía mi cabeza para profundizar el beso. Llegamos a un punto donde la sostenía en el aire con mi brazo, mientras se aferraba a mi nuca con su mano libre. Alcance la cama con dos pasos, subí las rodillas y hincado avance hasta la cabecera donde descansaban las almohadas (que solo yo ocupaba, Hermione se acostaba en mi pecho y Luna en mi brazo), calcule y nos fui recostando. Al terminar el largo y profundo beso, Luna descansaba su espalda sobre la cama mientras mi brazo evitaba que la aplastara.

La mire unos momentos, aun temblaba y lucia temerosa. Le bese la frente, luego los ojos (que Luna cerro), su nariz y al llegar a sus labios plante varios besitos. Hasta que le hice sonreír e incluso reír.

-Eso es- dije acariciando su cara aguantando todo mi peso en mis rodillas.- No temas, yo te estoy cuidando-

-Bien- dijo Luna abriendo los ojos con la mirada cristalina y sonriendo- Continua-

¿Continuar? Como lo hacía cuando la primera vez Hermione fue la que llevo parte del control, en cambio yo estaba teniendo a Luna completamente sumisa. Le aposte a todo a continuar besándola. Deje un camino por su cuello y su clavícula, hasta que llegue a su blusa y sin quitársela continúe besando. Quería que supiera que la amaba con o sin ropa. Pase entre sus dos pechos aun formándose y continúe hasta su ombligo, donde soltó un suspiro y encogió sus piernas, por poco golpeando una parte sensible de mi anatomía, sin embargo prolongue mis besos en esa zona.

La mano de Luna apretaba con fuerza mi mano, y la otra estaba ocupada sosteniéndome, de tal forma que quitar cualquier prenda quedaba descartado. Solo me quedo una cosa y fue subir de nuevo y besarla mientras que esperaba que se relajara y soltara mi mano. Fueron unos minutos en los que mi lengua jugaba con la suya, en los que los labios de Luna apretaron los míos y su voz soltaba lindos gemidos. Soltó mi mano y se aferró a mi nuca. Cuando la vi su rostro lucia más relajado y sonreía con un poquito coqueta. Supe que no pasaríamos de besarnos y tocarnos si no cambiaba los términos de mi jugada, me alce un poco y con sumo cuidado quite las manos de Luna de mi nuca, y antes de que pensara que estaba rechazándola las lleve a los botones de mi camisa.

-Desnúdame- le susurre mientras le besaba-Quiero que lo hagas-

Tardo unos segundos en comprender, luego con dedos temblorosos comenzó a desabrocharlos uno a uno hasta que me dejo sin uno solo. Miro hipnotizada mis pectorales, también mis abdominales y recorrió con sus manos con lentitud. Deje que lo hiciera, estaba bastante bien con su suave tacto y como parecía avanzar a su propio ritmo. Y llegó a la orilla de mi pantalón, abrió los ojos y su color rojo regreso con fuerza, contrastando de forma genial con su cabello platinado rubio y desperdigado por la cama. Al parecer noto mi abultado miembro. Ya que su mirada se quedó enganchada a ese lugar. Mas aproveche para sacar la camisa por completo y la corbata aventarla al otro lado de la habitación, estaba descubierto en mi parte superior y Luna suspiraba con la boca entre abierta.

-Estas toda rojita- le dije mientras le besaba una de sus manos, animándola a continuar en que me desnudara- Te vez tan tierna y linda-

-¿Puedo?-pregunto Luna sin quitar la vista de mi miembro.

-Si es lo que deseas- dije a su oído y solté su mano para llevarla a mi entre pierna, la coloque sobre mi entrepierna o más bien el cierre del pantalón. Más Luna intento soltarse y no el deje- A este ritmo no acabaremos. Piensa en mi cuerpo como si fuera tuyo, ahora es parte de ti también, haz con él lo que quieras-

Asintió, y aferro el cierre al momento que su otra mano el botón, abrió el pantalón y vio mi bóxer, sin siquiera preguntar metió los dedos en la orilla y tiro para abajo. Fue una mala elección, el bóxer cedió también dejando que mi miembro saliera propulsado y que quedara a su vista. Profirió un leve grito y se tapó la cara con las manos. Me reí un poco mientras terminaba de bajarme el pantalón y quitarme los zapatos además de las calcetas. Quedando a merced de la mirada de Luna, ella por otra parte continuaba tapándose los ojos y se negaba a verme. Tome su cintura y nos sentamos, o bueno yo me senté y la deje encima de mis piernas, en parte para que evitara ver mi miembro y la otra para que se sintiera menos aplastada por mi cuerpo. Quite sus manos de los ojos, besándola y me miro con la mirada algo perdida y cristalina.

-Quiero verte cómo eres - le susurre a su oído.

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza.- No lo quieres, créeme-

-¿Cómo te hare el amor si no puedo verte?-pregunte con un tono divertido. Me miro de arriba abajo y se miró a ella.

-Creo que no te gustare- dijo en voz baja.

-Por Merlín- dije besándole el cuello. Tome su cintura la aleje y cuando la volví a sentar sobre de mi estaba a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y rodeando mi cuerpo. Mi miembro golpeaba directamente su Short y sabía que sentía como la presionaba- Mira como estoy por ti, te necesito y tú sabes que no resistiré de esta forma mucho tiempo… pronto mi instinto tomara el control. Y no quiero ponerme rudo-

Paso un momento en que miraba entre sus piernas, justo donde mi pene intentando atravesar la tela. Mas se llevó las manos a su blusa trasparente y rito de ella, dejando al descubierto parte de su belleza. Su sujetador azul estaba a un en medio, antes debía hacer que se relajara más. Bese su hombro y baje poco a poco, hasta que comencé a besar lo abultado de su pecho, sin que se diera cuenta lleve mis manos detrás de su espalda y toque justo donde se encontraba el seguro. Ya tenía practica con Hermione, tanta que incluso sabía que si presionaba demasiado podía causarle daño con los seguros. Luna no me detuvo, se pegó a mi pecho y dejo que lo hiciera, al desabrocharlo casi lo quite por completo, si no fuera porque los tirantes sobres su hombros aun lo sostenían sobre su pecho.

Luna se retiró y se lo quite, esperaba ver como se cubría, mas aprendió a que eso sucedería si o si, por que dejo sus manos abajo y mostro su pechos. Eran relativamente medianos, ni tan pequeños ni enormes, y redondos. Su aureola era tan rosa que parecía irreal y sus pezones se erguían de una forma que hacía notar que también me deseaba Luna. Fui de inmediato a sus pechos y mire a Luna antes de tomar uno y besarlo, sonreí al verla abrir la boca y jadear cuando comencé a lamer su aureola y chupar su pezón. Mi mano fue al otro pecho, moviéndolo con suavidad y apretando de vez en cuando su botón rosado.

-¡HARRY!- Gimió sin aguantarlo-¡Mas… un poco más fuerte!-

Sonreí ante sus palabras, animado mordí un poco su pecho y deje que mis dientes recorrieran su piel hasta el pezón. Basto eso para que se arqueara su espalda intentando aumentar la sensación.

-Esoo… se siente bien-

Luna me miraba con expectación, pues no sabía que diablos le iba a hacer, lo más probable era que de todo un poco, menos sexo anal. Eso estaba fuera de mi mente, por el momento. Con sus piernas abiertas en mi vientre y su humedad aumentando, mi instinto se hizo más fuerte y un segundo después solté su pecho para desabrochar su short. Mire de reojo que se había puesto para la ocasión, un conjunto azul y que parecía ser diminuto, mas mi mano adquirió vida propia y se estableció en la orilla de la tela. Ella cerro los ojos y presentí que era su forma de dejarme meter mi mano y de un movimiento suave y lento entre en su entrepierna. El vello casi era nulo, más una matita que crecía sobre su monte de venus. Y en cuanto a su vagina, fue una experiencia completamente diferente a la de mi reina, con los labios mayores cerrados, dejando dos abultados montecitos entre mi mano y con una hendidura recta. Algo me indicaba que ni ella misma se había tocado o atrevido a acariciar tan descaradamente como yo lo estaba haciendo.

Mis dedos se trababan al intentar masturbarla un poco (el pantaloncillo era muy corto), con Hermione era más fácil, la concia a la perfección, en cuanto a Luna la observaba para conocerla. Sus pezones crecieron una barbaridad, poniéndose los dos bien de punta, lo cual me agrado mucho, daba a entender que estaba excitada.

La acariciaba con suavidad, tanto mi boca en su seno como su mano en su vagina, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y se concentrara en las caricias que recibía. Estaba en otro mundo, seguro, pues nunca experimento aquello y era tan nuevo que le asustaba.

-Me estás dando unas sensaciones, me estas llevando al paraíso- gimió mordiéndose el labio para evitar gritar.

Sus ojos de color grises se abrieron de repente al sentir un dedo colarse por su vagina, sabiendo que era yo no grito, pero se vio la intención de hacerlo. Lo intente hacer con ternura, era complicado cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca. De tal forma que decidí que era hora de terminar de desnudarla. Me alce y como ella no entendió que hacia cuando la recosté, fue fácil tomar su pantaloncito y sacárselo lentamente, de alguna forma evitando quitar su ropa interior. Más me quede babeando al ver su linda braguita, dejaba poco a la imaginación y no sabría describirla, solo diré que el encaje tenía una figura que lo hacía ver sensual. Luna abrió las piernas indicando que continuara quitándole la última prenda que quedaba.

Más antes acaricie sobre la tela con lentitud, sacando un gemido y bese su lindo ombligo y alrededores una y otra vez. Y supe que se relajó hasta que tomo mi pelo y llevo mi cabeza por donde más le gustaba. Tire de la tela y al bajarla vi su sexo, delicado y que bien se podría describir como perfecto. Rosa y pequeño, sin lugar a dudas Luna podría ser la niña más delicada con quien me tope y a quien le quitaría la virginidad. Me parecía incluso un delito, hacer que sus labios vaginales se abrieran como una flor y me mostraran su clítoris.

Me miro y se cubrió el pecho e intento apretar las piernas.

-Lo sabía, soy rara y no soy atractiva para ti- dijo Luna entre molesta y avergonzada.

-Mi conejita- dije tomando sus muslos y abriéndolos poco a poco.-Solo estaba deleitándome la vista-

No sé si se relajó, mas yo fui metiendo mi cabeza entre sus piernas y besando desde las rodillas y los muslos. Dejando un camino por la piel, antes de llegar a su coñito continúe de largo besando la otra pierna. Una vez complacido con su sabor y que estaba gimiendo y viéndome con deseo. Fui y metí mi cabeza en su entrepierna, mirando cómo se humedecía con rapidez y el olor que desprendía me emborrachaba y nublaba mi juicio. Sin contemplar lo que podría pasarle a Luna o como reaccionaria fui a su vagina y bese sus labios mayores y con la lengua moví los menores.

-¡AHHH!-Grito arqueando el cuerpo y tomando mi rostro-¡No es necesario… ahhhhh... Harry… eso… Dios…-

Mis manos ya actuaban por su cuenta, una apretando su vientre para dejarla quieta y la otra moviendo sus labios, intentando hacer espacio para mis dedos. Con sus muslos apretando mi rostro y sus manos en mi nuca, era sensacional su sabor, muy diferente al de Hermione y al mismo tiempo tan excitante. Mi mano dejo su vientre y acaricie todo el camino hasta su rajita, continúe besando y lamiendo hasta que mi mano llego a sus adentros y comencé a introducirle un dedo.

-¡DIOOS!- Grito apretando más su mano en la nuca-¡Eso …. Se siente… raro!-

Con el dedo índice en su interior me anime a meterle el dedo medio, luego de un rato en que se acostumbró comencé un mete y saca lento. Gemía muy lindo, casi con la voz de una niña. No veía su rostro pero por su piel erizada y los movimientos que comenzaba a dar seguro le gustaba, más cuando mis dientes, le sujetaban el clítoris y jugaba con él. Esto provocaba que se pusiera cada vez más jadeante, movía la pelvis de arriba abajo, cosa que me encantaba al sentir que entraba en el juego sexual. Una vez animado baje un poco mi boca dejando mi nariz en su vellosidad y directo para jugar con su ano.

-¡No ese lugar no!- gimió Luna mas no dejo de presionar su cabeza contra ella. La sentía tan húmeda que incluso mi saliva y sus jugos comenzaban a caer por los dos cachetes de su trasero. Dio un grito ahogado, aferro sus manos a mi cuero cabelludo y apretó tanto las pernas, indicando que se acababa de correr.

Jadeo y gimió, soltó sus piernas que cayeron sin fuerza y sus manos al mismo tiempo. Me deleite con su corrida, no era ni un tercio de la de Hermione y aun así era igual de deliciosa. Me levante relamiéndome los labios, me coloque encima mirando lo que cree. Luna con el cabello por todos lados, sudando desde la frente hasta el vientre, roja y los ojos llorosos, con la boca abierta y una sonrisa algo extraña. Sus pezones estaban muy duros y grandes, cosa que ella nunca imagino que le crecieran tanto.

-Eso es asombroso- dijo con una voz tímida y con el cuerpo temblando- No sabía que podía sentir tanto placer-

Le acaricie con mucha suavidad su cara, sus piernas, sus pechos cuando yo no dejaba algún lugar libre de mis caricias. Siempre buscando la forma de darle más placer, además de besarla con pasión. Mi mano fue a su sexo nuevamente sintiendo como seguía bastante húmeda. La mire y le susurre - ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?-

-Arriba- dijo bajo y conciso- Yo arriba-

No entendí el por qué, más la tome de la cintura, la senté nuevamente sobre de mí y me recosté tomando las almohadas para poderla ver en todo su esplendor. Con sus pechos al aire y apuntando a mi cara, sus muslos en mi cadera y su manos en mi pecho.

Nunca pensé que fuera de las que tomaba el control, seguro que Hermione tenía algo que ver, pero cuando estaba por preguntar, me encontré con aquellos cuatro ojos que me devoraban, se sentía deseado, notando como todo su cuerpo estaba caliente y como su entrepierna estaba húmeda. Era una hembra en celo que le gustaba esas nuevas sensaciones. Mis manos fueron a sus pechos, mientras su pelvis se movía de adelante atrás de vez en cuando golpeando mi miembro con sus labios, mientras yo fui y tome sus hermosos pechos, que se agitan bajo mis manos, sintiendo la sensibilidad que despertaba en ellos, escuchando sus suspiros y apreciando esos temblores en su cuerpo, por las caricias que le estaba dando.

Bajo sus manos por mi abdominales tocando lo que más podía, y haciendo que su cuerpo fuera hacia atrás y abriendo más las piernas una vez que llego a mi entrepierna, con la derecha, agarro mi pene para colocarlo en la puerta de su vagina restregándolo varias veces. No lucia a lo que Luna hubiera hecho, mas parecía muy tensa al hacerlo.

-Será doloroso, deja que yo…-comencé tomando su cadera para controlar la penetración.

Lo siguiente que escuche fue un grito de dolor, el cuerpo de Luna inclinándose en su totalidad hacia mi pecho y mi miembro totalmente adentro de su cuerpo. Enseguida la abrace y comencé a besar su cabeza, mientras lloraba y mojaba mi pecho con sus lágrimas.

-¡¿Estas bien?¡ Lo siendo debí de hacerlo de otra forma y…- comencé alzando su cabecita, besando su frente, limpiando sus lágrimas y llegando a su boca dando besitos rápidos.

No me importaba ni siquiera la viscosidad que salía de Luna y se derramaba en las cobijas, la sangre seguro se limpiaba, sin embargo el dolor de Luna lo sentía en mí mismo. Y quería golpearme por no proveer lo que haría. Continúe besando una y otro vez hasta que abrió sus labios y me dejo consolarla como mejor sabia, un me encontraba penetrándola y con una erección, pero sin lugar a dudas moverme estaba al fondo de mis preocupaciones.

-Lo lamento, soy un…-

-No.- dijo Luna subiendo su carita llorosa, aunque con una leve sonrisa- Yo lo quise así-

-Pero de donde sacaste la idea- dije sosteniéndola en mis brazos.

-Le pedí consejo a Hermione, me dijo que te dejara llevar el control, pero que si lo hacía yo misma sabría cuando me dolería- dijo entre una sonrisa para calmarme y besándome.

-Y por qué no me dijiste. Me asustaste- le mencione besando su frente- Pude hacer que te doliera menos-

-Estoy bien- dijo Luna roja y sentándose nuevamente.

Espere un poco más, subí sus manos hacía sus pechos, acariciándolos con ternura y sobando sus pechos y amoldándolos a mi manos, notando la suavidad de su piel. Sentía la agitación en su cuerpo, su calor aumentar nuevamente y vi cómo se mordía el labio, dando a entender que continuaría con la penetración. Deje que continuara por el momento, y con un movimiento de caderas hacia adelante y arriba, la metía bien dentro hasta el fondo, tocando al final con mis testículos tocando el ano de Luna.

-¡Ohhh ... diossss …! Qué grande es.- Grito al volver a bajar.

Luna tomaba aire poco a poco, pues aquello era tan de repente y tan grande que no esperaba, no creí que pensara que la fuera a dejar tan llena y le llegara tan adentro, dejándola casi sin respiración.

-Harry… Harry… está caliente- gimió Luna abriendo la boca y los ojos, volviendo a penetrarse y levantando el pecho -Ohhh... espera un momento por favor -

Mas no era yo quien se movía, ella tenía el control y sin darse cuenta se penetraba una y otra vez sin control. Yo la deje estar a su ritmo, sentándome y besándole el cuello, acariciándole su hermoso cuerpo, mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello mientras subía y bajaba. Me pego sus labios a los míos y me besaba un poco desesperado- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Eres estupenda, estrechita y cálida-gruñí sintiendo sus paredes como me la encerraban con mucha fuerza.

Al escuchar eso asintió con la cabeza, reflejando en su cara la felicidad que estaba sintiendo. Nos continuamos besando con cariño, mientras me cabalgaba a un paso medio lento, con mi prepucio casi saliendo y luego entrando por completo hasta mi escroto. Se escuchaba cada que golpeaba sus glúteos en mis piernas y me agradaba cada que su piel se encontraba con la mía y volvía hacia arriba. Sus pechos estaban duros, y sus pezones como flechas, se rosaban contra mí y me excitaba más y más. Ella saltaba sobre mí, apoyada con cada brazo en un hombro. Su cara de lujuria era increible, estaba desatada, su cuerpo se agitaba cada vez más rápido.

-Siii … másss … que ricooo. Dios no pensaba que fuera un placer tan grande- estaba diciendo sin poderse controlar, cada penetración era más rápida y fuerte, con sonidos eróticos - Ahh … siii … madreee que placerrr … -comenzó a venirse con un grito ahogado y apretando su cuerpo contra el mío, con una leve convulsión.

Con cuidado la fui recostando, hasta que quedo debajo e mi cuerpo, continúe un poco lento, dándole el tiempo para recuperarse. Mientras me deleitaba dentro de su vagina, aquel orgasmo aun le duraba y no paraba de clavar las uñas en mis hombros y apretando su paredes. Lo cual hizo que yo comenzara a llegar también, tomando fuertemente sus caderas y cada vez moviéndome más rápido y fuerte. Mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba y lo dejaba salir en el interior de ella, con un beso y sin detenerme por un segundo.

Nos besamos intensamente durante varios minutos, como si de ello dependiera nuestra vida. Teníamos un precioso momento, esperaba que supiera que aún no terminábamos, más le embarazada esperando que calmara su convulsión.

Mire mi mano para confirmar y me alegre de saber que el numero bajo, dejando un diez y con un pequeño tatuaje de conejo en mi muñeca. Al parecer su apodo era perfecto. Se lo mostré y ella no dudo en sonreír con tanta efusividad que parecencia que le dolía. -¡Gracias, me alegro mucho ser tuya! -Exclamo muy contenta, estrechando nuestros cuerpos, con un abrazo muy efusivo y cariñoso, con un beso muy apasionado.

Sentía la calidez de su piel, y la ternura de nuestras caricias, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos fueran reaccionando ante los estímulos que estábamos teniendo. Mi pene comenzó a volver a estar en toda su longitud, cosa que noto ella enseguida al aun tenerme adentro, abriendo un poco las piernas y dejándole más espacio para que se pusiera en medio de las de ella. Nos comíamos uno a otro, cada vez con más intensidad, apretando nuestro abrazo con más fuerza.

Luna tomo con sus manos mis glúteos, las apretaba contra ella, para sentir lo máximo posible mi pene en medio de sus piernas.

Estábamos como locos otra vez, acariciando nuestros cuerpos, besándonos, llenos de deseos y con unas ganas de hacer el amor entre nosotros. Luna estaba debajo abrazada a mí como una lapa, apretando mi cuerpo contra ella, cruzaba las piernas detrás de mí, las volvía a abrir, las cerraba, estaba desesperada por que la poseyera, no sabiendo cómo ponerse para hacer que comenzara a penetrarla como yo quisiera.

Y así lo hice, dando varios movimientos y sacándole varios gemidos que realizo que nuestros labios se separara.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasamos teniendo sexo en esa posición. Mas solo me concentraba en hacer que Luna quisiera más y eso es lo que me decía al oído. La habitación estaba tan llena de nuestros olores que no me percate de nada, no hasta que la vi parada en la puerta, con una mano dentro de la falda y la otra en uno de sus pechos. Miraba en ese momento hacía nosotros, que estábamos tumbados revolcándonos en la cama, quedándose mirando hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, apareció en ambos una sonrisa.

Hermione se separó de la puerta, y se puso a recoger la ropa que aventamos, la doblo y dejo sobre la ropa sucia, y después comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa, comenzando con la capa y por último la falda. Quedando solo en lencería, roja y que me hizo ir más rápido. Luna ni siquiera parecía consiente que su reina estaba con nosotros.

-Pensé que no los alcanzaría, que bueno que me equivoque- dijo Hermione de forma sensual, mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-¡Hermi!- dijo Luna jadeante y haciendo que saliera de dentro de ella.

Intento taparse, aunque solo logro hacer que Hermione se riera un poco. Mi reina le tomo el rostro y haciéndola girar sobre si poniéndola de cara hacía ella, para que la viera y luego la besara. Al terminar, Hermione mirando a mis ojos me tiro un beso volado, y una sonrisa preciosa. Entre ambas se agarraron por la cintura y se pusieron a mover las caderas muy eróticamente, en un mismo compás haciéndome un espectáculo muy sensual. Al que Luna desnudaba a Hermione, se tocaban y besaban, el espectáculo era tan especial que deje que continuara, mientras movía mi miembro de arriba abajo lentamente. Para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Hasta que ambas me giraron a ver y rieron por ver que me masturbaba. Luna agarró mi pene con su mano derecha llevándoselo a los labios vaginales de Hermione, y con la izquierda comenzó a empujar mis nalgas para que entrara en su vagina. La deje hacer hasta que la coloco, entrando de lleno a la vez que Luna se recostaba a lado de Hermione.

-Puedo- pregunto Luna con un poco de pena.

-Si Lu, siempre podrás- dijo Hermione tomando uno de sus senos y colocándoselo en la boca, y su conejita no tardo en comenzar a besarlos y lamerlos.

-Harry, hazlo fuerte -dijo Hermione de forma sensual, sus piernas se cruzaron por detrás de mí, atrapándome con fuerza y presión de ellas, haciendo que entrara más profundamente en su interior. Al tiempo que Luna se deleitaba con sus pechos.

-¡Siii … diosss … como me llenaaa …! -decía Hermione mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba acoplándose al mío, moviendo su vientre y su pelvis con una magnifica agilidad, para disfrute de ambos.

Luna le comía sus tetas de tal forma que incluso parecía que le urgía desde hacía mucho, más una de sus piernas estaba entrelazada con la de Hermione, la otra estaba en un ángulo de noventa, dándome clara visión de su feminidad, además de que chorreaba flujo vaginal de ella. Lleve la mano a Hermione, entendió inmediatamente lamiendo y ensalivando los dedos que ocuparía, al terminar me asintió y sin siquiera viso los introduje dentro de la vagina libre, gimió al sentirlo y me miro con mi verga dentro de Hermione y mis dedos comenzando a moverse también dentro de ella. Continúe con mis embestidas, al tiempo que movía mis dedos dentro de Luna y a cada poco levantaba mi vista, para admirar a mis preciosas chicas, besándose y acariciándose. Se turnaban con sus senos, lamiendo y besando el de Luna de vez en cuando y luego los de Hermione. La verdad me excitaban tanto que provocaban que fuera más rudo a cada segundo, y les gustaba, porque me veían mientras lo hacían y hacían movimientos sexuales con sus cuerpos, sobre todo Luna que movia la pelvis como si estuviera haciéndole el amor a la pierna de Hermione.

Cada vez gemían y gritaba más, al igual que su cuerpo se movía con más energía, dando a entender que se acercaban a sus orgasmos. Me salí de Hermione como pude, pues no fue fácil, por cómo me tenía ella agarrada, y antes de que entendieran cambie las tornas. Follando a Luna y masturbando a Hermione, de tal forma que prolongue sus orgasmos por unos minutos más, y cuando estaban siendo más ruidosas cambiaba, ambas se quejaron y gimieron al volver a sentir como las penetraba, una con mi verga dentro y la otra con mis dedos. Estaban tan encharcadas en sus coños que cuando cambiaba sus flujos se quedaban en mi miembro y al llegar a la feminidad de su amiga los cambiaban. Y no era lo únicos que intercambiaban, entre besos, saliva y caricias el lugar estaba calentándose.

-MAS RAPIDOP... ASIIII… ESO… ME CORROOOOOOO… QUE RIIIIICO… HARRY…- Grito Hermione convulsionando al tiempo que Luna le comía u sobaba sus tetas.

Continúe un poco más para asegurarme que tuviera su multiorgasmo y fue como sucedió, luego cambie con rapidez a Luna que comenzó a gemir como loca olvidándose de Hermione, aunque mi reina no le dio tregua se echó encima de ella, dejando su vagina a merced de Luna y con su cara tan cerca de mi penetración que sentía su respiración caliente. Supuse que Luna ya estaba probando los flujos de sus alfas, mi semen y la eyaculación de Hermione, mientras mi reina lamia y movía el clítoris de Luna, de tal forma que ellas hacían un perfecto sexo oral y yo penetraba a Luna. Y una que otra vez, Hermione dejaba a Luna abría la boca por completo formando una "o" y enseguida la sacaba de mi conejita y la introducía en mi reina, de tal forma que ella nos probaba a la misma vez. Daba dos o tres succiones que me hacían querer correrme y luego la soltaba para que continuara con Luna.

Si soy sincero, me corrí dos veces, una en la boca de Hermione y la otra en el coño de Luna, mas no me detuve para nada me estaba gustando tanto que incluso podía continuar otro gran rato.

-Harry… siiiiii… más profundo… esooooo me veeeengooooo- grito Luna atrapando la vagina de Hermione apra silenciarse al tiempo que provocaba un grito en mi reina. Se corrió igual que la anterior vez, una leve convulsión que duro mucho mientras su vagina me apretaba y estrujaba.

Supimos que Luna llego a su límite, ya que dejo caer los brazos, piernas y dejo el coño de Hermione en paz. Quite a mi reina con cuidado para ver si estaba bien mi conejita. Los ojos los tenían cerrados, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez e incluso tenia parte de la cara cubierta de flujo. Hermione comenzó a limpiarle la cara, quedándose en sus cuatro extremidades y lamiéndole la cara. Sin esperar respuesta por parte de ninguna, me coloque detrás de Hermione, apunte a su ano y lo pase varias veces, tocando a una puerta que pocas veces me abría.

-Adelante, solo ve despacio- índico Hermione bajando la cabeza y dejándola a un lado de Luna- Recuerda que aún no me dilato fácil-

Mi glande palpitaba tanto que seguro lo sintió en cuanto lo pare en su ano, no hacía falta ni lubricante, lo tenía pegajoso del coño de Luna y con restos de saliva de Hermione, por mi reina ella recibió lengüetazos por parte de Luna y estaba húmedo su agujerito. Se quedo mirando pues no sabía en qué momento la penetraría, más como todas las veces anteriores, fui poco a poco. Gimió con fuerza antes de mover su trasero y golpear mi pelvis, era mi señal para hacerlo a mi manera. Sin apuros, y duro. Recién acababa de llenarle el coño a Luna de mi semen, y podía aguantar un buen rato, suponía que Hermione estaba igual por que empezamos de forma muy rápida.

De un momento a otro me percate que Luna nos veía, aun agitada y asombrada porque penetrara a Hermione por su ano, más le indique con la cabeza que pasara las piernas por debajo de Hermione, y lo hizo. Hasta poner su entrepierna en la boca de Hermione, casi podía ver como mi semen comenzaba a salirse de Luna, más enseguida Hermione comenzó a lamerla y darle una buena comida al chocho de mi conejita.

Paso un poco para que Hermione hablara, fue por hacer su tarea muy bien dejándole limpia y rosadita su entrepierna. Además de los gemidos que daba.

-Lu, siéntate encima de mí- ordeno Hermione, no supe a que se refería, seguía dándole duro y no podía sentarse en su boca cuando estaba en sus cuatro extremidades.

Mas debió entender algo que yo no, porque Luna paso su pierna por encima del trasero de Hermione, casi sentándose mientras me veía, me beso al ritmo de mis empujes sobre el ano de mi dragona. Al momento sentí como acariciaba mi cuerpo, ya sin ningún pudor. Entonces abrió las piernas y supe a que se refería Hermione.

Embestí una vez por el ano a Hermione, luego me introduje en Luna, la cual soltó un gemido tan lindo y tierno que enseguida hice dos movimientos mas, luego baje y penetre a Hermione por la vagina varias veces, y repetí. Debía estar exhausto, más sentía una fuerza que nunca antes, podía haberlas follado por toda la noche, mas Hermione termino acostada en la cama y con Luna encima.

Estaban agotadas y lo sabía. Pero mi excitación era tal que necesitaba correrme unas veces más. Penetre a Hermione con fuerza intentando alcanzar mi clímax, mas Luna estaba besándome y acariciándome y eso me hacía algo torpe. Al cabo de pocos minutos soltaba exclamaciones, en grandes cantidades y con más fuerza. -¡Siii... yaaa... siii …! ¡Me voyyyy … !- diciendo esto jadeo y gimió como nunca antes, luego dejo de emitir sonido. Tarde un poco más y me derrame dentro del ano de Hermione

Tome a Luna de la cadera y de Hermione, la cual apenas y se logró levantar, me recosté contra el respaldo esperando que eso fuera todo, aun me faltaba para estar satisfecho, aunque no las presionaría más. Estaban ambas en el límite de sus fuerzas.

Hermione a mi derecha y Luna a mi izquierda me besaron, luego me sorprendieron ambas abrirme las piernas y quedar en medio de ellas. Comenzó mi reina lamiendo mi glande y ofreciéndoselo a Luna, no podía decir nada, eran ellas las que estaban decidiéndolo. Luna con algo de temor en la mirada abrió su boquita y paso su lengua por mi tronco hasta la punta, no supe si le gusto el sabor más se relamió los labios. Antes de darme cuanta, Hermione me lamia el miembro y Luna el escroto, de tal forma que sentía que me correría en poco tiempo.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Hermione mirándome a los ojos-¿Te gusta que ambas te hagamos una felación?-

-Me encanta- gemí cuando se introdujo de golpe mi miembro hasta la garganta-… Eres la mejor… mi reina-

-¿Puedo intentarlo?-pregunto Luna con los ojos como platos cuando Hermione subio su cabeza y chupo con fuerza por mi miembro.

Pareció que la pregunta quedo al aire pues Hermione me comía la polla sin tregua, más al sacársela aspiro aire y con una sonrisa tierna le dijo – Claro, solo cuidado con los dientes, la lengua estírala por completo y no intentes hacerlo tan profundo de primera o sentirá que te ahogas, poco a poco-

Luna fue torpe, apenas y me complació, mas estaba esforzándose en aprender y eso era lo que me alegraba. Si me daño con sus dientes, para evitarle la bronca con Hermione aguante un gemido de dolor. Luego ambas me lamian y besaban el pene, tocándose con sus lenguas entre ellas y cuando querían se besaban mientras ambas manos se aferraban a mi falo y me masturbaban.

Era un espectáculo mayor al tenerlas desnudas y con mi miembro entre ellas, tenía cuatro pechos, dos coños y anitos para mí, solo que un me faltaba desvirgar el de Luna. Y casi me corro al pensar que me faltaban diez. No sabría qué hacer con ese número tan exorbitante, pero seguro que entre los doce nos arreglábamos para complacernos. Como lo hacía Hermione y Luna, besándose y con su mano libre, masajeándose un pecho o masturbando al vagina de la otra.

Al cabo de pocos minutos Hermione volvió a introducirse mi miembro del todo. Ya no aguantaba, solté exclamaciones, en grandes cantidades y con más fuerza. -¡Siii... yaaa... siii …! ¡Me veeeeengo en tu bocaaaa!-

Mi semen fue directo a su boca, succiono varias veces subiendo y bajando sacando hasta la última gota de mi eyaculación. Me miro me guiño un ojo, luego miro a Luna y le tomo el mentón, la beso y cuando Luna abrió la boca se separó un poco para mostrarme como pasaba mi corrida de boca a boca. Luna acepto gustosa. Me quede embobado, eso era nuevo y seguro que no sería la última vez. Volví a excitarme de inmediato, parecía que nunca podría estar satisfecho sexualmente, o no a menos que continuáramos y eso lo veía difícil. Continuaron besándose un buen rato, cambiando sus salivas y mi esperma, ya ni sabía si la tenía una u otra, solo que incluso caía un poco sobre el pecho de ambas. Y cuando al fin terminaron de comerse la boca, tragaron el contenido de cada una.

Luego se sonrieron y acariciaron, al verme rieron un poco, seguramente mi expresión era lo que deseaban provocar. Vieron mi miembro y Hermione se sentó a horcadas, ofreciéndose silenciosamente para continuar.

-No- le dije besando su cuerpo, lamiendo los restos que cayeron sobre su cuerpo.

-¿No? ¿Estas negándose al sexo?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

Baje la vista, viendo sus labios vaginales rojos e hinchados, seguro que su culo estaba igual de dañado, sabía que si quería podía volver a follarla, mas no veía necesario el hacerle daño. Mi vista fue a Luna, la cual seguro estaba ya adolorida, le temblaban las piernas y su antes rosa vagina paso a roja. Acerque a Luna y la bese de igual forma turnándome en besar sus cuerpos, sin intención de penetrarlas otra vez, por lo menos en ese día.

-Aun estas excitado, y se nota que quieres continuar. ¿Por qué no?-Pregunto Hermione acariciando mi melena.

-Seguro que aun puedes hacerlo un rato más-dijo Luna apoyando a Hermione.

Le tome de un glúteo a cada una. Y las mire a los ojos.

-He jurado no hacerles daño. Si continuo incluso puedo desgarrarlas - dije haciendo que se recostaran conmigo.

Cada cabeza en mi pecho, con sus piernas entrelazadas a las mías, una cabellera castaña y una rubia que me volvían loco. Sentía su respiración muy tranquila sobre mi pecho.

-Por eso te amamos ¿Verdad Lu?-pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Sí, te amamos mucho- dijo Luna con la voz llena de sus sentimientos.

Continuaba erguido, así que entre ambas comenzaron a masturbarme con una rudeza que en poco tiempo estaba corriéndome en sus manos y en mi vientre. Hermione y Luna, ni disimularon, se llevaron sus manos a la boca de la otra y comenzaron a lamer mi corrida. Parecían unas niñas con dulce, lamiendo la mano de la otra con gusto. Estaban tan agotadas que estaban por quedarse dormidas, antes de que lo hicieran bese a cada con amor, devolviéndome el beso y regalándome una sonrisa y otro beso en mi pecho. Estuve tumbado con cada una en mis brazos durante media hora aproximadamente, mirándolas cerrar los ojos y descansar. Lucían como dos ángeles, o dos diablillas, como fuera las amaba, como he dicho varias veces.

Ella suspiraba y acariciaba mi pecho con sus manitas-¡Harry!-

-Dime- le conteste a Hermione.

-Quiero que Daphne también este con nosotros- dijo muy bajo.- Es mi amiga, y sé que te ama, y puedes amarla también. Yo lo hago-

-Lo sé- respondí besando su frente.- Si dice que sí, estará con nosotros, la harás tuya-

-Nuestra- corrigió Hermione con una leve carcajada.- Igual que a Lu-

-Sí, nuestra conejita lo ha hecho bien- respondí acariciando el cabello de Luna, estaba ya profundamente dormida y aferrada a mi cuerpo.

-Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, aunque al principio estaba asustada por lo de las doce chicas y compartirte, veo que puede incluso ser beneficioso para todos. Ahora estoy muy contenta de haber dado ese paso y dejar que me marcaras, además de haber sentido cosas que nunca me imaginaba que me fueran a suceder.-

-Yo también soy el hombre más feliz junto a ti- respondí subiendo mi mano por su espalda.- Ahora necesitamos dormir, ya es tarde-

Lo sabía de alguna forma, había pasado toda la tarde haciendo el amor con Luna y al llegar Hermione, continúe hasta después de medianoche. Dándome un beso de buenas noches, Hermione se durmió. No descanse de inmediato, veía y protegía con mis brazos a mis amores.


End file.
